


The Avengers at Disney World AKA The Biggest Mistake of Tony Stark's Life

by percyjacksonfan9261



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-23
Packaged: 2021-03-24 07:41:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 40
Words: 59,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30068931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/percyjacksonfan9261/pseuds/percyjacksonfan9261
Summary: When Tony Stark invited the Avengers from far and wide, from the greater New York area to the furthest reaches of the galaxy, to go to Disney World for Morgan's 6th birthday, he was not expecting the chaos that came with it. From Peter Parker and Shuri becoming the best of friends to Vision roping everyone into a marriage proposal, Tony had no idea the amount of chaos he would be descending onto the Happiest Place on Earth.
Relationships: Bruce Banner & Clint Barton & Steve Rogers & Natasha Romanov & Tony Stark & Thor, Carol Danvers & Peter Parker, Darcy Lewis & Monica Rambeau & Jimmy Woo, James "Bucky" Barnes & Steve Rogers & Sam Wilson, Michelle Jones & Ned Leeds & Peter Parker, Michelle Jones/Peter Parker, Ned Leeds & Peter Parker, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Shuri, Peter Parker & Steve Rogers, Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Wanda Maximoff & Peter Parker, Wanda Maximoff/Vision
Comments: 65
Kudos: 74





	1. Prologue... AKA Peter Parker is Clueless About Everything

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place a couple of weeks after the end of Spiderman: Far From Home. Every hero who died during the course of Avengers: Infinity War/Endgame (Tony Stark, Steve Rodgers, Natasha Romanoff, Loki, Gamora, Vision, and any others that I'm forgetting) are still alive, how that is will be explained throughout the story, and the events of WandaVision didn't technically happen prior to this, but are, in a way, happening as the story progresses. Just wanted to explain that real quick before we get into the main story!

Tony Stark knew exactly what he was getting himself into when he invited the Avengers, both in the galaxy and outside of it, to go to Disney World for a week to celebrate Morgan's sixth birthday.

That is, he thought he knew what he was getting himself into.

And Peter Parker didn't know what Aunt May had gotten him into when he woke up the morning they left and saw two of Uncle Ben's suitcases already packed on the couch. Peter paused, still dressed in his Iron Man onesie, as he slowly looked over at Aunt May, who was making too big of a breakfast for just the two of them. "Aunt May... What's going on?"

"Nothing. Why do you ask?" Aunt May asked innocently, flipping some pancakes.

"Because Uncle Ben's suitcases are already packed on the couch and you're making a giant breakfast. Are we going on a trip or something?"

"I'm not, but you are! For a whole two weeks too!"

Panic rose in Peter's chest. "Please don't tell me that you're sending me to military school!"

"I'm not sending you to military school." Aunt May said, laughing a bit as she looked at what Peter was wearing. "Your dad is surprising you with a free vacation."

"My dad is dead, you know this!"

"Not your biological dad. Tony Stark."

"Where am I going?"

"Not telling you. I made some food for the Starks since they're picking you up in a couple minutes. Might want to get changed."

"You couldn't have woken me up sooner!" Peter said, running back to his bedroom and quickly getting dressed, grabbing his phone as he noticed Ned calling. He picked it up, struggling to put on his shirt. "Hello?"

"We still on for today? Star Wars movie marathon?"

"I apparently have to take a raincheck."

"Why!?"

"I'm going on vacation with the Starks, and I just found out two minutes ago."

"Why didn't Aunt May tell you?"

"Hell if I know! I'm frantically changing out of my Iron Man onesie so that Mr. Stark doesn't see me wearing it."

"Text me when you get there!" Ned said happily, then paused for a moment. "Aren't you supposed to be going on a date with MJ on Wednesday?"

"Fuck!" Peter cursed. "I'm calling her once I get off the phone with you."

"Righto. Have fun on vacation, I guess."

"I'll try." Peter said once he heard the front door open, running feet coming towards the door. Morgan Stark practically jumped on top of Peter's chest, causing him to collapse onto his bed. "Hey Morgan!"

"Are you excited for vacation, Bro?" Morgan asked excitedly. After the big war with Thanos eight months ago, Tony Stark had "formally" adopted Peter into the family, so Morgan always referred to Peter as her brother at this point.

"I'd be excited if I knew where we were going." Peter said honestly.

"Don't try getting information out of her, Peter." Pepper Stark said, leaning against his door frame. "Tony didn't tell either of us where we're going. Something about keeping it a surprise."

"Joyful! Now I have to try to explain to my girlfriend why I have to miss our date on Wednesday and not tell her why!" Peter said, faking his joy as Pepper laughed.

"If you need help, I'll send in Tony. Come on, Morgan. Let's go eat the breakfast Aunt May made us!"

"Okay!" Morgan said, jumping off of Peter and running towards the door.

Peter begrudgingly got out his phone and dialed MJ's number. She picked up on the first ring. "Hey Peter! What's up?"

"I need to talk to you about our date on Wednesday."

"Let me guess: you're cancelling on me because the Avengers are in desperate need of your help and you don't know when you'll be back?"

"No..." Peter said nervously. "Apparently, I'm going on vacation with Mr. Stark for two weeks. I just found out a couple minutes ago, I have no idea where I'm going, and Aunt May already had my suitcases packed when I woke up this morning. I am so sorry."

"Why are they keeping it a secret from you?"

"I have no idea. Can we reschedule for the next Wednesday I'm in town?"

"Yeah. Get me something from wherever you go, and we'll call it even."

"Okay. I'll text you and Ned as soon as I get there, I promise."

"Okay, okay. You better go. You don't want to keep Mr. Stark waiting."

"Yeah. Bye!"

"Bye!" MJ hung up as Peter struggled to tie on a pair of tennis shoes, grabbing the EDITH glasses Mr. Stark gave him for his birthday, and sat down at the table next to Morgan.

Tony smiled at him from across the table. "How ya doing, Pete?"

"I had to cancel plans I had today and a date with my girlfriend on Wednesday, but I'm fine!" Peter said, taking a bite of his pancake.

"Sorry! I really wanted it to be a surprise!" Tony said quickly. "Just hurry up and eat your food so we can get this party in the air!"

"Is Happy going with us?" Peter asked.

"Of course he is!" Tony said, as if confused on why Peter was asking that. "He's never been to where we're going!"

"Tony, can't you just-"

"No! It's a surprise, Pepper!" Tony argued as Happy walked inside the apartment and kissed Aunt May before grabbing Peter's last bag.

"Almost done, Tony. Rhodey is meeting us at the airport, so we only need to pick up Fury, Natasha, and Clint at headquarters." Happy said, then turned his attention to Aunt May so the two could talk.

"Good God, how many people are coming!?" Pepper asked, pausing from her bite of pancake.

"I don't know... Ten... Eighty people?" Tony said, shrugging. "I forget. It's a lot of people."

"Anthony Edward Stark!" Pepper said, shaking her head.

"I'm a billionaire, Pepper. I got this!"

Peter closed his eyes tightly. "You invited all of the Avengers, didn't you?"

"What? No!" Tony tried to deny.

"He even invited the ones outside of the galaxy." Happy added.

"Happy!"

"What? I'm just telling the truth!" Happy protested, quickly leaving the apartment with Peter's last bag.

"Okay, let's finish breakfast and get on the road!" Tony said, grabbing a Tupperware container and putting the last of Peter's breakfast inside as he practically pushed the rest of the family out the door.

Aunt May handed Peter the Tupperware and kissed him on the forehead. "Be careful and have fun, okay?"

"I make no promises on that first one." Peter said jokingly, hugging Aunt May with one arm.

"Pete, come on! We're burning daylight!" Tony yelled from the hallway.

Aunt May handed Peter a backpack, it probably had his super suit in it, knowing Aunt May, that was sitting by his seat as he started following the Starks and Happy to the limo. It took them at least an hour to drive to the old SHIELD Headquarters building, and when they drove up, Peter practically jumped out of the limo and ran towards the blonde woman in front of him.

"Hey Peter Parker." Carol Danvers said teasingly, holding out her arms. "Got something for me?"

Peter hugged Carol tightly. Ever since the final battle with Thanos, he and Carol had been surprisingly close. She was his third mother figure, after Aunt May and Pepper, and they were in constant communication thanks to the pager Carol had given him. Nick Fury didn't like that since he was only allowed to contact her for emergencies only and Peter was allowed to contact her whenever he pleased. "I missed seeing you, Mom!"

"Yeah, I missed you too, Kid." Carol agreed. "Are you excited about the trip?"

"I would be if I knew where we were going and if I knew about it sooner." Peter said jokingly as Tony waved them back to the limo.

Carol's eyes widened. "You mean you don't know where we're going?"

"Mr. Stark is refusing to tell me, Morgan, and Mrs. Stark."

"Do you want to know where we're going?"

"Yes!"

"Disney World."

Peter's eyes widened as he excitedly said, "We're going to Disney World!"


	2. Magic Kingdom, Day 1, Part 1... AKA How Peter and Shuri Became Friends

"Okay, everyone got their Magic Bands!?" Tony yelled as everyone gathered in the lobby of the Contemporary Resort. When everyone gave a thumbs up, Tony handed out a stack of papers to everyone. "I've grouped everyone into smaller groups to go on the rides and the restaurants we're eating at! Meet at the specified times!"

Peter got his paper, his eyes narrowing once he saw what group he was in. Dr. Strange, Mr. Stark, Mrs. Stark, Morgan, and Rhodey. That meant they'd be doing the kiddie rides since Morgan wasn't tall enough for much else.

By midmorning, they had done all of the little kid rides around the park. While they were in line for It's A Small World, Peter noticed that the group in front of them was Mr. Rogers, Mr. Barnes, that Falcon dude, Black Panther, Ant Man, Wasp, and a girl Peter didn't immediately recognize that looked about his age.

"Hey Tony!" Sam said, waving to the group. "How you guys doing?"

"We're all doing just fine." Tony said proudly. "I think that after this, we're gonna do the carousel."

Peter's eyes widened with anguish. He was thankful for the trip, but nobody here wanted to go do the fun rides like Space Mountain or Haunted Mansion with him. Steve seemed to notice this, glancing between Peter and Tony. Steve sighed, smiling at Tony. "Tony, why don't you let us take Queens off of your hands for a little bit?"

Tony's eyes narrowed. "Why? Peter likes hanging out with us!"

"Yes, but... How do I put this lightly..."

"He's a teenager, Stark." Bucky put bluntly. "What rides have you done here?"

"Um... The Barnstormer, the Astrorbiter, Dumbo, the Magic Carpets of Aladdin-"

"So the kiddie rides?" Bucky interrupted. "No rollercoasters or anything fun like that?"

"The Barnstormer is a rollercoaster..."

"What I think James is trying to say," Pepper said, taking a deep breath. "Is that we've only been doing the rides that Morgan can do. He's a lot older than Morgan, honey. I trust them to take care of Peter and to let him go on the more... Thrill seeking rides."

"Please?" Peter begged, Tony's face falling. "It's not that I don't enjoy hanging out with you, it's just that I want to go on the rides that Morgan is too short for. If I go with them, I won't have to go on them alone because you and Mrs. Stark have to deal with Morgan, Rhodey can't go on rides like that because of his legs, and Mr. Dr. Strange doesn't like rollercoasters."

Tony sighed exhaustedly. "Fine."

"Come on Queens. Join the group!" Sam said, grabbing Peter's arm and forcing him to join their motley group.

"Why do they call you Queens?" Hope asked once they moved Peter to the center of their group.

"Because I'm from Queens..." Peter said, confused about the question.

"I wasn't aware if there was some other weird reason."

"He's the third bug, Hope."

Hope's eyes widened. "Oh, you're the Spid-"

"Shh, keep it quiet!" Peter practically hissed. "Mr. Stark went to a lot of trouble to keep that quiet when Mr. Beck told the world!"

"Right. Sorry." Hope said, laughing a bit as she smiled.

Peter looked a bit down the line and saw Natasha Romanoff's group, which was supposed to be Vision, Wanda, Clint, Dr. Banner, Nick Fury, and Carol, but Clint and Carol were no where to be found. Dr. Banner boarded the ride and sat down next to Natasha, a look of concern growing on his face. Peter looked over at Steve. "Um... Mr. Captain America sir-"

"You do realize that you can just call me Steve, right?"

"Right... Mr. Steve, can we go on this ride later?" Peter asked quickly. "Dr. Banner just boarded and... It's a ride with high pitched singing singing the same song over and over again for ten to twelve minutes."

Steve paused for a moment, closing his eyes as he looked behind him at Tony's group. "Yeah, you're right. We don't want to be here when the big guy comes out."

Everyone quickly turned around and started mingling outside of the attraction. A couple minutes later, an announcement rang out and everyone started evacuating the ride. The girl started laughing. "I guess that everyone yeeted themselves out of there real quick, didn't they?"

Peter started laughing, smiling and nodding in agreement. "They definitely yeeted themselves."

"Oh my God, he understands Shuri's humor!" T'Challa said in surprise.

"Of course I understand. It's the type of humor my friends and I have." Peter said casually.

"Well, what are we gonna do now?" Hope asked, turning on her phone to look at the My Disney Experience app. "We can do something in the area while we wait for this to turn back on..."

Bucky looked over at Steve. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"If you're thinking Hall of Presidents, then yes."

Shuri sighed exhaustedly. She looked over at T'Challa. "Do we have to?"

An idea formed inside of Peter's head. "Would it be okay if Shuri and I went to Haunted Mansion? It's in the same part of the park, and if we decide to go to a different ride, we can text."

"Please." Shuri begged.

"I don't-"

"Let them go, T'Challa. They're teenagers! They can't be expected to have fun with the adults all the time!" Scott said, winking at the two.

Peter grabbed Shuri's arm, smiling from ear to ear. "We'll text you if we go somewhere else!"

As soon as they were far enough away, Shuri gave Peter a round of applause. "Good job on getting us away from the adults! I swear, if I had to listen to one more World War 2 story from Steve, I was going to get out my repulsers and shoot him right there!"

Peter laughed in agreement. "Try sharing a room with Mr. Stark. He kept telling me stories about the multiple times he's saved the world even when Morgan was asleep and she was the one listening since I know every single one by heart! It took everything I could to not web him up right then and there."

Shuri laughed. "Should we make this a normal thing?"

"Sneaking away from the adults, or Disney?"

"Sneaking away from the adults, obviously."

"Then yes. We should, especially since we're the only two teenagers here and my best friend Ned is already living through me vicariously."

"Why?"

"He's never been here."

"So... He's like me?" Shuri asked. "This is my first time in Disney World too."

Peter paused for a moment. "In that respect, yes, but... You're more like my girlfriend, MJ."

"Oh really?"

"Your both comp-"

"Complete badasses?" A familiar voice said. Peter and Shuri turned around to see Ned and MJ awkwardly standing behind them.

Peter's eyes widened. "What are you two doing here!?"

"Mr. Stark flew us out here last night. Something about the mrs. forcing him to or something like that. Ned and I figured you'd go through the Haunted Mansion at least once, so we've been staking out the line all morning." MJ said, shrugging as she closed her book and put it back inside her backpack. "Who's she?"

"Oh, Ned, MJ, meet-"

"Princess Shuri of Wakanda. Her brother T'Challa is the king and Black Panther." Ned said excitedly. He then looked down at his feet sheepishly. "Sorry... I got really excited."

"It's quite alright Ned. I like your friend here. I can tell that the spider and I are going to be great friends, along with you two." Shuri said excitedly. "You three, technically speaking, are the first teenagers I've interacted with outside of Wakanda."

"You don't get out much, do you?" MJ asked, a bit entertained.

"No I do not." Shuri said proudly.

Peter tapped his foot, a smirk growing on his face. "You know... If we get an adult or two, we can make a whole other group..."

"What?"

"Mr. Stark is intent on us staying in groups and meeting up for meals. I was originally in Mr. Stark's group, but Captain Rogers kidnapped me from the group so I could hang out with another teenager."

"You mean, before Mr. Stark made a last minute addition to have us join... You two were the only teenagers here!?"

"Basically." Shuri said, shrugging. "Not that I mind, though. I actually enjoy hanging out with my brother."

"So... If you and Shuri are hanging out with Captain America... Where is he?"

"He and Mr. Barnes are catching up on missing history in The Hall of Presidents." Peter explained. "The other adults went with them. We convinced them to let us sneak away."

"We are to text them if we go to a different ride." Shuri said, nodding her head once in confirmation.

"What if we don't text them?" MJ said mischievously.

"No. We're not that rebellious..."

"Hey kids!" Clint Barton said, jokingly saluting the children as he walked up to the group. Standing behind him was Carol, smile wide.

"Hi Mom!" Peter said, waving happily to Carol.

"Hi Peter..."

"Is that Captain Marvel?" Ned asked excitedly.

"Yeah!"

"Stark brought your friends like I told him?" Carol asked excitedly.

Shuri looked over at MJ. "Didn't you say that Mrs. Potts or Stark or whatever we're calling Pepper told Tony to invite you guys at the last minute?"

"We were told that his mother forced her to invite us." Ned said uneasily.

"That was me. I'm one of many." Carol said, shrugging.

"Aren't you two supposed to be in Natasha's group?" Peter asked.

"We saw that they were going into Small World and bounced." Clint explained.

Carol leaned closer to the teenagers. "Fury has a soft spot for the ride. We tried to convince him to leave with us, and he refused."

"Did Banner Hulk out?"

Shuri and Peter looked down at their feet. "Yeah..."

"You could tell us." Wanda Maximoff said from behind the group. Vision had disguised himself to look like a human, so for once he actually looked normal standing in the crowd of humans behind Wanda. "Natasha and Fury had to go bail Banner out of Disney jail, so we're the last two standing in our group... Well, last four since we found Carol and Clint."

"Should we make our own little group?" Carol suggested. "These teenagers do need some adults to watch them and make sure they don't get in trouble..."

"Yeah, not really a group person. It's why I snuck away." Clint said quickly.

"Or, or," Shuri said quickly. "We could force the rest of our group to hang out with the rest of your group, and when we get to big or want to do something different, we split."

"I agree with that plan!" Ned said quickly.

"The plan sounds okay." MJ agreed.

"I can spend more time with my favorite adopted little brother!" Wanda said happily, pointing at Peter with a big smile on her face. The two of them had been close for years at this point, but it was only after defeating Thanos that the two actually began to see each other as brother and sister.

"Yeah! I've been missing some Wanda time!" Peter agreed.

"Adopted sister?" Ned asked, a bit confused.

"He reminds me of my dead brother Pietro, so I've adopted him as my own." Wanda said, moving forward in like to give Peter a hug. "If I ever have children, he is their uncle. I don't make the rules."

"If, and I'm not saying we will," Vision said quickly. "But if we have children together, I want one of our sons to be named William, and we call him Billy for short."

"Why?" Wanda asked, laughing as the group walked forward in line, fiddling with a silver ring that had Maximoff engraved on it.

"William Shakespeare. Whole world's a stage. It's his world, and we're living in it." Vision said quickly, causing Peter, MJ, Ned, and Shuri to laugh.

"Did he just quote a meme?" Shuri whispered.

"I think he did." Peter whispered back.

"How does he even know memes? He seems so... Square." Ned commented.

"He was technically the internet for a while, right?" MJ asked. "Chances are, he inherited a lot when he was still Jarvis, and absorbed meme culture through osmosis."

"I'm gonna have to disagree with that." Wanda said, Carol and Clint laughing behind them.

"What would you name your kids, then?"

"I also want a son, but I would name him Thomas and call him Tommy for short." Wanda explained, only to be met with Vision's questioning face. "You know T. S. Elliot is my favorite poet."

"Are you sure it isn't because you like Magnum P. I. and Magnum's first name is Thomas?" Vision asked jokingly.

"That... May also be part of it."

"There's an easy solution here, you two." Carol said, laughing a little bit. "Have twins."

"Okay, but what are the chances of that happening?" Wanda asked.

"Pretty high, actually." Vision said quickly. "You were a fraternal twin, and that makes having another set of twins extremely likely."

"Oh lord..." Wanda said, shaking her head.

"This vacation just got a lot more fun." Peter said, looking over at Shuri.

"You can say that again."


	3. Magic Kingdom, Day 1, Part 2... AKA Steve and Bucky Learn 2000's Slang

"I don't like that Donald Trump animatronic." Sam said as the group of adults walked out of the Hall of Presidents. "There was something wrong about him..."

"T'Challa, did Shuri text you where she and Peter are?" Steve asked, watching as T'Challa pulled out his cell phone.

"She texted me a lot more than that." T'Challa said, shaking his head as he looked at his phone screen. "The short version, they're waiting outside the Philharmagic because Danvers wanted to see if Vision sounded like a robot when he sings."

"What?" Bucky asked, shaking his head a little bit as the group started making their way back into Fantasyland.

"You're gonna need to fill in some blanks, buddy." Scott said quickly.

"So... You know how Shuri and Peter were the only teenagers on this trip?"

"Yeah..." Hope said uneasily.

"They aren't anymore. Peter apparently told Danvers about the stuff he had to cancel with his friends this week because Stark didn't tell him that we were going to Disney World, so she forced Stark to bring his girlfriend and his best friend to Disney World and didn't tell anybody. Instead of telling Peter, they decided to stake out the line for Haunted Mansion to wait for him. They're all, thankfully, getting along pretty well."

"Where does Vision come in though?" Steve asked quickly.

"I'm getting there." T'Challa said quickly. "Carol and Clint got in line behind them, and then Vision and Wanda got in line behind them because Banner got sent to Disney jail for Hulking out inside of Small World and Natasha and Fury are trying to bail him out. It seems that the kids have adopted Carol, Vision, and Wanda into our group until Banner gets out of jail and Clint just left them after getting out of Haunted Mansion."

"Well, it seems like Small World is running again!" Hope said happily, noticing as Tony's group walked out of Small World.

"They do have that Dr. Strange guy." Scott commented as Tony's group walked towards them. "He probably just used his time magic to undo whatever damage the Hulk did."

"Hey guys..." Tony said uneasily, scanning the group. "Where's my kid?"

"Philharmagic. We're headed there right now." Steve said quickly. "He has adults with him. Carol, Shuri, and the two friends Carol forced you to bring are waiting outside for us. Wanda and Vision are with them too since the rest of their group is bailing Bruce out of Disney jail."

"So they did find him!" Pepper said happily. "I was worried they wouldn't when Tony invited them at the last minute."

"They were stalking the entrance to Haunted Mansion." Sam said, nodding.

"So we have two more teenagers. Great." Rhodey said bitterly.

"I'm sure they're fine!" Scott said happily.

"We're gonna go meet up with them." Hope said, looking over at T'Challa as the two forced the group forward. "See ya at lunch!"

"Do we know Peter's girlfriend?" Bucky asked as the group walked towards the group outside of Philharmagic.

"Nope. I wasn't even aware he had one." Sam said quickly. "How did that nerd get a girlfriend?"

"Nerds have game too." Scott said quickly.

T'Challa laughed as they approached the kids. "You believe that."

"He really said 'this bitch ugly'." MJ said as Peter angrily shook his head beside her.

"Yeet." Vision's monotone voice rang out.

"He said the meme!" Ned said happily.

"Hey guys!" Sam said happily as everyone looked over at the group of teenagers.

"Hey Wilson!" Carol said happily.

"Were you guys waiting for us?" Steve said as everyone started walking inside.

"Yeah. May as well, right?" Wanda said, smiling a little bit. "Peter's friends are fun."

"I'm MJ, by the way." MJ said quickly. "Peter's girlfriend."

"This is the girlfriend." Bucky said, smiling a little bit.

"Please don't." Peter said quickly.

"Peter, we're allowed to make fun of you." Wanda said jokingly, softly elbowing Peter in the chest. "It's just what extended family does."

"I don't think they're prepared for extended family humor though." Peter said uneasily, watching as MJ fist bumped Sam.

"You're one of my favorites!" MJ said happily.

"What is it with the Stark men and getting with women who are so much taller than them?" Sam asked jokingly.

"Really?" Peter complained. "Where is that noobmaster69 guy Mr. Thor was telling me about when you need him!?"

"It's not that bad." Wanda said reluctantly.

"Do you two want to hear about how we totally owned Peter the first time we met him?" Bucky asked Ned and MJ.

"Okay, maybe it's bad." Wanda corrected.

"Sam, Bucky, leave Peter alone." Vision said, shaking his head. "He's a teenager, for crying out loud. You don't need to make fun of him in front of his friends."

"I agree with Vision." Carol said quickly. "Leave him alone, guys."

"Fine, fine." Sam said reluctantly.

"Do you guys wanna check out that train in the Dumbo area after this?" Scott asked.

"No!" Peter and Bucky said quickly, looking at each other in confusion.

"I know you know why I don't like trains, but why-" Bucky started to ask.

"He got hit with one in Amsterdam." MJ said quickly. "We avoid trains if possible now."

"The kid and I finally have something in common!" Bucky said happily.

"Okay, bonding moment aside," Carol said, smiling a little bit. "If you had to choose a song to demonstrate your relationship between you and another person in this group, what would the song be?"

Wanda and Vision looked at each other and started laughing. Wanda's mouth curled into an all knowing smirk. "Yakety Yak?"

"Naturally." Vision confirmed.

"Naturally."

"Yakety Yak? Seriously?" Scott asked, laughing a bit.

"Sentimental value." Wanda said as Vision started laughing.

"Years ago, Wanda was having a little dance party in her room at the Avengers Compound and I walked in on her. We both literally paused, trying to figure out how to operate." Vision said happily, reminiscing as he looked over at Wanda.

"And then Vision started side stepping. I asked him what he was doing, and he said he was dancing. I helped him loosen up a bit, and we just had a dance party together." Wanda concluded.

"God, I remember that." Sam said, laughing a bit. "I was so confused when I heard thumping and screaming from the floor above. Finding out it was a dance party, that makes a lot of sense."

"I got one." Peter said, smiling as he looked over at Ned. "Two Player Game from Be More Chill."

Ned smiled widely as the two started singing the beginning of the song. Sam looked over at MJ uneasily. "There's two of them?"

"They aren't that bad. I wouldn't be dating Peter if they were." MJ responded. "There's a reason why I'm a part of the group."

"Hey, do you guys remember what's for lunch?" Scott asked as the group grabbed 3D glasses. "Hope and I lost our papers, and Shuri has T'Challa's."

"She just looks so happy." T'Challa said, watching as Shuri got Peter, Ned, and surprisingly Wanda to sing All Star despite the fact that they weren't going to Universal Studios. "I don't want to interrupt her."

"We're meeting at Crystal Palace." Vision said, already placing the glasses on his face. "I committed it to memory. It has Winnie the Pooh characters walking around it. Buffet style, not that I'll drink or eat anything, but still."

"Why won't he eat anything?" Ned whispered.

"He's a robot!" Wanda, Shuri, and Peter said exhaustedly.

"Wait... That's The Vision?" Ned asked.

"Dude, why do you think we've been calling him Vision this whole time?" MJ asked exhaustedly.

"I thought he had red skin..."

"Oh lord..." Wanda said exhaustedly as the group was led into the small theater, sitting down in a middle row. "Hanging out with your friends is gonna be fun, isn't it?"

"You bet." Peter said jokingly.

As soon as they were out, Shuri pulled out her phone. "Um... What time were we supposed to meet for lunch?"

"Twelve twenty."

"We're running late." Shuri said, looking at her paper to find some indication of a landmark to find the place. "It's twelve thirty."

"We gotta go!" Carol said as everyone, following Vision since he had the park map memorized, in the direction of Crystal Palace.

Tony was angrily standing at the entrance, arms crossed. "Really Steve? Running late?"

"We were in the Philharmagic and lost track of time. It was my idea to go there." Peter said quickly, making his way to the beginning of the group. "Sorry Mr. Stark."

Tony eased up, smiling a little bit as he patted Peter on the shoulder. "It's fine. Due to Pepper's... Convincing, you're spending the rest of the day with Steve's crew. Your friends are getting added to his and Natasha's group, so... You can hang out with them. Just make sure you hang out with us at some point this vacation, okay?"

"Okay." Peter said as Tony led the group to their table.

"Nicely done mini Stark." Sam whispered, patting Peter on the shoulder.

"Hey, has someone ordered some fossils?" Natasha Romanov asked jokingly as everyone sat down at the table. Bruce Banner looked exhausted as Nick Fury lectured him, and Clint was just sitting there minding his own business.

"Very funny Natasha." Bucky said, rolling his eyes.

"I'll watch the table while you guys go get food." Vision said happily, smiling at Wanda. "I'll be fine."

"Let's go get food!" MJ said happily as the group walked over to the buffet, leaving Vision to a napkin and a pen on the table.

As Peter walked back, Wanda, who was already back at the table with a small sample of the foods so she could describe the taste to Vision, looked over at him. "Boo!"

"Ah!" Peter said, jumping a little bit as he sat down across from the two. "Stop that! You-"

"You almost made me drop my croissant." Vision interrupted, causing Wanda to give him a confused look.

"You know memes? Why am I finding out about this now?" Wanda asked.

"Did I say something wrong?" Vision asked.

"Oh my God, he doesn't know!" Wanda said excitedly.

"You're gonna be joining me, Shuri, Ned, and MJ in trying to figure out how many memes he knows, right?"

"Obviously!" Wanda said, reaching across the table and high fiving Peter.

"Did we miss something?" Steve asked as he and Bucky sat back down at the table.

"You are asking the wrong person." Vision said casually.

"You guys don't know what memes are?" MJ asked as she, Ned, and Shuri sat down at the table.

"Oh no..." Bruce said, shaking his head. "Now look what you've done, Steve?"

"Peter, you still have access to that slideshow, right?" Ned asked as Peter got out his cellphone.

"Heck yeah!"

"You made a slideshow about memes?" Shuri asked, laughing.

"I've been trying to get Mr. Stark to sit through it, but Mrs. Stark is the only one who's actually seen it."

"It's very informative." Pepper said, walking past the table. "Sure helped me understand Peter's sense of humor a little bit!"

"Do we have any choice on whether or not we watch this?" Sam asked.

"Absolutely not." Peter and Wanda said, Wanda pulling out her cell phone as Peter shared the slideshow with her to show Vision, her silver ring clanking the back of her red phone case.

"See, a meme is something kinda funny that's spread around the internet in different fashions, making it way funnier than before." Peter explained.

"For example..." Shuri said, looking down at her brother's shoes as he walked back to the table. "T'Challa, WHAT ARE THOSE!?"

"Sneakers. You made them!" T'Challa said, sitting down near the teenagers.

"So... That was a meme?" Steve asked.

"Give us an example of a meme we would both know." Bucky said nervously.

"I can do this all day." Sam said quickly. "On your left. I'm with you til the end of the line."

"America's Ass!" Scott said quickly.

"I think I get it... Memes are kinda like an inside joke." Steve said quickly.

"Exactly!" Wanda said happily.

"You old timers are catching on!" MJ said jokingly.

"So... Whatever anyone says here could, in theory, equate to a meme?" Vision asked.

"Exactly." Peter said, smiling at the android as the group continued their lecture over lunch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow... I did not expect people to actually kinda like this... So if you're reading this, thanks! This is my first work on here, and it's honestly just me having fun. Just so everyone knows where we're kinda headed with this carride, I have 38 chapters already written, I'm spacing out when I post them, and the story isn't even halfway written. If you're invested in this, hope you're in it for the long run!


	4. Magic Kingdom, Day 1, Part 3... AKA How Wanda's Groupies was Formed

After lunch, the group walked out of Crystal Palace, stomachs full and phones full of pictures with the Winnie the Pooh gang.

"So, what are we gonna do now?" Wanda asked.

"We could go do the rest of the rides in Fantasyland." Steve asked.

"Actually," Vision said, grabbing Peter's arm. "I want to borrow Peter for a little bit."

"Why?" Peter asked, a bit concerned.

"I want to do that... Wanda, what's that ride you said you were scared to go on?"

"Space Mountain?" Wanda asked, growing a bit confused.

"Yes! Space Mountain!" Vision said quickly. "I just want to go check out the ride time for that, and if it's short enough, maybe ride it. Seems like it's Peter's speed."

"Wh-" Peter started to ask.

"It is your speed, right Peter?" Vision said, with a slight edge to his voice that clearly said to go with it.

"Yeah. It's definitely my speed." Peter said quickly.

"Do you guys want to split for a bit?" Steve asked.

"It'll be real quick." Vision said, grabbing Peter's arm as the two walked away. "We'll see you in a bit!"

As soon as they were far enough away from the group, Peter looked over at Vision. "What's all this about? Am I in trouble or something?"

"No, you're not in trouble." Vision said hesitantly, walking past Space Mountain and back towards the direction of Main Street. "If anything, I'm the one that's in trouble."

"But you and Wanda seem happy."

"A little more complicated than that." Vision said uneasily, pausing near the entrance of Tomorrowland, pulling out a plastic bag with an envelope inside. Vision grabbed the envelope, opening it up and showing Peter the folded paper inside. "Unfold it."

Peter unfolded the piece of paper, looking at the paper and zeroing in on the words at the top. Property Deed. Peter looked up at Vision, a huge smile on his face. "You and Wanda bought a house!? Dude, that's awesome!"

"I bought the house in our names. Wanda has no idea." Vision said nervously. "The house got burned down years ago, and all that's left is the foundation, so even then, it's not technically a house."

"Wanda does know?"

"No, she doesn't." Vision said uneasily. "I was going to surprise her with it at dinner this week, but then Stark told us we were going to Disney and we didn't have a choice, and... I want to marry her."

Peter laughed a little bit. "Vision, that's awesome, don't get me wrong, but why did you separate me from the group?"

"I need help picking out a ring, and since she sees you as a little brother, I thought you could help."

"What exactly do you need help with?" Peter asked, folding back up the property deed as he handed it back to Vision. "I know you said it, but I'm gonna need more info than picking out a ring."

"Well, since we're here," Vision explained, the two walking down Main Street until they made their way into one of the gift shops, stopping in front of a wall of rings in little bags. "I may as well get a Disney ring, right? I need help picking a ring that she would like."

"Okay..." Peter said, scanning the small wall of rings. "You do know her ring size, right?"

"I thought you did."

"You want to propose to her, and you didn't sneakily find out her ring size?"

"I didn't think this through! I thought we established with the fact I impulsively bought property in our names!" Vision said quickly. "Besides, you bought her that silver ring for her birthday a couple years ago!"

"The ring was my idea, but..." Peter started to say, then held out his hand. "Vision, unlock your phone and give it to me."

"Why?"

"I have a plan." Peter said as Vision unlocked his phone and handed it to Peter. Peter scrolled through his contacts, finding the one he needed. He pressed the dial button, then held the phone up to his ear.

"Go for Romanov." Natasha said on the other end.

"Hi, Miss Natasha," Peter said, noticing a panicked look on Vision's face. "It's Peter Parker. Don't let anyone know you're talking to me. Basically, Vision wants to propose to Wanda, so he dragged me away to help him pick out a ring, and neither of us know her ring size. You still know it, right?"

"Where are you, Clint?" Natasha asked, going along with what Peter was saying.

"The gift shops on Main Street. I don't remember the name of the one we're in right now."

"Gimmie five minutes."

"Thank you!" Peter said, hanging up the phone as he handed it back to Vision. "Problem solved."

"Why did you call Natasha?" Vision asked.

"The ring may have been my idea, and I did chip in for it, but Natasha was the one who bought it. You are talking about that silver ring that says Maximoff on it, right? The one that has her mother, father, and brother's names engraved on the inside?"

"Yeah..."

"Natasha was the one who bought it. If anyone is gonna know her ring size, it's going to be her."

"Why didn't I think of that?" Vision complained.

Peter laughed a little bit, putting his hands on the sides of Vision's face. "Because what are you?"

"I'm an idiot sandwich." Vision said, closing his eyes as he nodded a little bit.

"Very good." Peter said, removing his hands from Vision's face.

"What are you two doing?" Clint asked, walking towards the duo through the front door.

"What are you doing here?" Peter asked.

"Well, I'm part of Natasha's alibi with you two now, so she told me to find you two and text her the specific store." Clint explained. "What is going on?"

"I may have bought land in my and Wanda's name and didn't tell her, so now I'm planning on proposing to her." Vision quickly explained. "I don't know her ring size, so I thought Peter would, and when Peter said he didn't know, he called Natasha."

"And you told the kid, but not me?" Clint asked as Natasha walked inside.

"God, I really do clean up after you boys, don't I?" Natasha said, walking over to the group.

"Sorry to call you away, Miss Natasha." Peter said quickly.

"No problem. She's a size seven." Natasha said as she and Clint joined Vision and Peter, scanning the walls.

Peter eventually grabbed a gold ring from the wall, a red gem in the center making it look like a rose. "This one."

"You sure?" Vision asked, grabbing the ring.

"Beauty and the Beast is her favorite Disney movie, and it looks like the rose. It's gold and red. Red is her favorite color. It's perfect."

"Agreed." Natasha said happily.

"So do you have a place where you're gonna propose?" Clint asked as the group walked over to the register.

"I have to have a place?" Vision asked.

"Oh, you loveable idiot." Natasha said, shaking her head.

"I could find one..." Clint suggested. "I sneak away from the group all the time, so she wouldn't suspect anything from me."

"And I could always record it. You'll want something to show the kids, right? If that is possible..." Natasha said happily.

"And once we figure out a place, I can always lead her there." Peter added. "She'll just think I'm being me."

"You guys would really help that much?" Vision asked as the group left the gift shop.

"We can make a group chat to make it easier." Clint said as Vision got out his cell phone, making the group.

"We need a code name." Natasha demanded.

"Wedding Group." Peter said quickly. "But the codename is Wanda's Groupies."

"Kinda corny..." Clint said, wrinkling his nose a bit.

"But it fits." Natasha said, grabbing her phone. "The group is at Seven Dwarves Mine Train. Should we tell them to wait for us, or..."

"We're headed there right now." Vision said happily, putting away his phone. "Group chat is made."

"I'll start scouting. We'll come up with codenames later." Clint said, walking away.

About twenty feet away, Monica Rambeau impatiently tapped her foot on the sidewalk. "Will Darcy hurry up with her coffee?"

"Remind me why we're here again?" Jimmy Woo asked, looking over at Monica.

"Hayward told me that Tony Stark gathered the Avengers in Disney World, and he told me to follow them around and make sure they aren't causing trouble." Monica explained as Darcy Lewis came back with coffee. "I didn't want to come alone, so I forced you and Darcy to come with."

Jimmy sighed, shaking his head. The three people met under unusual circumstances, after the Blip when everyone came back to life, and the three of them got contacted to deal with collateral damage, specifically Wanda Maximoff, who had thought that her boyfriend, the Vision, had truly died before the Snap and almost brought down a section of forest in Montana. The three of them were sent on a wild goose chase to find the Vision's body, which had been left in a wooden coffin in Wakanda, not buried through the haste and panic of the Snap, and insert an artificial Infinity Stone to repower his body since he was one of the few people on record known to be able to calm Wanda down. "I understand that Monica, don't get me wrong, but what kind of trouble are these people going to get into at Disney World, of all places?"

"Can't we just have fun?" Darcy complained. "This is Disney World, for crying out loud!"

"I'm trying not to get fired, though."

"From your mother's agency."

"She put Hayward in charge."

"Because you were Blipped." Darcy argued. "All I'm trying to say is that we can watch them and have fun!"

Monica laughed, rolling her eyes. "I know, you're right."

"What were they doing in that gift shop, anyway?" Jimmy asked as the trio followed the four Avengers back to Magic Kingdom.

"I don't know. Spiderman and that blonde guy went in there first, then Hawkeye, then Black Widow. They're planning something."

"Glad we agree on that." Darcy said, holding up her coffee.


	5. Magic Kingdom, Day 1, Part 4... AKA Wanda and Peter Crackhead Hour

"How was Space Mountain?" Wanda asked as Peter, Vision, and Natasha returned to the group.

"Dark." Peter said, following Wanda as the rest of the group got in line.

Vision looked around, noticing that Steve, Bucky, Sam, and Fury were nowhere to be seen. "Where'd-"

"Dumbo." Bruce said, shaking his head. "They don't think they can handle this rollercoaster."

"Can you handle this rollercoaster?" Natasha asked jokingly.

"I'll be fine!"

"Vis, you wanna be ride partners?" MJ asked. "Wanda really wants to ride this one with Peter, and Shuri called dibs on Ned."

"Why not?" Vision said, shrugging a bit as he made his way to MJ. He nervously looked over at Wanda and Peter. "Please don't go bonkers..."

"Us? Bonkers?" Wanda asked jokingly as Vision kept walking to MJ, his back turned on the two. "We'll be fine!"

"Hey, I've been thinking about our project." Peter said, smiling a little bit.

"We Didn't Start The Fire?"

"That'd be the one!"

"Whatcha got?" Wanda said excitedly. As a joke, the two of them had started changing the lyrics to Billy Joel's "We Didn't Start The Fire" to fit the Avengers. All they really had was the first chorus, but the two had fun with it, which is all they were really looking forward too.

"War Machine, Falcon spin, Bucky Barnes is back again, Star Lord, Gamora too, Drax, Rocket, I am Groot!" Peter said excitedly, talking it out to the tune of the song.

"This is painful, but Vision, Mantis, Nebula, Ultron in Sokovia." Wanda said, causing Peter to laugh a little.

"What are you two doing?" Natasha asked, laughing as well.

"We're putting all of the Avengers into We Didn't Start The Fire as a way to remember everyone." Wanda said happily. "And ya know, important events. We're trying to figure out how to include the Infinity Stones."

"What do you have so far?" Bruce asked, a bit worried.

Peter looked over at Wanda, the started singing. "Tony Stark, Iron Man. Nick Fury has a plan. Big shot, Pepper Potts, arc reactor core."

Wanda stared back at Peter as she did the next part. "Asgard, ancient war, Loki and his brother Thor. Bruce Banner, radiation, transformation-"

"ROAR!" Peter interrupted, causing Bruce to laugh. "Coulson and Maria Hill, they're the agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Clint Barton, Hawkeye. Black Widow, Russian spy."

"Captain Rodgers, World War 2. Bucky, Peggy, I love you. First Avenger, here we go, everyone assemble!"

"We didn't start the fire, it was always burnin', since the world's been turnin'." Peter and Wanda sang together, keeping eye contact as they walked down the line. "We didn't start the fire, and we didn't light it, but we're trying to fight it."

"We're trying to figure out the next part." Wanda said, laughing a bit. "We've been working on this for a while."

"Quite the collection you two have." Natasha said, laughing as the two concluded.

"Oh, I just though of another one!" Wanda said happily. "Civil War, Ant Man, Wanda Maximoff, and Spiderman."

"Why don't you have a nickname?" Peter asked. "Everyone else has one."

Wanda shrugged. "Never really had a use for one."

"You'll get one eventually, trust me." Bruce said, shaking his head.

"I have no... You have got to be kidding me." Wanda started to say, then her eyes zeroed in on someone a little further back in line.

"What's wrong?" Peter asked, looking in her direction.

"Remember how I wasn't in a good place after I came back from the Snap?" Wanda asked.

"Yeah."

"Well, the people who helped bring back Vision to calm me down are stalking me." Wanda said, smiling a little bit as she held up her hand and playfully waved to Monica, Jimmy, and Darcy.

"She's seen us..." Monica said, shaking her head.

"It's not like we're hidden very well, Monica." Jimmy said. "We're literally wearing sunglasses and baseball caps."

"Are you scared to see Wanda again or something?" Darcy asked.

"I got sucked into her force field, she threw me out, and I went back in again to bring Vision to her. I don't exactly feel at ease."

"I mean... She doesn't seem all that angry right now, Monica." Jimmy said, pointing as Wanda broke her attention off of the trio, now singing some song about being space rangers with Spiderman. "She... Actually looks kinda happy. I don't think I've ever seen her smile this much in any picture."

"It know, it looks kinda freaky." Darcy agreed.

"What are you two singing?" Carol asked, laughing as she looked over at Peter and Wanda.

"I Wanna Be from Starship!" Peter said excitedly. "It's the opening song of the musical!"

"I thought you two only did that when space was involved..." Vision said exhaustedly, then looked past Wanda and saw Jimmy, Monica, and Darcy. "Hi Jimmy! Hi Darcy! Hi Monica!"

"Hi Vision!" Jimmy said happily.

"Dude, really?" Monica asked.

"No point in pretending. They already know it's us." Darcy said, making way through the line, muttering excuses about needing to catch up to their party. A couple people protested, but all in all, Jimmy, Darcy, and Monica made their way to the Avengers with ease.

"What are you guys doing here?" Wanda asked exhaustedly.

"Hayward-"

"Say no more." Wanda interrupted Monica, holding up one of her hands. "Sorry you're put on babysitting detail again."

"Babysitting detail?" Carol asked as Monica attempted to hide her face.

"Wanda went a little... Bonkers, shall we say, and almost destroyed a forest in Montana. S.W.O.R.D. and the FBI sent Monica, Jimmy, and Ms. Darcy Lewis, an astrophysicist, to come and find slash repair my body." Vision explained.

"Wait a minute... Monica?" Carol asked as Monica gave her a nervous smile.

"Hi Aunt Carol..." Monica said hesitantly.

"How's Lieutenant Trouble doing?" Carol asked, hugging Monica tightly. "I'm sorry about your mom, kiddo."

"I am too." Monica whispered back.

"Jimmy?" Scott said happily, looking over at Jimmy, a big smile on his face.

"Scott, it's..." Jimmy said, doing a little card trick and pulling out his business card. "James E. Woo."

"Oh my God, Hope, he learned the card trick!" Scott said, jumping up and down in line.

MJ looked over at Darcy. "You got a connection to an Avenger we should know about?"

"Do you?" Darcy asked, looking MJ up and down.

"Yeah. Me." Peter said, holding out his hand. "I'm Peter Parker, by the way. Carol's adopted me as her son, Wanda's adopted me as her brother, and Ned and MJ are my friends from school."

"Well, in that case, I'm friends with Jane Foster. I know Thor." Darcy said, shaking Peter's hand. She looked over at Wanda. "He is adorable!"

"It's why he's mine." Wanda said, hugging Peter tightly, only to look over and see Carol playfully glaring at her. "Ours. Peter is ours."

"That's better."

"Why don't you guys just stick with us?" Vision asked, the line getting closer and closer to the boarding station. "It'll be easier to babysit us if you're in our group, right?"

"Yeah!" Wanda said happily, turning her attention to Peter. "High ho, high ho, it's off to work we go!"

"Do do do do, dodo do do do!" Peter sang along as the two walked forward.

"High ho, high ho, high ho, high two!" Wanda concluded, saying the number of how many people for her row as she and Peter got in line for a car.

"Is she always like this?" Monica asked.

"God no." Natasha said as Vision and MJ followed behind and got in the same car as Wanda and Peter, just a row behind. "Peter brings it out in her."

"Hey Peter," T'Challa said, getting in a row with Carol. "Convince Stark to let those three to transfer to our party!"

"Are you guys sure about that?" Monica asked uneasily.

"It'll be easier to 'babysit us' as Wanda and Vision put it, if we're all in the same group, right?" Shuri asked jokingly.

"She has a point..." Darcy said, shrugging a bit.

"How many in your group?" The greeter asked.

"Three?" Jimmy said uneasily.

"You go into the car behind that next group, two in the front row, one in the back!"

Outside the attraction, Hayward was stalking Monica and crew, shaking his head as they blew their cover. "God damnit, Monica."

"Let me guess," A new voice said. "You wanted them to distracted Wanda so you could take the Vision's newly repurposed body?"

Hayward turned around and saw a woman with dark hair, wearing a purple shirt, blue jean shorts, and a broach pinned to her shirt. "How do you-"

"Agatha Harkness, dear." Agatha said, smiling at Hayward. "As it turns out, Wanda is a special interest to me. Perhaps we can work together."

"And what can you do, exactly?"

"Watch..."


	6. Magic Kingdom, Day 1, Part 5... AKA Wanda's Powers are a Little Janky

By the time the group had finished dinner at Pecos Bill's, everyone was pretty much done for the day. Well, everyone, except for Wanda and Vision.

"Are you two gonna be okay by yourselves?" Tony asked nervously, looking at the two.

"We'll be fine, Tony." Vision said, steering Wanda away as Peter started attempting to convince Tony to let him and the other teenagers stay for a little while longer.

"Let's go!" Wanda said happily, the two running to the line of Splash Mountain.

"Are we really running away from Tony?" Vision asked, laughing as the two slowed down, walking into the que.

"Okay, I'm... Still not entirely his biggest fan, but he's the vacation dictator right now." Wanda explained, walking backwards through the que, a big smile on her face. "I appreciate that he's paying for everything, don't get me wrong, but I want a little bit of freedom to roam around the pack with just my boyfriend and to not be on six year old time."

"Good point. I don't mind spending time with Natasha and Peter, but the groups are ridiculous. He really has everything centered around Morgan." Vision said jokingly.

"You think we would have everything centered around our kids in the future?"

"Maybe." Vision said, then thought for a moment. "Wait, our kids?"

Wanda shrugged. "I don't know. I want to think that we might be together for a long time-"

"Think?"

"Vis, everyone I have ever loved has died on me, even you, technically. I'm just scared that maybe we aren't built to last."

"Well, that's the beautiful thing, right?" Vision asked, thankful that he had given the ring and deed to Natasha for safe keeping since he felt the urge to propose here and now, but he also felt like this was bad timing. "Things are great because they aren't permanent. We all die at some point."

"I don't want to think about death right now." Wanda said, gripping Vision's hand tightly. "I just want to focus on the fact that we're both alive. That's all that really matters."

"Agreed." Vision said, then noticed that Wanda's eyes were faintly glowing red. "Wanda, what's wrong? Your eyes are red."

"What?" Wanda asked, the red fading from her eyes. "Nothing's wrong..."

"It looked like you were about to use your powers."

"I don't know why. That only really happened when I first got my powers." Wanda explained. "It happened so fast, and I couldn't control it that easily, so I'd get random power surges that just attacked people. Minor injuries. My eyes glowing red was a sign for that."

"You never really talk about your time with Strucker..."

"I don't like thinking about it. Pietro and I just wanted to change the world, especially since our current world had Tony Stark in it, and that world killed our parents, but we didn't really think about what we were actually doing. We were blinded by rage."

"I know." Vision said, smiling at Wanda. "No one is judging you."

"I... I know that. Memories of the whole thing just... They just flooded my mind and I don't know why."

"You have been spending a lot of time with Peter today, and he does remind you of Pietro."

"That must be why." Wanda said hesitantly.

"We don't have to think about that right now, though." Vision said reassuringly, rubbing the inside of Wanda's wrist with his thumb as they held hands. "Let's just enjoy our hour or two of alone time."

Wanda nodded, nothing else needing to be said.

Outside the attraction, Agatha looked over at Hayward. "See, I can do that."

"Make her eyes glow?" Hayward said judgingly.

"I can manipulate her powers." Agatha explained. "My goal was to make her powers freak out, but when Vision saw her red eyes, she built up her guard."

"So it's better to do that when her defenses are down..." Hayward said, nodding his head.

"I bet I'll be able to do a lot tomorrow." Agatha said, shaking her head. "You heard Tony Stark over dinner. They're going to Animal Kingdom tomorrow. Perfect place to let down her guard."

"What about in her sleep?" Hayward asked.

"Something I'll have to try later..." Agatha said, laughing to herself. "The fun is only just beginning..."


	7. Animal Kingdom, Day 2, Part 1... AKA The Lion King Sing-Along

"Okay, so given how things went yesterday," Tony announced in the lobby, handing out new papers. "I've readjusted the groups because I know, for a fact, most of you are going to split away."

"Vacation Dictator strikes again..." Wanda muttered under her breath, causing Vision to laugh.

"What's so funny, Vision?" Tony asked, calling everyone attention to the duo.

"Nothing, sir!" Vision said quickly. After Tony turned his attention away to explain where they would be meeting up for lunch and dinner, Vision whispered into Wanda's ear, "You are going to get me in trouble, Darling."

"Pretty sure I've already done that." Wanda whispered back.

"Looks like we're with the Starks today..." Shuri said uneasily to T'Challa, then read who else was in her group. "At least the other teenagers are in this group..."

"Does he carry a printer in his suitcase or something?" Jimmy asked, noticing that he, Monica, and Darcy were split up, in the same group with at least one other Avenger they had previous knowledge of.

"Yes." Pepper said, shaking her head. "Yes, he does."

"And printer paper." Peter added.

"So many stacks of printer paper..."

"At least Wanda and Vision are in our group, Mrs. Stark." Peter said, smiling a bit as he stared at the paper.

"Listen, Peter," Pepper said, laughing to herself. "Make sure you remember to spend time with us today, okay? Even though he won't admit it, Tony missed not having you around yesterday."

"I will, I promise." Peter said, zeroing in on Wanda and Vision, laughing at some inside joke. "I just also really need to help Vision."

"With what? He's a robot."

"I'm not allowed to say, exactly."

Natasha rolled her eyes, deciding that it was just going to be easier to tell Pepper the truth. "Keep this on the DL, but Vision wants to propose to Wanda, and Peter, Clint, and I are helping him figure out a place to pop the question."

"Natasha!" Peter chided, shaking his head.

"Peter, if there is anything I've learned from being a spy, it's that you need eyes and ears everywhere. You need a network." Natasha said, crossing her arms as everyone made their way to the busses. "I've already told that Gamora chick from the Guardians group, that Darcy girl who showed up yesterday, Strange, T'Challa, Bucky, and Loki. They're all going to be coming up with places to pop the question."

"I'll keep my eye out too." Pepper said as Tony called for everyone to board the bus who was in his group.

"Okay, Stark group," Tony said, clapping his hands to get his group's attention, which included Peter, MJ, Ned, Shuri, T'Challa, Pepper, Morgan, Happy, Stephen, Rhodey, Steve, Bucky, Sam, Wanda, Vision, Natasha, Bruce, Scott, Hope, and Jimmy. "What ride should we go on first?"

"I vote Kilimanjaro Safari!" Peter said, raising his hand.

"Not the Festival of the Lion King?" Pepper asked. "I heard that was a big attraction..."

"Yes, but," Peter said, looking over at Morgan, smiling widely and ruffling her hair. "We want Morgan here to actually see the animals, right? The animals are always out first thing in the morning."

"Yeah. Says so right here in this article about 'Top Ten Tips When You Go To Disney's Animal Kingdom'." MJ said, holding up her phone waving the screen in the air.

"Dad, I want to see the animals!" Morgan said excitedly.

"Fine, we'll head to the safari thing first." Tony said, shaking his head.

"Tony, we can take our time. I can literally rewind time. We'll be fine." Stephen said, shaking his head disappointedly.

Peter started singing some kind song nobody but Morgan and Wanda recognized, only to have the two others join in. Tony shook his head. "When did this vacation turn into a sing-along?"

"You had to expect this, Tony." Pepper said exhaustedly, realizing that Peter, Morgan, and MJ were singing Circle of Life, and that the jibberish they were singing before hand was the Zulu in the beginning of the song. "We're in Disney World."

"Yeah, I know." Tony said dismissively, then zeroed in on Wanda's face, his head tilting in confusion. "What's Wanda doing? Her face... It looks weird..."

"Tony, she's smiling."

"She never smiles."

"And why would she? That girl has more trauma than any other person on this trip." Pepper stated, smiling to herself as she noticed Vision, albeit a little flat, joining in on the song before Sam, Shuri, Ned, and MJ did the same. "You know how infectious of a personality Peter has. He brings it out in people. He and Wanda spent so much time together yesterday, it's no wonder she's smiling."

"I didn't realize they were that close."

"You're part of the reason they're this close." Steve said, turning his attention away from Wanda's giant smile. "I don't know the whole story, but after Vision helped to get everyone out of jail, Wanda really wanted to meet Peter because he got wrapped up in this world at the same age she did. They met, they talked, and the rest is history."

"Yeah. Peter is almost like her younger brother at this point." Bucky agreed.

"Who knew?" Tony said, shrugging as he continued listening to the off key sing along.

The shuttle stopped, and everyone got off. As soon as everyone was inside the park, Peter and MJ led the charge, Peter picking up Morgan and putting her on his shoulders, running towards Africa to get to Kilimanjaro Safari.

"Kids, wait!" Pepper said as Ned and Shuri took off after them, Wanda and Vision close behind.

"Don't drop my daughter, Peter!" Tony yelled, everyone else running after the kids.

"On your left!" Steve yelled, quickly passing everyone up and catching up to the teenagers.

"Oh come ON!" Sam complained as Steve passed him.

"Why are we running?" Jimmy asked exhaustedly as he, Scott, Hope, and Bruce held up the rear.

"Because Peter and MJ took off running with Morgan." Hope said simply.

"But do we have to run?" Bruce asked exhaustedly.

"You are literally the Hulk."

"Doesn't mean I like running! I spend most of my time in a lab, for crying out loud!" Bruce complained.

"Same difference, right?" Scott asked jokingly.

"You guys are taking forever!" Natasha complained, everyone walking into the que for the ride.

"Not all of us are spies, Natasha." Bruce complained as Natasha fell back as Bruce struggled to catch his breath.

"Speaking of spies," Natasha said once Scott, Hope, and Jimmy were out of ear shot. "I'm adding you to me network."

"Your network?" Bruce asked uneasily.

"Your son is going to propose to his girlfriend, and I have a network going to help find a proper place to do it."

"I don't have a child, Nat."

"What do you call Vision, then?"

Bruce's mouth dropped. "Vision is going to propose to Wanda? Oh my God!"

"Bruce, keep it down." Natasha said, laughing a little bit. "Vision got Parker, Barton, and myself to help him figure out the time and place to do it. We already have the ring, the when and where is what we're trying to figure out now."

"Obviously, he has to propose at sunset. It's romantic if he does it then."

"Obviously. We all agreed on that in the group chat." Natasha said quietly. "We're all trying to figure out the place in our own way."

"So Clint is sneaking away from the group and doing some recon by stalking Wanda from afar to see what places she seems to like the most?"

"Naturally."

"Peter is being Peter, being nice and friendly and taking notice of everything she says?"

"Of course."

"And you're forming your own little spy network to come up with ideas and pick up on social cues." Bruce said quickly. "You want me to join your spy network, don't you?"

"Absolutely! It's only fair as one of Vision's makers."

"Does Tony know?"

"No! Wanda still has some unresolved issues with Tony. We are not letting him anywhere near this proposal scheme."

"Are you saying that because Wanda is like your child and you don't want to set her off, or ate you saying that because you don't want Tony to ruin your fun?"

"Yes."

"I'm in. Who are the other people in the network so I know who I can talk to?"

"Gamora, Barnes, Pepper, Darcy, Strange, T'Challa, and Loki."

"Loki? Really?"

"Thor would tell everyone."

"True..." Bruce said, sighing heavily. "I'll let you know if I see something?"

"Oh no, you're my right hand man." Natasha said, quieting down as they got closer to the rest of the group. "Tony literally put us in a room together. I need someone to talk over the ideas with."

"Of course." Bruce said, shaking his head. "Obviously, I'm in."


	8. Animal Kingdom, Day 2, Part 2... AKA How Loki, Darcy, and Gamora Destroy the Spy Network

"At least this land is pretty..." Valkyrie said, looking at Pandora. Their group had just gotten there, electing to not go at the same time as the other two giant groups Tony had separated them into. The only one not in line was Rocket for the sole reason that he looked like a raccoon and wasn't tall enough to actually ride any of the rides.

"Hey, Loki," Darcy said, pulling Loki back for a second. "Do you... Are you aw-"

"If you're asking if I'm a part of the network, the answer is yes."

"You two are working with that Black Widow lady too?" Gamora asked, walking in the back as the group waited in line for Flight of Passage.

"Yeah, we are." Darcy said, getting out her phone. "And, jumping off of Natasha's idea, I'm texting Jimmy and Monica."

"I don't even know who this Vision and Wanda are." Gamora said, shaking her head.

"Why are you two talking about Wanda and Vision?" Thor asked, looking at the group.

"Nothing, brother. Just trying to introduce Gamora here to some of the other people on this trip." Loki said quickly. Thor shrugged, going back to his animated conversation with Peter Quill about who the leader of the group today way. Loki took a ponytail holder off of his wrist, tying his hair back in a messy bun. "We need to keep this quiet. My brother can't entirely keep a secret."

"I may have told Mantis to help a little bit..."

"Gamora, really?" Loki asked exhaustedly.

"I don't really do emotions that well, Loki."

"I can keep a secret, don't worry." Mantis said quickly. "We can build our own little spy network, and it can be fun!"

"We gotta include Jimmy and Monica in it, though." Darcy said quickly. "They're my new friend group since Jane essentially left me for Thor."

"How is Jane, by the way?" Thor asked.

"How much of that did you hear?" Loki said nervously.

"Something about a spy network. Don't worry, I'm not going to ask to join." Thor said, putting his hands up in defense. "You and I both know I'm bad at keeping secrets, brother."

"Don't know. We haven't talked much recently." Darcy said, the Guardians turning their attention to her. "I kinda have new friends, so..."

"I have not met these new friends..." Thor said, giving Darcy a concerned look.

"Well, I just made them this year, Thor. You go to Wakanda to retrieve an android with two people, and you're hooked for life."

"So you're the reason we have to do this..." Loki said, smirking a little bit.

"What even is a proposal, anyway?" Gamora asked.

"GAMORA!" Loki and Darcy protested.

Thor's mouth dropped before it turned into a happy smile. "Vision's proposing to Wanda?"

"Keep it down!" Darcy said quickly.

"Brother, I swear to Odin, if you tell anyone-"

"I won't tell anyone!" Thor said, then looked over at Korg. "If anything, we should be worried about Korg."

"True." Valkyrie said, looking over at Korg with a scowl on her face.

"Hey man, I won't tell anyone. I'm not that stupid." Korg said, putting his hands up in defeat.

"I'm still confused about what a proposal is..." Gamora said as Peter Quill stepped forward.

"A proposal, dear Gamora, is when a couple loves each other very much, and one person in the couple decides they want to spend the rest of their life with the other. They usually buy a ring, get on one knee," Quill explained, mimicking a proposal to everyone's interest in line. "And you ask your partner to marry them."

"Oh, okay."

"Seems complicated." Nebula said, shrugging as Quill got off of the ground.

"What does this Vision want us to do, exactly?" Drax asked.

"Technically speaking, Vision doesn't know that we're in on it." Darcy said, realization hitting Thor like lightning.

"Romanov is in on it, and she's making a spy network, isn't she?" Thor asked.

"Exactly."

"Classic Nat..."

"We're trying to find good places for Vision to actually propose at. He already has the ring, he's just trying to figure out where to do it." Darcy explained.

"Well, I'm in!" Valkyrie said happily.

"Same here!" Thor and Korg agreed.

"I am Groot!" Groot said happily.

"Groot says we're in." Quill translated. "And I have to agree. You have the rest of the Guardians of the Galaxy at your disposal, Darcy."

"Are you saying that because you actually want to help, Quill, or are you saying that because you're in a constant dick measuring contest with Thor, and since he's going to help, you're going to help?" Gamora asked, smiling a little bit to herself.

"Yes." Quill said, noticing Carol, Monica, Wong, Fury, Maria Hill, Okoye, and someone he didn't recognize coming up behind them. "Hey, we got company."

Thor looked at the group approaching them, his mouth dropping. "You know, at this point, I really shouldn't be surprised that people keep coming back to life, but he's been dead since 2012!"

Loki looked at the person Thor was looking at, his face riddled with confusion. "I remember him dying."

"Yeah, I'm alive again." Phil Coulson said, everyone moving forward in line. "It's a long story..."

"He was alive this whole time and you didn't tell us!?" Thor argued.

"We had other things to worry about, Thor." Fury said, shaking his head.

"You got my text message, right?" Darcy asked, turning her attention to Monica.

"We all got it." Maria said, shaking her head.

"MONICA!" Darcy chided.

"It's not her fault." Carol said quickly. "She tried to hide her phone from me, but I saw the message and told the group."

"And then I sent an email to the OG Avengers." Fury added. "Minus Tony, obviously."

"Are we really excluding Stark from this?" Loki asked.

"You don't know the issues Wanda has with him."

"Yeah, one of his bombs killed her parents." Thor said, shrugging. "Been there, done that."

"WHAT!?" Mantis said, laughing a little bit as she looked at the rest of the Guardians.

"No, he also imprisoned her after her powers went berserk and put her in jail because of the Sokovia Accords." Fury added.

"The what now?" Thor asked, looking around the group.

"I think we were on Sakaar when that was going on..." Loki said as Okoye nodded in agreement.

"Yeah..."

"Oh my lord..." Darcy said, looking over at Fury. "Could you like... Send an email out to everyone but Tony, Wanda, Natasha, and Vision to ask who all knows about what Vision's planning?"

"We really did break this whole thing, didn't we?" Gamora asked.

"Oh, you bet." Darcy said, laughing a little bit as everyone moved further in line.

All the way at the stands for Festival of the Lion King, Peter Parker got the email, shaking his head as he muttered, "Natasha, you have got to be kidding me... This is why we don't make spy networks!"

"Natasha made a spy network?" Wanda asked, Vision's eyes widening. "Why?"

"Um... Well, you see... The thing is..."

"It's for Morgan's birthday." MJ said quickly, covering for Peter. Morgan wasn't paying any attention, attempting to convince Steve that, when it comes time for sledding, to convince Sam to let her borrow the shield to use it as a sled. "We're trying to figure out a birthday present for Morgan since this is technically a giant birthday party for her. Peter didn't want to say anything in case Morgan overheard him."

"Nobody else but the people in the group chat know that it exists, so keep it quiet. Hush hush, you know."

"Right, hush hush." Wanda said, smiling a little bit. Vision looked like he was about to hyperventilate, if robots could do that when they're about to panic.

MJ, sensing Vision's panic, looked over at Peter. "Hey, Peter, do you remember where the bathroom is?"

"Um..." Peter said, noticing Vision's panic as well. "No, I don't, and I need to go to. Vision, do you-"

"Yes, I do. Wanda, I'll be right back, I'm just gonna show them the bathrooms." Vision said, quickly getting up as MJ and Peter did the same, running out of the show building.

"Okay..." Wanda said uneasily.

"Where are Vision and the kids going?" Natasha asked, turning away from her conversation with Clint.

"Bathroom. They'll be right back." Wanda said, shrugging. "They may also be talking about the spy network thing for Morgan."

Natasha's eyes widened as Clint, who showed up just for this showing with the group, shook his head, looking over at Natasha like he knew this exact thing was going to happen. "Hey Nat, I gotta go to the bathroom too. Wanna come with me?"

"Yeah." Natasha said, the two getting up and chasing Vision, Peter, and Morgan out of the show building.

"Peter, what's going on!?" Vision said, fully panicking as they stood outside the show building.

"Natasha may have formed a secret spy network to gather intel on Wanda to figure out a place you could propose to her at..." Peter said uneasily. "I told no one!"

"Then how did MJ find out?"

"Mr. Barnes told me." MJ said, shrugging.

"How many people do you think know?"

"According to the email Nick Fury just sent, everyone but Wanda and Mr. Stark."

"Vision, I'm sorry, I didn't mean for this to get out of control!" Natasha said as she and Clint ran outside.

"This might actually work in our favor, if you think about it..." Clint said nervously. Vision's mouth dropped, like he was about to say something, before Clint held up a finger and continued, "We could make a bigger group chat and have everyone send in pictures, then Natasha, Peter, and I can pick the best places and limit it down from there. Then, whoever is with Wanda at that time, can sneakily ask Wanda if she likes it or not."

"That's... Not a bad idea..." Vision said uneasily. "How are we gonna make a group chat that big though..."

MJ and Peter looked at each other, getting out their phones. "Group Me."

"What?" Clint asked.

"It's this app you can use to make giant group chats. You can share pictures in it and stuff like that." MJ said, looking over at Peter. "I added you, Ned, and Shuri in. Copy the link and send it in an email."

"I can add you guys in manually." Peter said, copying the link for the Group Me and sending it in an email before they sat back down.

"Everything good?" Wanda asked as everyone returned at the same time, sitting down and not saying a word.

"Everything is just fine." Vision said as the show started, taking a couple deep breaths so he could process what had just happened.


	9. Animal Kingdom, Day 2, Part 3... AKA A New Challenger Approaches

"So, now that lunch is over, what's the plan?" Peter asked as the Stark Group made their way out of the food place in Pandora.

Tony sighed heavily. "I will let you leave to go have fun with the teenagers as long as you have an adult with you-"

"Vis and I can do it." Wanda piped up.

"If you go on one more ride with us."

"Navi River Cruise?" Peter suggested.

"That's the ride I was talking about."

"I'm in." Peter said, looking at the teenagers.

"Same here, obviously." Ned said, shrugging.

MJ looked up from the book she had brought with her in her small backpack. "Yeah. I'm in agreement."

"T'Challa, can I go with the teenagers?" Shuri asked.

"Have fun! I trust you!" T'Challa said, going back to his conversation with Bucky and Steve.

"We'll go in the boat behind you guys." Wanda said, shrugging as the Starks, Wanda, Vision, and the teenagers walked over to the que for Navi River Cruise.

Maybe twenty minutes in line, Morgan was quickly getting bored. "How much longer is the line?"

"We still have another twenty minutes, honey." Pepper said, checking the time on her phone. "Hang in there."

"Hey, Morgan," Peter said, looking over at Wanda. "Wanna hear me and Wanda do a little singy song?"

"What song? A Disney song?" Wanda asked.

"Sorta..." Peter said, smiling at Wanda. "Wanna do the thing?"

Wanda rolled her eyes. "Really? Now? In front of Vision?"

"What do I have to do with this?" Vision asked, a bit shocked.

"Remember when I was wanted, and we met up in Greenwich in that little apartment?" Wanda asked.

"You two had an apartment?" Tony asked.

"Yes, I do..." Vision said uncertainly, ignoring Tony's comment.

"Well, when I wasn't with you and I was hiding in America, I would visit Peter and May." Wanda explained, laughing to herself as she continued explaining. "Remember that one time my flight got cancelled until the morning because of a bad snowstorm? I was with Peter that night, and we learned a whole five minute Disney medley in one night."

"She thought of you during one specific part." Peter added, only to meet Wanda's glare. Peter wasn't too concerned about it until Wanda tilted her head. "I'm sorry, please don't hurt me."

"I did my head tilt again, didn't I?"

"Yeah..."

"Sorry!" Wanda said, sighing heavily. "Yeah, let's do this thing..."

Wanda and Peter started singing, Morgan growing more and more entertained as they sang. At one point, Wanda looked directly at Vision as she sang. "He's a tramp. He's a scoundrel. Breaks a new heart every day. He's a tramp, but I love him, and I wish that I could travel his way."

"These are the people we decided to date." MJ said, smiling to herself as she saw Peter direct the next segment at her.

"Yes they are..." Vision said, smiling as he laughed a little at Peter and Wanda's show.

"You are so in love with that girl."

"That obvious?"

"If your eyes could turn into hearts, they would."

"And what about you and Peter?"

"What about us? We've been dating for like, a month. You've known her since the day you were born, literally."

"But you like him, right?"

"Yeah. Of course I do." MJ said, grabbing the broken black dahlia pendant on her neck. "Flaws and all..."

"Peter? Flaws?"

"Trust me, that boy was broken when we started dating. Thank God Mr. Stark woke up from that coma. Peter was so convinced he was going to die that he wore black for like, five days straight. Everyone was saying that Spiderman was going to be the new Tony Stark, and Peter was crumbling under the pressure. Didn't help that he had to fight somebody and that that person said that Peter wouldn't live up to Tony's name, but... I don't know. Happy had to tell him that he didn't have to be another Tony Stark, and that he just had to be himself. I think Peter's taken that advice to heart. Peter is always full of smiles and positivity, you don't really see anything broken underneath it unless you're looking really closely." MJ explained, letting the broken pendant fall back down. "I don't mind his broken parts, though. They just make life more interesting."

"Interesting..." Vision said, zeroing in on the necklace around MJ's neck. "Did Peter give that to you?"

MJ nodded. "He was originally going to give it to me at the top of the Eiffel Tower, but instead he gave it to me on the wrecked London Bridge. It's a black dahlia, after the murders. My favorite flower. It was broken, but I liked it that way."

"You and I are extremely similar, MJ." Vision said, laughing and Peter and Wanda finished the song. "Wanda is extremely broken too, but that's one of the things I love about her. Wanda may have a lot of baggage, but it's one of the things that works with us. She teaches me how to feel, I teach her how to cope."

"Ya got that right." MJ agreed, laughing along with Vision. "What can I say, us 'robots' have a type."

"What are you guys talking about?" Wanda asked as she walked back over.

"Nothing." Vision said, bending down a little bit to kiss Wanda on the cheek as MJ made her way over to Peter. "You were amazing, Darling."

"It was literally me and Peter goofing off."

"It's you in your element." Vision said jokingly.

Wanda shrugged, watching Peter pick up Morgan and let her sit on his back. "She's so happy..."

"Well, Peter does have that effect on people." Vision said, looking over at Wanda with a small smile on his face. "Makes me wonder what my children might be like in the future."

Wanda looked down on the ground. "Knowing me, my children would also have a lot of trauma."

"What do you mean?"

"Nothing."

"Wanda..."

"Vis, I promise, it's silly." Wanda said, then looked up and saw Vision's doubtful gaze. She rolled her eyes and said, "I just don't think I'm destined to have that."

"What makes you say that?"

"You know what makes me say that, Vis." Wanda said, staring longingly over at Pepper, Tony, Morgan, and Peter. A happy family. Her voice slipped into her Sokovian accent as she talked. "I'm scared that there's something in me that just makes the happiness I have, you, Pietro, my parents, it makes them all go away, leaving me all alone. It's like the universe is telling me I'm not worthy of having stability. That I'm not worthy of having love in my life. It's like the universe is punishing me for something I haven't even done yet."

"You have me and Peter. We aren't planning on leaving any time soon." Vision reaffirmed. "You are worthy of love, Wanda. As one of the three people in world that we know of who can wield Thor's hammer, I feel like I have the credibility to say that you are, in fact, worthy."

Wanda laughed a little, grabbing Vision's hand for comfort. "Thanks Vis."

"Anytime, my love."

"They are so cute together..." Shuri said, she and Ned having paid attention to what Vision and Wanda were talking about.

"Agreed." Ned said, the Stark group having moved onto the boat. MJ had decided to stay with the rest of the group.

"How many?" The cast member asked.

"Five." MJ said happily.

"Two in front, three in back." The cast member said, leading them to the boarding area.

"Let's leave the lovebirds to the front row." Shuri whispered, motioning to the front row. "Wanda, Vision, front row is yours."

"Okay." Wanda said, she and Vision going to the front row. The ride boat started moving, going at a snail's pace, as they entered the dark ride. Wanda looked around, smiling to herself. "Pietro would've loved this."

"I thought he liked going fast." Vision commented.

"He knew how to take it slow too. He always enjoyed life for everything it gave him." Wanda explained. "He would've liked the colors... And the music. And the joy it brought others..."

Vision smiled, only to be halfway blinded by red light. He looked down and saw Wanda making red balls of energy in her hands. "Wanda..."

"I don't know what I'm doing..." Wanda said uneasily, shaking her hands near the water. The energy balls stayed stuck to her hands. "It's not going away."

"What do we do?" Ned asked.

"Wanda..." Vision said again, putting his hand on top of Wanda's. Instantly, the energy balls faded away. "Are you okay?"

"Y-Yeah."

"This is just like with your eyes yesterday..."

"This happened before?" MJ asked.

"I don't know why I keep doing that..." Wanda said uneasily.

"Do we tell Mr. Stark?" Ned asked, leaning over.

"NO!" Wanda and MJ said almost immediately.

"Peter has told me stories about what Mr. Stark did to Wanda when she accidentally sent a bomb to a densely populated building. If he gets word that Wanda's powers are acting up, who knows what he'll do!?" MJ said quickly.

"I don't want the shock collar back..." Wanda said, Vision putting his arm around her in a way to make sure she was staying calm.

"Shock collar!?" Shuri asked.

"I agree, for the moment." Vision said, ignoring Shuri's comment as he focused on Wanda's eyes widening. "You know I am on your side, no matter what, but nobody really understands your power, Wanda. We know that the Mind Stone gave you your powers, but that's about it. If it comes to it, we may have to ask someone for help. If we can avoid it with Tony, then fine, but..."

"We may need to get help if this continues..." Wanda concluded. "I just... I don't know why I'm doing this. I'm not even aware that I'm doing it until you call attention to it."

"I don't know what's going on, either." Vision said softly. "But we're gonna figure it out, you, me, everyone else in this boat, and Peter."

"Okay..." Wanda said, taking in a deep breath. "Okay. Everything is gonna be fine."

Outside the attraction, Hayward looked over at Agatha, smirking a little bit. "Activating her powers in the ride, nice touch."

"I do my best."

"However, how is this going get Vision away from Wanda?"

"In good time. Be patient." Agatha said, noticing as Tony, Pepper, Morgan, and Peter walk out of the exit. "I'm still getting a read on Wanda. Once I'm done with that, I can separate Vision and Wanda, cause tension, that kind of thing."

"Well, include me in on that." A new voice said. Hayward and Agatha turned around and saw a man wearing a blue Hawaiian shirt, olive green baseball hat, and dark sunglasses.

"I'm sorry, who are you?" Hayward asked.

"I have a vendetta against the kid." The man said, pointing to Peter as he picked up Morgan to give her a hug. "Seems like the kid is close to your targets. I bet I could distract him a little bit."

"Seriously though, who are you?" Agatha asked.

"Name's Quentin." Quentin Beck said, holding out his hand. "Do we have a deal?"

Agatha and Hayward looked at each other, then shrugged before Hayward held out his hand. "Welcome to the team, Quentin."


	10. Animal Kingdom, Day 2, Part 4... AKA Disco Yeti Dance Party

"Peter, please be careful..." Morgan begged they waited outside of Navi River Cruise for Wanda, Shuri, Vision, MJ, and Ned.

"Why do I need to be careful?" Peter asked gently.

"You're gonna go in that giant mountain with Aunt Wanda, right?" Morgan asked, Tony tensing a little bit behind her.

"Yeah."

"There's that giant monster in there, and I don't want you getting killed!" Morgan said quickly.

"It's fine. I won't get killed." Peter said, thinking back to a fun fact he remembered MJ telling him. "In fact, we're going up there to have a disco dance party with the yeti! Oowa oowa!"

"Really?"

"Yeah. The yeti isn't scary. He just has a giant disco ball up there." MJ agreed as she and the rest of their group walked up to the Starks, both she and Peter doing a horrible disco dance.

"They'll be fine, Morgan." Pepper said, picking Morgan up as she smiled at her daughter. "How about you, me, and your father go see some animals before we go to Rainforest Cafe tonight, huh?"

"Yeah!" Morgan said happily, she and Pepper walking ahead.

Tony looked over at Peter. "Kid, keep in mind that I put like... Thousands of dollars on your magic band because I know you have the metabolism of a horse. You don't need to call me for permission for a snack."

"Oh... Thanks Mr. Stark." Peter said, walking over to the teenagers.

"Be careful, kid." Tony said, looking up at Wanda as he walked away. Wanda shrunk into Vision, as if trying to hide her shame.

"Hey guys!" Peter said, looking at the tense faces in the group before settling on Wanda. "What's wrong, Wanda?"

"My powers are acting up, and we don't know why. They acted up on the ride, and Vision was the only one able to calm me down." Wanda said nervously. "Please don't-"

"I'm not gonna tell Mr. Stark, Wanda." Peter said quickly, looking up at Vision. "He may be like my father, but I don't have to always side with him, right?"

Vision nodded. "Right."

"We're gonna figure this out, Wanda, I promise." Peter said, everyone walking out of the Pandora section of the park. "What exactly happened?"

The group took turns what had happened on the ride and the day before on Splash Mountain, gears in Peter's head turning as they stood in the long line for Expedition Everest. "Correct me if I'm wrong, Wanda, but it seems like your powers are acting up every time you think about your past, right?"

"Yeah..."

"Why were you thinking about your past this time?"

"Pietro would've liked the ride..." Wanda said, shrugging. "I was calmly sitting in the ride vehicle, and my hands started glowing."

"And when your eyes started glowing yesterday?"

"We were talking about the future." Vision said, looking over at Wanda. "Wanda and I were talking about what our kids might be like, and her eyes started glowing."

"Seems like they're all centered around family." Shuri commented.

"Maybe your family is what's making your powers act up." Ned said quickly.

"Or maybe someone is manipulating your memories of your family and using your insecurities against you to activate your powers when you aren't paying attention." MJ added, flipping the page of her book.

"MJ, no offense, but that's ridiculous." Peter said uneasily. MJ looked up from her book, tilting her head a little bit. Feeling anxiety raise up from experiencing Wanda tilt her head in the middle of battle, Peter nervously said, "It's not that I don't believe that that might be an answer, it's just that nobody we've fought has had any power remotely close to Wanda's, and Wanda is the only one who can actually manipulate people by going into their mind."

"Mysterio could-" Ned started to say.

"We don't talk about him, Ned." Peter interrupted.

"Mysterio?" Vision asked.

"He's the reason Peter got hit by a train." MJ said, looking back down at her book.

"And we don't talk about him." Peter said exhaustedly. "His entire team framed me for his murder AND revealed my identity. Even if we did consider that Beck might be behind this, he couldn't go into people's minds. He wasn't actually magic."

"This was the guy who used drones and got into your mind using your insecurities, right?" Wanda asked.

"Yeah."

"I doubt it's him." Shuri said, tapping her pen against a small Princess and the Frog notebook, taking notes over the whole experience. "There's not really anything we can concretely link to Wanda's power acting up. Unless we have someone we don't know fucking with Wanda-"

"Why would someone be messing with me?" Wanda asked, shaking her head. "I don't think I've made any enemies in my life besides Tony-"

"I don't think he hates you, Wanda." Vision interrupted.

"You saw the way he looked at me when he told Peter to be careful." Wanda said, looking over at Peter uneasily. "I know you didn't see it, but he looked at me like I was a monster. Like I might somehow hurt you."

"You aren't a monster, Wanda." MJ said quickly. "You're human. There's a difference."

"And Mr. Stark doesn't see you the same way I do." Peter said, looking over at Vision. "The way we do. If you, in some way, hurt us, you don't do it on purpose. Everything you're doing is not on purpose. You're not in control."

"Which is why I'm confused about why it's happening." Wanda said, looking down at her hands. "I've had pretty good control over this for years, and now, all of a sudden, my powers start going berserk. It doesn't make any sense."

"We'll figure it out, if our name isn't the Teen Crew!" Ned said happily.

MJ, Shuri, and Peter looked over at Ned. Peter shook his head. "No. We're not being called that."

"Agreed." Shuri and MJ said simultaneously.

Wanda laughed as Vision put a comforting arm around her. "Thanks guys."

"So... Peter..." Vision said, calling attention away from Wanda. "Disco yeti dance party?"

Peter rolled her eyes. "Ya know what Vision..."

"Yeah, what was that about?" Shuri asked.

"The yeti animatronic on this ride has been broken since around 2006. It's currently in B-Mode, where strobe lights light up the yeti to make it look like the animatronic is moving." Ned explained.

"Hence the name, Disco Yeti." MJ said happily.

"You can't be scared of the thing if you make fun of it." Peter said, the group getting close enough to the loading station so Peter could see the rollercoaster train. "I'd be better if the train didn't actually look like a train, but... I can survive..."

Wanda laughed, rolling her eyes. "Oh God... Peter..."

"What?" Peter asked. "You have your trauma, I have mine."

Wanda shook her head. "Only you, Peter. Only you..."


	11. Animal Kingdom, Day 2, Part 5... AKA The Fossil Line Has A Comeback

"Hey, you boys lost or something?" Natasha asked, standing outside DINOSAUR! in Dinoland U.S.A.. Steve, Bucky, Sam, and Bruce were walking towards her at the ride. "I'm here to pick up a fossil!"

"I think you mean a real dinosaur, Nat." Bruce said jokingly.

"Wanda and Vision, huh?" Steve asked, getting in line with the four other people.

"I know, it's weird!" Sam agreed. "I mean, if anything, I thought that Wanda would be the one proposing to Vision, not the other way around."

Bucky shrugged. "I mean... Are we really surprised with them, though? The two of them are so socially awkward that I'm surprised one of them is even attempting to ask the question."

"Why are we keeping this away from Tony again?" Bruce asked.

"Right... You weren't here during the Sokovia Accords..." Natasha said, shaking her head. "Basically, the accords came about because of the events in Sokovia and Wanda accidentally bombing a building."

"She what?" Bruce asked. "That doesn't sound like her. Granted, I barely know her, but-"

"It was on accident." Steve said quickly. "We were fighting a guy from Hydra because, oh yeah, Hydra was still a thing and was hiding in S.H.I.E.L.D.'s shadow, this guy turned himself into a human bomb, it was about to go off, and Wanda, still learning about her powers, contained the bomb, but she couldn't contain it for too long because it exploded in her force field, breaking it completely and exploding a densely populated building. Not her fault."

"Right." Natasha agreed. "Essentially, the accords were about regulating super humans and treating us like objects of mass destruction. Tony was for it, Steve was against it, there was a bombing at the UN which killed T'Challa and Shuri's father, Bucky got framed, a Civil War ensued."

"You're forgetting the fact that Tony locked Wanda in the compound, had Vision be her jailer, and wouldn't let her leave." Bucky added.

"He kidnapped her?" Bruce asked in surprise.

"No, he locked her inside the compound." Bucky said. "Keep up."

"No, that's kidnapping to the second degree." Bruce said. "It's restricting someone's liberties and not letting them leave, even if they live in that house. Tony kidnapped Wanda."

"Long story short, Wanda has some pent up aggression about the whole thing." Sam said, shaking his head.

"Sounds like Tony does too." Natasha said, looking at her phone screen. "Clint and I do not want to kill someone on this trip."

"Wait, what?" Steve asked.

"Peter Parker is apparently a big fan of making group chats."

"We could have guessed that by the fact he made a Group Me so everyone could share locations for to proposal." Sam said, rolling his eyes.

"He made one just for me, Clint, and him called 'Wanda's Extended Family' and he texted in it maybe thirty minutes ago that Tony was being unnecessarily shady towards Wanda when Peter went with her, Vision, and the other teenagers to go on the big kid rides." Natasha explained.

"What happened?" Bucky asked.

"He told Peter to be careful while looking directly at Wanda." Natasha summed up. "Peter didn't see how Tony was looking at her, but apparently it wasn't good, because Wanda just tried to hide herself behind Vision right after he said it."

Steve shook his head. "One of these days, I'm gonna murder Tony."

"I understand that he's worried about Peter since the kid is essentially his at this point, but god damn, Tony." Sam said, a slight glare on his face as he looked at Natasha's cell phone. "We do not make the lady who can read our minds and throw cars at us angry! You'd think that he'd have learned his lesson by now..."

"Okay, now I know why." Bruce said, sighing heavily. "I know that Tony can hold grudges, but for this long? Really?"

"How did Wanda and Peter get so close anyway?" Steve asked.

"Wanda sought out Peter after Vision helped get everyone free. I have no idea what they talked about, but they became friends after one conversation." Natasha explained. "At least... That's all Wanda told me during a weekly check in."

"I remember them talking at the hospital, when we brought Tony there in critical condition after his snap." Bucky said, looking over at Steve. "Wanda was sitting by herself in the hallway, still in her outfit she fights in, that corset thing and the red leather trench coat, and Peter walked over to her and sat down. He was the only one of us that changed out of his uniform, outfit thing, he was wearing jeans and a blue flannel, and he just sat there. I couldn't hear what they were talking about when I walked out to get a coffee, but the next thing I know, Wanda just starts sobbing and Peter just holds her for a little bit, maybe an hour."  
"I remember Wanda and Peter walking in, and Wanda wouldn't let Peter go." Steve agreed. "A lot of things happened that day, everything's a blur."

"Do you think Peter might go after Tony if he hurts her?" Bruce asked.

"Based on the message chain between him and Clint in the group chat, definitely." Natasha said, studying the messages. "'I get that Mr. Stark doesn't trust her, I really do, but Wanda hasn't personally done anything to him. She won't hurt me or anyone else. I trust her, isn't that enough? If he makes one more comment to her... I don't know what I'll do, but I'll think of something.'. He really cares about her."

"Such a Hufflepuff." Sam said, shaking his head.

"Okay, but what if he actually goes off on him?" Bucky asked, the group growing closer and closer to the preshow room. "Are we gonna have a protection system in place for him? Stark is gonna be pissed if Peter goes against him."

"I thought you hated Queens." Steve said, giving Bucky a confused look.

"He's not as bad as I originally thought." Bucky said quickly. "A little chatty, sure, but he's a good kid who got wrapped up in all of our mania. He shouldn't be punished for wanting to protect someone he cares about. Lord knows you were, Steve, when it came to me."

"Okay, let's think this through logically." Bruce said, pulling out his phone to take notes. "Tony kinda grouped us up. Wanda and Vision are in a room to themselves, Nat and I are in a room-"

"I'm in a room by myself." Steve said, shrugging a little bit. "It's a two person room. If push comes to shrug, I'll take Queens in. I don't mind."

"Okay, but Peter has personal belongings. If he gets in trouble with Tony-"

"I'll go and get his stuff." Sam said, looking over at Bucky. "We both will. We'll take it to Steve's room, and he'll stay with Steve until tension calms down between him and Tony if Peter explodes."

"What about his friends?"

"They're with Happy. They'll be fine." Natasha said. "I just... I'm worried."

"I know." Bruce said, stuffing his phone back into his pocket. "After this, we should make our way to Rainforest Cafe. It's maybe thirty minutes until the reservation."

"I am gonna text Vision our plan..." Natasha said, flipping over to a small message chain between her and Vision. "If anyone is going to find out that something went down between Tony and Peter concerning Wanda, it's gonna be him. I'm just gonna text him to let us know if anything happens."

"Good plan." Steve said, the preshow starting. "Let's go get that fossil then in the meantime, huh?"


	12. Epcot, Day 3, Part 1... AKA Buzzfeed Unsolved: The Disappearance of Peter Quill

"Look at it this way, Rocket." Peter Quill said as they entered Epcot. "At least you get to do all the stuff this time."

"Yeah." Gamora agreed as the three waited for the rest of the Guardians to scan their magic bands. "We get to go to different Terran countries and look around the stuff they have!"

"Wish I could do everything else..." Rocket said grumpily. "I'm tired of kids coming up to me and asking for my autograph because they think I'm something called a Meeko."

"You'll be fine. If we have to, we'll pick you up and say you're a stuffed animal." Quill said flippantly.

Once the rest of the Guardians were through, Thor, Loki, Valkyrie, and Korg going off to attempt to do the Drinking Around The World challenge, they got in line under the Epcot ball. Peter Parker, MJ, Ned, and Shuri were already in line, a smile growing on Peter's face when he saw the Guardians. "Hi Mr. Star Lord!"

"It's the spiderling!" Mantis said excitedly, running up and giving Peter a giant hug.

"Hey Peter!" Quill said, looking over at Gamora. "After you got taken by your father and Rocket and Groot were chilling with Thor, the rest of us partnered up with this guy, the guy who invited us here, and that Dr. Strange guy."

"Oh... Hi!" Gamora said happily.

"You remember everyone, right Pete?" Quill asked.

"Yeah. You're Mr. Star Lord, and then we have Miss Mantis, Miss Nebula, Mr. Drax, Groot, Mr. Rocket, and Miss Gamora."

"He does remember us." Nebula said happily.

"Who are your friends, Spiderling?" Mantis asked.

"Oh right... Guardians, this is MJ, Ned, and Shuri!" Peter said happily.

As they exchanged pleasantries, Quill looked around the teenagers, noticing that there weren't any other adults he vaguely recognized from the trip with them. "I don't see Tony around."

"We kinda ditched him." MJ said casually.

"He was being mean to Wanda yesterday, and we need more of a break from him." Ned added.

"Mean how?" Nebula asked, remembering the name from the conversation about the marriage proposal.

"He insinuated that Wanda was a dangerous individual who would hurt us." Shuri said quickly. "He made Wanda uncomfortable, and we didn't like that."

"Yeah." Peter said, nodding his head. "And we're also giving Wanda and Vision a break from hanging out with us. They're on their own, walking around the countries."

"Idea," Quill said, pointing at the kids. "Since you four know Wanda and Vision pretty well, why don't we team up to track down proposal locations?"

"All we can think of is the castle." Drax added. "Seems too simple."

"I'm down." Peter said happily.

"Keeps us from almost attacking Stark for a little while longer." Ned said, MJ and Shuri nodding in agreement.

"You four are really angry with him." Mantis said, then zeroed in on Peter. "Especially you."

"Wanda's like my sister. You attack her, you attack me. Wanda doesn't deserve to be treated like a criminal. She's been through enough." Peter said quickly. "I'd fight for her just like I'd fight for my friends, maybe even more so."

Gamora smiled, looking over at Nebula. "Would you do the same for me, Neb?"

"Sure." Nebula said, a smile clearly telling that she's joking.

"Well, kinda like us, huh?" Quill asked, looking over at the Guardians.

"I am Groot." Groot said, nodding his head once.

"You guys are so chill." MJ commented.

"I mean... They were pretty chill up in space too, when Mr. Star Lord wasn't holding a gun to my head." Peter said casually. Shuri's eyes widened, but MJ and Ned just shrugged since that was a normal thing Peter would say.

"You do know that Star Lord isn't my real name, right?" Quill asked. "It's Peter, just like your's."

Peter, MJ, and Ned looked at each other, something forming in their collective mind. Peter looked over at Quill, confusion in his eyes. "What's your last name?"

"Quill... Why?"

Instant recognition popped up on the three teenagers's faces, the three looking at each other before Peter said, "How'd you disappear?"

"What?"

"You disappeared the night your mom died in St. Charles, Missouri. How'd you disappear?"

"How do you know about that?"

"Dude, you're a Buzzfeed Unsolved episode." MJ said, getting out her cellphone to show Quill the video. "There are conspiracy theories surrounding your disappearance."

"So, what happened?" Ned asked. "Did someone kidnap you and force you to change your name? Did you get taken up in an alien spaceship? Did you get murdered?"

"Obviously he didn't get murdered, Ned. He's standing right in front of us." Peter said, shaking his head.

"Actually, the second one was right. An alien poacher kidnapped me from the hospital when I ran outside, he was supposed to deliver me to my father, but after meeting me, he decided that he wouldn't."

"Oh my God, they got it right!" Peter said excitedly.

"So I'm a conspiracy theory?" Quill asked excitedly. "Is Thor one?"

"Oh my God..." Gamora said, shaking her head.

"Technically no..."

"Ha ha! Take that Thor!"

"What the-" MJ started to ask.

"Let it go." Peter whispered as they entered the ball.

"What is this ride even about?" Nebula asked.

"No idea." The teenagers said, shrugging.

"This day just keeps getting better and better, huh?" Rocket asked, rolling his eyes. "Well, let's get this over with..."


	13. Epcot, Day 3, Part 2... AKA Bridgerton Vibes

"I am so glad we're getting some alone time." Wanda said, holding Vision's hand as the two walked through England.

"Yeah. I was really surprised that the teenagers wanted to split up." Vision agreed. "Not that I am complaining, obviously, but still."

"Yeah." Wanda agreed, taking in a deep breath. "This reminds me of where we had our little apartment."

Vision nodded. "Yeah. Small town. Cobblestone streets."

"I miss that." Wanda said, looking over at Vision's confused face. "Not the being a wanted criminal part, obviously, but I miss the being alone without having to worry about anything part."

"I miss that too, but at least we're together." Vision said, protectively putting his arm around Wanda.

"Yeah. We're together." Wanda affirmed as the two walked across the bridge to France. Wanda forced Vision to pause in the middle of the bridge, looking over the water. "This spot of the park is really pretty. And it's calming."

"Really?" Vision asked, leaning on the railing as he looked over at France, catching a glimpse of the Eiffel Tower. "Hey, we can see the Eiffel Tower from here."

"We can?" Wanda asked, turning around.

"Yeah. Right there." Vision said, pointing out the tower from where he was standing.

"Well I'll be darned. We can." Wanda said, smiling a little bit, her nose scrunching as she did so. Wanda looked over at Vision, holding his hand tightly. "Thanks for Disneybounding with me again. I know that it's ridiculous, but-"

"I don't entirely understand what Disneybounding is." Vision said, readjusting his grey shirt with reindeer antlers on it.

"You know how Morgan dressed up in that ice blue Elsa dress today?"

"Yeah..."

"Well, there's this rule that adults can't dress up as Disney characters like little children can because kids might mistake them as the characters. So, to get around it, adult people wear regular clothes that match the animated characters they want to dress up as. That's called Disneybounding." Wanda explained, motioning to her dark blue skirt, black tank top with a lighter blue shirt underneath it, and her long dyed red hair tied back in two pigtail braids. "I'm Anna, and you're Kristoff. You can bet that we're gonna be taking pictures."

"Oh, I had no doubt in my mind." Vision said, the two of them walking over the bridge and into France. Vision looked over and saw Tony, his back turned away from Wanda and Vision, standing by the ledge with Pepper and Morgan. "Wanda, Tony's here!"

Wanda looked around, noticing a theater. "Over there. It's a theater. We can make a break for it."

The two ran into the theater, only to be standing right behind Steve. Steve smiled, biting his lower lip. "Let me guess, the teens are giving you alone time, and Tony is in France right now?"

"Yeah..." Vision said, lowering his head.

"You two can hide with me. It's a Beauty and the Beast sing-along. As a joke, Natasha forced our group to go to Germany first for myself and Bucky, and we got distracted."

"Yeah..." Bucky agreed, turning around to Wanda and Vision. "She and Sam are in there right now. Then we're gonna go to Mexico and go from there. You're free to join us."

Wanda and Vision looked at each other, then Wanda shrugged. "It would be easier if we had people to help cover us."

"We're in."

"We have to go see Anna and Elsa though." Wanda said quickly. "I'm literally Disneybounding Anna, so..."

"Nat is Disneybounding as Elsa. We were planning on going to see them anyway." Bucky said, turning around as the doors opened. The four walked inside, sitting down in a row while the show started.

Every single time Wanda sang one of the songs under her breath, Vision smiled, looking over at Wanda. Wanda noticed this, smiling a little bit. "What? It is a sing along."

"I like hearing you sing. You sound pretty." Vision said, laughing to himself as he and Wanda started singing Be Our Guest.

"They are so cute." Bucky whispered to Steve. "I can't wait for the wedding."

"Same here, Buck." Steve whispered back.

"Did they just say something about a wedding?" Wanda whispered to Vision.

Vision looked over at Steve and Bucky, a look that clearly said he was done on his face. Steve's face froze for a second before he looked over at Vision. "You two heard that?"

"Yeah." Vision said, tilting his head a little bit.

"You two are just so adorable together." Bucky said quickly.

"That's all we were saying." Steve said, just as quickly.

"Okay..." Vision said, looking back at the screen.

"You stole my move!" Wanda commented.

"What?"

"My head tilt. When you questioned Steve and Bucky, you tilted your head." Wanda explained. "You stole my move."

"It just works so well." Vision said jokingly.

Natasha and Sam were standing in the gift shop exit, looking at the various Disney branded French shirts. Sam rolled his eyes, sighing heavily. "What is taking them so long?"

"The show goes every fifteen minutes." Natasha said, picking up a small Eiffel Tower model. "They'll be out in like, three minutes."

"Have you thought of any other places Vision could propose to Wanda at?"

"I took a couple pictures of some spots in England. I'm gonna take more pictures as we go along. I didn't really see anywhere in Animal Kingdom, did you?"

"No, not really." Sam said, picking up a shirt and turning it around. "I bet we're gonna find a treasure trove at Hollywood Studios tomorrow."

"What makes you say that?"

"The amount of times Wanda has talked about The Dick van Dyke Show..." Sam started to say, shaking his head. "If I remember Hollywood Studios from when I was ten, it has a 50's aesthetic that Wanda will instantly like. Finding spots there she'll like will be easy."

"Doesn't that park have Toy Story Land?"

"Yeah."

"I think I've seen a couple parts in that area online that might be a good place to propose at." Natasha said, looking over at the opening doors. "They should be coming out now."

Sam looked at the doors, noticing that Vision and Wanda were walking out with Steve and Bucky. "Speak of the devils."

"Why are they here?" Natasha asked.

"And without the teenagers." Sam commented.

"Hey guys!" Wanda said happily as she, Vision, Steve, and Bucky walked over. "Steve and Bucky invited us to hang out with you guys since we're trying to hide from Tony. Hope you don't mind."

"Why are you guys trying to hide from Tony?" Sam asked as everyone walked out of the gift shop.

"The teenagers are still angry with him over yesterday, so they told Tony that they were hanging out with us today, but then turned around and told us to have some alone time. We saw Tony walking around France with Pepper and Morgan, and we dipped inside of the sing along." Vision explained.

Sam snorted. "And I thought Tony held grudges..."

"Sam!" Steve chided.

"What? Am I wrong or something, Cap?"

"Speaking of yesterday, you doing okay Wanda?" Natasha asked, looking over at Wanda. "Peter texted me to complain about Tony after it all happened."

"I don't think there's anything I can really do to change his mind about me, so what's the use in crying over spilled milk?"

"Don't say that, Wanda." Vision said, looking around to see if Tony was anywhere in sight. "One day, Tony is going to see just how wrong he is about you."

"Now I know what vibes you two give me!" Steve said happily.

"What?" Wanda asked.

"It's been bugging me since I saw you two today." Steve explained. "I was trying to think of what you two remind me of, and I just remembered!"

"What is it..." Wanda said cautiously.

"You two are giving me Simon and Daphne vibes from Bridgerton." Steve said, then, almost doubtful, "I am using vibes right, right?"

Wanda's mouth dropped open, almost not sure of what she had just heard. Wanda looked around, noticing that Natasha had a water bottle. "Nat, hand me that water bottle. I need a drink so I can process what Steve just said."

"This isn't water. It's vodka. I poured it in here when Sam and I got a drink from Germany."

"I don't care. Hand it over." Wanda said, holding out her hand.

"Wanda!" Vision said, genuinely surprised as Natasha handed Wanda the water bottle.

Wanda ignored Vision's protest as she took a big swig, handing the bottle back to Natasha. She then turned her attention to Steve. "Who told you about Bridgerton?"

"Peter. We were sitting across from each other at dinner last night, and he suggested that I watch it."

"And how far are you?"

"Episode 3." Steve said, giving Wanda a concerned look. "I must say, though, I was extremely surprised with how we met Anthony."

"That's great Steve!" Wanda nervously laughed, looking over at Natasha before she whispered. "Think we can get me a big girl drink when we pass Italy?"

"We can do that honey."

"I'm confused... What is Bridgerton?" Vision asked.

"Remember that night when you had to babysit Morgan for the night while Pepper and Happy went to some Stark Gala and Tony was still in the coma?" Wanda whispered, only loud enough for Vision and Natasha to hear.

"Yeah..."

"Well, Peter came over that night. He wound up staying the night, as you know, and he heard about Bridgerton from some of his classmates at school. They described it as a titular show we missed when we got dusted. He thought it would be fun if we watched it together-"

"What kind of stuff is in Bridgerton?" Natasha asked, quickly seeing where this was going.

"Daphne's older brother Anthony is first introduced doing the dirty with his girlfriend Sienna up against a tree."

"It gets worse from there, doesn't it?" Vision asked.

"And now you know why I need a big girl drink." Wanda said, nervously, looking over at Steve.

"I'm just saying that you two are a lot like Simon and Daphne." Steve said, looking over at Wanda. "Please tell me that those two end up together. They're so cute."

"Yeah." Wanda said uncomfortably. "They definitely... Get together."

Natasha snorted, covering her mouth before she said something she regretted.

"This day is just getting better and better, huh?" Vision said, shaking his head. "Let's hurry up to Italy so Wanda can get her big girl drink."


	14. Epcot, Day 3, Part 3... AKA Wanda May or May Not Be a Little Drunk

By the time lunch came around, the teenagers stood at the entrance of Teppan Edo in Japan. Pacing on the second level, they were quickly becoming more and more worried about Wanda and Vision.

"Where are they?" MJ asked, looking over at Peter. "We were supposed to meet up for lunch like... Ten minutes ago."

"There they are!" Ned said, watching as Natasha, Steve, Bucky, Sam, Vision, and Wanda approached them.

"Peter!" Wanda said happily, walking away from Vision and stumbling over to Peter, hugging him tightly. "You are my favorite brother ever, and I love you so so much!"

Shuri sniffed the air around Wanda, her eyes widening as she looked over at Vision. "Is she drunk!?"

"Yeah..."

"How!?" Ned asked, laughing a little bit.

"Someone, not naming names, convinced Steve to watch Bridgerton last night, and Wanda was so shocked she turned to wine and vodka." Vision said, looking over at Peter.

MJ immediately knew who it was, turning to Peter. "Peter Benjamin Parker, you have got to be kidding me."

"I did not expect this to happen..." Peter said honestly, fighting back a chuckle.

"What is so bad about Bridgerton?" Steve asked. "Sure, some of the scenes were a little spicy, but it's not that bad."

"Just you wait until episode 5." Wanda said, laughing as she clung onto Peter.

"What's in episode 5?"

"You'll find out." Wanda chuckled, standing up as she used Peter to steady herself.

"Peter, I dare you to record Tony's reaction to Wanda being drunk and post it on your Avengers only story on Instagram." Bucky said, biting his lower lip to keep himself from laughing.

"James!" Sam said, laughing a little bit.

"Oh, don't worry. I'm gonna make a couple videos and post them on my close friends only story, but remove Mr. Stark from that list." Peter said, getting out his phone, pressing the record button, and stuffing it into the front pocket of his green flannel shirt, the camera barely poking out.

"Oh no..." Vision said, looking over at Natasha. "This is why we don't give Wanda alcohol. No more, the rest of the day."

"Or," Natasha said, holding up a finger as the teenagers helped Wanda climb up the stairs to the restaurant. "We let her sober up a little bit, and we give her enough alcohol to keep her tipsy."

"She's so cute when she's drunk." Sam added. "She is in prime nose scrunch range, Vision. How long has it been since she's been at 0?"

"A while..." Vision admitted.

"Let her have this."

"But she's gonna regret it tomorrow."

"So? She'll know for future reference." Natasha said casually. "If you really want to help with the whole sobering up thing, after this, get something with bread in it, like a slice of pizza from Italy. Bread soaks up the alcohol."

"We just want to keep her at the Zero Nose Scrunch phase. She looks so happy..."

MJ's brow furrowed, looking over at Peter. "Nose scrunch? What is that?"

"I'll explain later." Peter said, waving his hand flippantly.

"There you guys are!" Tony said, watching as the group walked in. "We've been waiting forever!"

"Tony, it's a Hibachi grill. You could have done it without us." Steve said, sighing heavily.

"Um... What's going on over here?" Tony said, motioning to Wanda.

"She's tired." Peter said quickly.

"Tony, do I have some words for you!" Wanda said, her Sokovian accent slipping out as she took a step forward, almost reaching Tony. Peter and Ned somehow managed to keep Wanda back.

"She's very tired and not thinking straight, right Vision?" Ned said, looking over at Vision.

"Yes, we were up late watching the Star Wars movies." Vision said quickly.

"Uh huh..." Tony said, looking Wanda up and down. Thor and Valkyrie a couple tables over understood what was happening, the two of them laughing. "Pete, come on. You two, Shuri, you're at our table."

"Can't we stay with Wanda?" Shuri asked. "No offense, but she's fun."

"I don't think your older brother wants you-"

"Tony, just let them eat with Wanda." Pepper said, shaking her head. "Steve and Bucky can eat with us."

"Yeah, I honestly don't care if Shuri's with Wanda. She can make her own decisions." T'Challa said, taking a sip of water. "It's not like Wanda's dangerous to be around."

"We'll see you guys in a little bit." Steve said as he and Bucky sat down at the Stark table. A host showed the other eight people to their table, Peter and Vision sitting in either side of Wanda.

"Why did you let him go sit with her?" Tony whispered to Pepper as T'Challa and Happy drew a picture with Morgan.

"Because Wanda isn't the enemy, Tony." Pepper said, smiling as she saw Peter laugh at something Wanda said. "I trust Peter to make his own decisions. If he thinks Wanda is fine to be around, then she's fine to be around."

"She's drunk, Pepper." Tony said quickly. "I don't want our son to be around a drunk person."

"Kinda hypocritical, coming from you." Pepper said, crossing her arms. "And out of all of us, Wanda is the one who most deserves to have a drink. This grudge you have against her has to stop."

"I don't have-"

"Then what was that comment yesterday, Tony?" Steve asked, interrupting the argument.

"What comment?"

"You told Peter to be careful while looking directly at Wanda." Bucky said, leaning over to get a better look at Tony. "Kinda shady, if you ask me."

"Yeah. What was that about?" Pepper asked. "This isn't the first I've heard about it."

"Who did you find out?"

"Natasha."

"Same for us." Steve said. "She's done nothing to harm you, Tony. You need to stop hating her so much. Peter and Wanda have adopted each other as brother and sister, so you may as well learn how to get along with her."

"Let me put it to you this way, Anthony." Pepper said sternly. "If I hear about any more shady comments to Wanda from Natasha or from Peter, you're sleeping in Morgan's bed got the rest of vacation, and Morgan is sleeping in mine. Do you understand me?"

"Yes Pepper." Tony said sadly.

"Do you think Tony knows that Wanda's drunk?" Ned asked as the chef started cooking the food on the grill.

"Oh, definitely." Natasha said, shaking her head.

Wanda's brow furrowed, her eyes narrowing as she waved her hand in the air. "No, not today. I'm not doing it again."

"What's wrong, Wanda?" Vision asked.

"The purple lady who keeps making me use my magic against my will. She's trying to do it again, and I say no." Wanda said, her lips moving forming a pout.

"Peter, please get a picture of this. She looks adorable!" Sam begged.

"Already on it." Peter said, getting a picture of Wanda before flipping back to video. "Wanda, you got something to tell Instagram?"

"Tony Stark is a mother fucking bitch who holds a grudge against me for reasons I don't understand." Wanda said, a small smile on her face as she nodded her head. "Yeah. Fuck him."

"Wanda-" Vision started to say.

"Vis, I love you SOOOO much!" Wanda said happily, leaning over and hugging him. "Your thoughts are so loud right now, I'm not even trying to read your mind! Don't worry, your secret is safe with me."

Vision froze, looking directly at the camera as Peter stopped recording. MJ whispered, "She knows about the marriage proposal?"

"You guys know too?" Wanda asked.

"She's drunk enough that she'll probably forget about it." Natasha said, smiling at Vision.

"Can we at least pretend that we're a normal family?" Sam asked.

"What would be the fun in that?" Shuri asked, everyone leaving the conversation at that as they watched the chef make their food.


	15. Epcot, Day 3, Part 4... AKA Frozen and Margaritas

"Darcy, wait!" Loki yelled, running down the stairs of the restaurant to catch up to Jimmy, Monica, and Darcy.

"Are we trusting him?" Jimmy asked.

Darcy shrugged. "He's harmless."

"Didn't he lead an entire alien army to attack New York?" Monica asked.

"Harmless!" Darcy said, watching as Loki ran up to them. "Let me guess, you're finally joining us?"

"Watching my brother get drunk is not as fun as I thought it'd be." Loki said, looking over at Jimmy and Monica. "You guys don't mind, do you?"

"Nope." Jimmy said, looking over at Monica. She nodded in agreement as Loki fell in line next to Darcy.

"So what are we doing?" Loki asked.

"Headed to Frozen. Figured we may as well stand in that long line." Monica explained as the four kept walking.

"Did you guys see Wanda during lunch?" Jimmy asked. "Is she doing okay?"

"She was just drunk." Loki said, shrugging. "No big deal."

"Wanda literally cussed out Tony." Jimmy said quickly. "I don't think that's okay..."

"So, it was entertaining!" Darcy said happily.

"You know, I have to agree." Monica said, laughing a little bit. "Never thought I would say this, but seeing someone just nod and say 'Fuck him' was surprisingly entertaining."

"Man, I wish." Loki said, shaking his head. "Thor, Valkyrie, and I had to explain to Korg that Wanda being smashed was a normal occurrence for most humans. How'd she even get like that anyway?"

"Basically, she got spooked because Peter Parker told told Rodgers to watch Bridgerton, and he did." Darcy explained. "That's all Natasha told me."

Jimmy snorted. "You're joking."

"I wish I was."

"Why would he do that?" Monica asked.

"I don't know, but it freaked Wanda out so much that she turned to alcohol." Darcy said, noticing that they were coming up to the end of the line for Frozen Ever After.

"The line is this long?" Loki asked.

"Yeah. It's Frozen. What did you expect?"

"I don't know. I've never seen Frozen."

Jimmy's eyes widened. "You've never seen Frozen!?"

"Nope. I actually haven't seen a lot of the movies that are referenced in this park. I don't entirely understand how a big rodent can run something this big, either." Loki explained. "I've just assumed that that's a simple Midgardian thing..."

"Well... We do have a chill out day in a couple days." Monica said, pulling out her phone. "We can have a titular movie watching day and then meet up for dinner."

"And by titular movies, you mean our favorites?" Jimmy asked.

"Obviously."

"But, since there's a pressing matter right now," Darcy said, pulling up the script for Frozen up on her phone. "We are going to perform the entirety of Frozen for Loki."

"Seriously?" Monica asked, shaking her head as she pulled up the script on her phone.

"Yes." Darcy said, nodding once as she grabbed Jimmy's phone, forcing him to do the same. "Jimmy, you'll read all the guys parts. I'll read the text narration. Monica, do you want to be Anna or Elsa?"

"Elsa, obviously."

"Then I'll be Anna."

"How are we gonna do songs? Frozen Heart is first, so..." Jimmy asked.

"Monica, you sing that one with him." Darcy instructed. "We ready?"

"As we'll ever be..." Monica said after sharing a look with Jimmy.

"You ready Loki?" Darcy asked.

"Sure..." Loki said uneasily.

"Open on ice. We're under water, looking up at it." Darcy read out loud, the trio quickly acting out the story in their small place in line as they walked closer and closer to the actual entrance of the ride.

Maybe halfway through Jimmy singing In Summer, doing a scarily spot on Olaf impression, and halfway through the movie, the group finally being able to see Norway, the movie came to a screeching halt, the group watching as Natasha dragged a slightly more sober Wanda behind her. "Come on Wanda, we're gonna go get some more margaritas!"

"Yeah!" Wanda yelled in agreement, the two ignoring the group in line for Frozen.

Vision was close behind, almost running at breakneck speed. "Natasha, I said that we could keep her tipsy for a little while longer, not drink a whole ass margarita!"

Maybe thirty seconds after Vision passed the group came Peter Parker, his phone already out and ready to record as he yelled, "Come on Wanda, do it for the Vine!"

"Peter, you are part of the problem here!" MJ yelled, running close behind Peter.

Ned and Shuri were trailing behind, almost running out of breath. Darcy laughed a little, tilting her head. "You two good?"

"After we got out of the America show, Natasha decided that it was time for Wanda to have another margarita." Ned said, then Shuri hit his arm and the two kept running towards Mexico next door.

Coming up a minute or so later and walking at a slow and leisurely pace was Steve, Bucky, and Sam. When they saw Monica, Steve pointed towards Mexico. "Nat and Wanda went that way, right?"

"To get margaritas." Jimmy confirmed.

Sam looked at Bucky and Steve. "You two down to finishing Wanda's margarita?"

"Sure." Bucky said.

"Better than Vision throwing it into the lake." Steve said, then turned to the group. "Thanks for the help guys."

"No prob Cap!" Darcy said, then snorted. "Did not expect to see a drunk Anna and Elsa running to go get margaritas, followed by an angry Kristoff, but I should have."

"They're dressed like the characters in the movie?" Loki asked.

"Sorta." Monica said, shaking her head. "We'll explain later."

"Got it."

The group went back to the movie, pretending that they didn't witness Wanda and Natasha's beeline for the margaritas. Sometimes, when you were with the Avengers, it was easier to just ignore the crazy stuff that happened.


	16. Epcot, Day 3, Part 5... AKA The Purple Lady

"Ow..." Wanda groaned, raising her head from the metal table she was resting her head on. "Where am I?"

"About damn time you sobered up." Vision said, laughing a little bit as he pushed a checkered paper basket towards Wanda. "Might want to eat something. It's fish and chips."

"'Sobered up'?" Wanda asked, taking a bite of a french fry, finding herself hungry as she started eating a little more. "What happened?"

"You found out that Peter convinced Steve to watch Bridgerton, took a swig of Natasha's vodka, then got a little drunk on wine. Red wine, to be specific."

"That explains the headache." Wanda said, nodding a little bit. She looked around, noticing the quickly darkening sky. "How long was I drunk?"

"Many hours. Technically speaking, we missed dinner with the rest of the Avengers, so unless you want to get something at the hotel, that's dinner." Vision explained, his eyes quickly closing, then fluttering back open, as if all the running around had drained his battery even more than usual.

"Was I that much of a handful?"

"With Natasha trying to keep you drunk, yes." Vision said, yawning a little bit. "I think you're what they call a happy drunk."

"I'm sorry." Wanda said, taking a bite of the fish. "There's not... Video evidence of me drunk, is there?"

"Peter posted pictures and videos of it on the Avengers/Close Friends thing on his Instagram." Vision explained. "I'd show you, but my phone is dead, and Natasha took possession of your phone after you tried to call Tony to yell at him for locking you in your room."

"Was I bad?" Wanda asked, feeling herself cringe at her own actions

"Bad is not the word I would use. Entertaining, sure, but not bad."

"What did I do?"

"You really don't remember?" Vision asked, internally sighing with relief.

"Nope."

"You almost fought Tony." Vision said gently. "And you cussed him out on Peter's Instagram story. He removed Tony from the close friends list so he doesn't know about all of your shenanigans."

"Thank God." Wanda said happily.

"You really don't remember anything?"

"Nope. Last thing I remember was drinking some wine in Italy."

"So you don't remember the purple lady?"

Wanda snorted, laughing a little bit. "The who?"

"The purple lady." Vision explained, his eyes widening as he explained what had happened over lunch. "You said that a purple lady was forcing you to use your magic and that you didn't want to do it today. You seriously don't remember that?"

Wanda shook her head. "I don't remember much of anything, Vis. Are we sure Natasha didn't just slip some drug into my wine? She's done it to other people before."

"Pretty sure."

"It was probably nothing. My drunk self was probably making up some excuse for not being able to control my powers." Wanda said, looking down at the ground, noticing a Disney bag. "What did you buy?"

"I think you mean, 'What did I force Vision to buy'?" Vision said, dragging the bag closer to himself. "Peter saw that I bought that for you after you begged me for it, and now he has some evil plan up his sleeve. He wants you to wear it tomorrow."

"Why?"

"Hell if I know."

Wanda's eyes widened. "You cursed!"

"Natasha was driving me insane. She kept running around with you and sneaking more alcohol. By the time she dragged you away from America to go back to Mexico for maybe your third margarita of the day, I was done."

Wanda laughed, reaching her hand over the table and touching Vision's hand. "I'm sorry."

"You deserve to go a little off the walls every now and then." Vision said, shaking his head.

"Am I interrupting something?" Peter asked, nervously standing at the edge of their table. He held up Wanda's phone. "Nat gave me back your phone, Wanda. Sorry I told Steve to watch Bridgerton. I did not mean for it to get this out of control."

"It's fine." Wanda said, offering her basket of fish and chips as a peace offering. "Fish or chip?"

Peter laughed a little, shaking his head as he sat down at the table. "I'm good with just a chip."

"Was Tony angry that we missed dinner on purpose?" Vision asked.

"Extremely so." Peter said, then smiled to himself. "But not as angry as when I tricked him into agreeing to let the three of us plus Ned leave for the parks early."

"Wait, you actually convinced Tony to let me drive you, Ned, and Vision to the park early just so we can get boarding passes for Rise of the Resistance?" Wanda asked, laughing to herself. "How in the world did you manage that?"

"Well, I asked if Ned and I could go to the park early tomorrow, he asked why, I explained Rise of the Resistance, then Pepper forced him to agree on the condition that at least one adult came with us, and then I loudly announced that he approved you two taking us." Peter explained.

"So you just didn't mention that you were going with me and Wanda until he already gave you permission?" Vision asked. Peter nodded, and Vision laughed. "Simple move, but effective."

"What exactly did I convince Vision to buy?" Wanda asked, looking over at the bag.

"Let's just say that it'll give you a way to live out your fifties house wife dream." Peter said, both him and Vision laughing.

"I'll let you see it when we get back to the room." Vision added.

"Can I have my phone back? I want to see these videos." Wanda asked, holding out her hand.

"Not until lunch tomorrow. Trust me on this one." Peter said, placing the phone in her hands.

All the way in Canada, just a country over, Agatha, Hayward, and Quentin met to discuss strategy.

"You didn't do anything today, Agatha." Hayward noted.

"I tried during lunch, and she literally shut me down. I thought that Wanda being drunk would make her even less likely to notice my prying, but it was the opposite." Agatha explained. "You gotta admit though, Wanda being drunk was pretty funny."

"And you, what about distracting the boy?" Hayward asked, looking over at Quentin.

"He was pretty distracted with drunk Wanda and his festering anger with Stark." Quentin said, looking over at Agatha. "Hey, why don't we work together tomorrow?"

"What do you mean?"

"We can put our heads together to figure out a way to distract all three of them, Wanda, Vision, and Peter, all in one fell swoop."

"I like the way you think." Hayward said, nodding his head in agreement. "Meet up same time tomorrow?"

"You're kinda useless during this whole thing, aren't you?" Agatha asked.

"I've been doing stuff. I've been stalking the Vision, noticing his habits. It'll be easier to reconstruct a stronger version of him if I have some idea on how he works normally."

"Whatever, dude." Quentin said, turning his head as he noticed Peter, Vision, and Wanda walk right past them and out of the park, unaware that their enemies were plotting their demise. "We'll meet tomorrow."


	17. Hotel After Epcot, Day 3, Part 6... AKA Peter Discovers Pepper's Devious Mind

"Hey Pete, can we talk?" Tony asked as Peter changed into his pajamas.

"Yeah?" Peter asked, pulling on his "I Survived My Trip To NYC" shirt as he walked into the small living room.

"I'm having trouble pic-" Tony started to say, getting a look at Peter's pajamas. "Pink pajama pants with Hello Kitty on them?"

"Fight me."

"Anyway, I'm having trouble figuring out a restaurant for dinner tomorrow." Tony said. "What do you want?"

"You're letting me choose?" Peter asked.

"Y-"

"Tony, can I borrow Peter for a moment?" Pepper asked. "Morgan really wants Peter to tuck her in tonight."

"Yeah!" Morgan said happily.

"He has ten minutes." Tony said as Pepper ushered Peter into the main bedroom.

Meanwhile, down the hall in Wanda and Vision's room, Wanda had laid out what she had forced Vision to buy, sighing heavily. "I should not be allowed to make decisions while drunk."

"No!" Vision said sarcastically. "Because getting a Star Wars dress that looks reminiscent of a 50's housewife dress for $125 without adding in the cost of the petticoat is a great decision."

"Okay, I get it." Wanda said, putting up a finger as she spread out the skirt of the black dress, looking at the lightsabers going up and down. "At least it's kinda pretty."

"I like it." Vision said, straightening the white collars, creating a stark contrast with the rest of the black dress. "Not what you would normally wear, but you also wouldn't normally wear a dress from the 50's."

"Okay... I'm gonna go take a shower. Maybe it'll help me sober up a little more or something." Wanda said, grabbing the dress and laying it down across the chair. "Then I might go to bed after that. You don't mind that, do you?"

"No. You look like you need a nap." Vision said, smiling a little bit. "I'll go into sleep mode in a little bit. I'm gonna do a little research on Hollywood Studios before we go to bed."

"Okay." Wanda said happily. "I'll be out in maybe ten minutes."

Back in the Stark room, Peter closed the door that separated the main bedroom from the living room, Pepper looked over at Morgan. "Morgan, go to bed honey. I'll be in there in a little bit to tuck you in."

"Okay Mom." Morgan said, looking over at Peter. "Good night Peter."

"Night Morgan." Peter whispered, then watched as Pepper walked over to Morgan's small room, closing the door loud enough for Tony to hear. "What's going on?"

"Why didn't you tell me about that rude comment Tony made to Wanda yesterday?" Pepper whispered.

"I didn't want to cause trouble between you and Mr. Stark." Peter said honestly. "Besides, I don't think Wanda wants a lot of people to know that Mr. Stark still holds a grudge against her."

"I think a lot of people will know after they see your Instagram story."

"True..."

"Next time, tell me." Pepper said, looking out the window at Cinderella's Castle. Of course, Tony had to get them the best room in the hotel, the presidential suite with a view of Magic Kingdom. "I still want to indirectly punish Tony for what happened though."

"You do?" Peter asked, a bit surprised.

"Yes. Tony told me he was gonna ask your opinion for where we were gonna eat dinner tomorrow. He's expecting you to choose the Sci-Fi movie drive in theater thing. We're gonna throw him off his rhythm."

"Okay...?"

"You're gonna tell him that you want to go to the 50's Prime Time Diner."

Peter's eyes widened. "You're evil. I was just planning on canceling the reservation for Vision, Wanda, and myself at wherever he booked us and reserving us a place at 50's, but this is way better!"

"He's probably gonna be asking why you want to book it at 50's, and we're gonna use his grudges against him."

Peter's mouth fell open. "We're telling him we're booking it to see Mr. Rodgers's reaction, aren't we?"

"Oh, you bet."

"You're devious. Why have I never met this side of you before now?"

"I keep it pretty well hidden."

"Are we gonna text this in the wedding picture group chat?"

"Abso-freaking-lutely."

"I like the way you think." Peter said, opening the door to see Morgan still awake, readjusting her stuffed animal. "Goodnight Morgan. I love you!"

"I love you too, Peter!"

"Goodnight Mama Stark." Peter whispered as he walked to the door. "I love you and your devious mind."

"I love you too, Kiddo."

Back in Vision and Wanda's room, Vision watched as text messages flood in from the Group Me about Peter and Pepper's devious plan. After a couple minutes, Vision put his phone down, putting it on the bed stand as he change into a pair of sweatpants and a long sleeved shirt.

"Vis..." Wanda started to ask, walking out of the bathroom wearing a red Minnie Mouse sleep shirt, trying her hair back in a head scarf to hold the curlers she had put in after her shower in place.

"Yeah?" Vision asked, pulling down his his shirt as he looked over at Wanda.

"Is everything okay? Your phone's been vibrating for like, three minutes straight with no break."

"Everything's fine. Pepper just convinced Peter to go along with something, and now they're getting everyone else involved." Vision explained.

"So everyone else is finally meeting Pepper's vindictive side." Wanda said, smiling to herself as she climbed into bed, readjusting her pillows. "About damn time."

"You've known that Pepper can be like this?" Vision asked, grabbing his cell phone and turning it off.

"You have not heard her thoughts when she and Tony are having a fight. Comedy gold." Wanda said, grabbing her phone and setting an alarm. "I didn't get any text messages about that."

"The messages were sent in a group chat without you or Tony." Vision explained, then felt panic raise in his chest.

"Why do you guys have a group chat without me and Tony?" Wanda asked.

"Um..." Vision muttered to himself, then spoke louder for Wanda, "It's because it's a surprise for you and a punishment for Tony."

"Oh." Wanda said, then set her phone down. "Okay. The group chat hasn't been going on for long, right?"

"They just made it today." Vision said, turning off one of the lights.

"Okay." Wanda said, covering herself up with the blankets. "I won't ask any more questions about it, promise."

"You're not gonna read my mind to see if I'm telling the truth?"

"People tend to get angry with me when I do that, so I try not to. Why, are you lying or something?"

"No, you just mentioned reading Pepper's mind, that's all."

"I'm not gonna read your mind, Vis. I trust you." Wanda said, laying down on the pillows. "I'm gonna go to bed."

"Good night, Darling." Vision said, laying down next to Wanda. "I love you."

"I love you too." Wanda said, closing her eyes. In less than a minute, Wanda was out, her quiet snores making the only noise in the room.


	18. Hollywood Studios, Day 4, Part 1... AKA The Wanda Maximoff Playlist

"Wanda, it-" Vision started to say, then looked over and noticing that Wanda wasn't in bed. "Wanda?"

"Yeah Vis?" Wanda asked, walking out of the bathroom. She had managed to curl her hair into a small bob, a can of hairspray in her hands as she walked out of the bathroom.

"I was going to wake you up." Vision said, looking Wanda up and down, taking in the fact that she was wearing the Star Wars dress and had used a bright red belt around the waist to cinch it tight. "You really do look like you belong in the 50's."

"Why thank you." Wanda said, curtsying a little bit, revealing her petticoat. "I low key feel like I should be making you breakfast... But you don't eat that."

Vision laughed, getting out of bed and noticing a pair of khaki pants, a blue short sleeved button down with a small Death Star patch on the pocket, and a belt. Vision looked over at Wanda. "What's this?"

"Vision, please." Wanda begged. "I found that online maybe a week after Tony called and invited us, I bought it, and I wanted it to be a surprise. It's kinda like a 50's thing-"

"This is the last time I condone your Dick van Dyke addiction." Vision said jokingly as Wanda walked into the living room, a big smile on her face as she grabbed a pair of simple black tennis shoes.

"Thank you Vision." Wanda said, smiling widely as Vision walked into the bathroom with the clothes. Hearing a knock on the door, Wanda got out of her chair, her shoes on, as she opened the door to discover Peter and Ned. "Vision residence."

"I am putting my foot down on this one, we are the Maximoff residence!" Vision yelled from the bathroom.

"Wanda, this looks awesome!" Peter said, laughing a little bit as he and Ned walked into the room. The two of them were wearing Star Wars shirts, Peter wearing one that had Darth Vader on it with the words "Hello Darkness, My Old Friend" while Ned wore a shirt that said "I Have The High Ground".

"You feeling better today?" Ned asked.

"I had a headache when I woke up, but I already made it go away." Wanda said casually. "I may or may not have given it to Tony."

"What?" Vision asked, walking out of the bathroom and messing with his blonde hair in regular human mode. "You gave Tony your hangover headache? How did you do that?"

"I'd be lying if I said I knew." Wanda said simply. "I discovered I could do it back at the compound. I had a really bad headache because it was after that day that Nat-"

"Pushed you really hard and had you do physical training for eight hours straight." Vision interrupted. "I remember you complaining about having a headache after not eating much that day."

"Well, I sat in my room, I did my little hand magic thing, and then I heard Nat complaining that she had a headache. My headache was gone. I moved my hands again, her headache went away, mine came back." Wanda explained. "I don't know how I can move my ailments, but I can. There are a lot of things I can do that I don't think anyone can really understand."

Peter laughed, putting up his hand. "Up top Wanda."

Wanda laughed, high fiving Peter happily. "I'll take it back from him eventually. Just... After he experiences my pain for a little while longer."

"You're cruel." Vision said, grabbing Wanda's car keys and their sunglasses.

"And yet, you love me anyway." Wanda said, smiling as Vision handed her her keys and red sunglasses.

"Yes, I do." Vision said, kissing Wanda as Ned and Peter stood up.

"Let's go fight Kylo Ren!" Peter said excitedly as the group left the hotel. Wanda led everyone to her car, Peter and Ned climbing into the backseat. Before they started driving, Wanda connected her phone to her car and pressed shuffle on a playlist. Peter recognized it almost immediately, just by the first song playing. From Now On from The Greatest Showman. "You're playing the playlist!"

"I listen to it at least once a day." Wanda said happily.

"Wait, Peter is the one who made this?" Vision asked.

"He did the friend treatment, huh?" Ned asked.

"The what?"

"When I get close to people, I make them a playlist of songs that I think of when I think of them." Peter explained. "I made one for Wanda the year we became friends for Christmas."

"We agreed not to do Christmas presents, but Peter still surprised me with this." Wanda added, putting the car into reverse before she drove out of the parking lot.

"The only way you know that it's from Peter is because he includes the same song in every single playlist he makes." Ned added.

"And that song is?" Vision asked.

"This one." Peter said as Sunflower by Post Malone and Swae Lee started playing.

"Really?" Wanda asked, a bit surprised.

"'And you'll be left in the dust, unless I stuck by ya. You're the sunflower, I think your love would be too much. Or you'll be left in the dust unless I stuck by ya'." Peter said, quoting the song. "You know me, Wanda. I would literally fight for my friends. That's the song that says it. It's like adding a little bit of me to everyone I become friends with."

"Peter, you're not allowed to make me cry in the morning!" Wanda complained.

"I haven't listened to this thing in it's entirety." Vision admitted. "What other songs are on this?"

"You know, the usual." Peter said casually. "Dark Horse by Katy Perry, This Is Me from The Greatest Showman, Like I'm Gonna Lose You by Megan Trainor, I Write Sins Not Tragedies by Panic! At The Disco, True Colors, but specifically the Trolls film version, I'm Still Standing by Elton John, Girls Like You by Maroon 5, Happier by Marshmello featuring Bastille, Look What You Made Me Do by Taylor Swift, What Doesn't Kill You Makes You Stronger by Kelly Clarkson, Raise Your Glass by P!NK, songs like that."

"That's the usual?" Vision asked.

"He tends to hit people a little too on the nose." Ned explained. "The one he made for MJ actually made her cry."

"Seriously?"

"I put our song on there, and it's inclusion made her tear up a little bit." Peter simplified.

"What is your song with MJ?" Wanda asked. "I know you two haven't been dating for very long, but-"

"Ophelia by The Lumineers." Peter said, then took a deep breath before he started singing the chorus. "'Oh, Ophelia, you've been on the mind, girl, since the flood. Oh, Ophelia, Heaven help a fool who falls in love'. I was thinking about that for a long time, and she liked it too, so she just went with it."

"Aw..." Vision said, cooing a little bit as the song changed to The Greatest Show. "Ya know, not what I thought this would change to after Sunflower."

"I included a lot of random songs that made me think 'Wanda'." Peter said jokingly. "Trust me, this is my restraint, Vis. If I did something crazy, I'm sure you'd know about it."

"What exactly is the plan when we get there?" Wanda asked. "You know, besides doing the virtual cue thing?"

"Well, it's six fifteen right now." Peter said, tapping everything out on his knee. "Park opens at eight. We'll probably get the car parked at around six forty five. That gives us about an hour and fifteen minutes to get into the park. We'll probably be let into the park before that, so my idea is to hit up the Starkbucks for go go juice. Then we find a nice little park bench to sit on, we drink our coffee/tea, and then we get on our phones a couple minutes early. We refresh the page religiously, and then we all try to book our group. Then, the moment we get booked, we figure out what group we are."

"We already know what group we are." Vision said. "It's the four of us."

"Not what he means, Vision." Ned said quickly. "Rise of the Resistance does something a little funky. Basically, you have to be in the park right away and tell the Disney Experience App how many people are in your group, i.e., the four of us. Then, the app sorts you into a boarding group. Depending on the number of boarding group you are depends on how fast you get to go on the ride. I think the blog I was reading about it said that if you're in the first twenty or so groups, you have to report to Galaxy's Edge right away. Once your boarding group is called, you have two hours to report to the attraction before you lose your place in line."

"So we don't have to wait in line?" Vision asked.

"No, we have to wait in line." Peter said, Vision tilting his head in confusion. "It's to limit traffic. You saw how long the line was for Frozen Ever After yesterday when you weren't dealing with drunk Wanda, right? Well, Rise of the Resistance is the Hollywood Studios equivalent of Frozen Ever After. The boarding system is supposed to limit how much time you actually have to wait in line. Sure, we still have to wait in line, in a virtual sense, but we don't have to wait nearly as much as if everyone just got on whenever they wanted. Make sense?"

"Surprisingly, yes." Wanda said, nodding her head. "Props to you, Peter."

"Hey look, there it is!" Ned said excitedly. Right in front of them, besides the long line, was the car entrance to Hollywood Studios. "Let's get this Star Wars show on the road!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... In case anyone is curious about this playlist, this is an actual thing I took time to make on my phone, here's the entire playlist:
> 
> Rewrite The Stars by Zac Efron and Zendaya from The Greatest Showman   
> Piece by Piece by Kelly Clarkson  
> Bad Girls Club by Falling In Reverse  
> 1985 by Bowling for Soup  
> Sunflower by Post Malone and Swae Lee  
> Raise Your Glass by P!NK  
> Speechless by Naomi Scott from Aladdin 2019  
> Yakety Yak by The Coasters  
> Look What You Made Me Do by Taylor Swift  
> Hey Soul Sister by Train  
> Dark Horse by Katy Perry  
> The Other Side by Hugh Jackman and Zac Efron from The Greatest Showman  
> Whatever It Takes by Imagine Dragons  
> True Colors (Film Version) by Justin Timberlake from Trolls  
> Shake It Off by Taylor Swift  
> What Doesn't Kill You Makes You Stronger by Kelly Clarkson  
> What About Us by P!NK  
> The Greatest Show by Cast of The Greatest Showman  
> Don't Threaten Me With A Good Time by Panic! At The Disco  
> La Da Dee by Cody Simpson  
> 7 Years by Lukas Graham  
> Girls Like You by Maroon 5 ft. Cardi B  
> Happier by Marshmello and Bastille  
> Bad Blood by Taylor Swift  
> Come Alive by Cast of The Greatest Showman  
> People Like Us by Kelly Clarkson  
> The Greatest Show by Panic! At The Disco  
> Just Give Me A Reason by P!NK  
> Set It All Free by Scarlett Johansson from Sing  
> Best Day Of My Life by American Authors  
> High Hopes by Panic! At The Disco  
> Like I'm Gonna Lose You by Meghan Trainor  
> Touch The Sky by Julie Fowlis from Brave  
> This Is Me by Keala Settle from The Greatest Showman  
> I'm Still Standing by Taron Edgerton from Sing  
> I Write Sins Not Tragedies by Panic! At The Disco  
> All Of Me by John Legend  
> From Now On by Cast of The Greatest Showman


	19. Hollywood Studios, Day 4, Part 2... AKA Cats Don't Always Land On Their Feet

"Morning MJ!" Shuri said happily, waving MJ over from her table with T'Challa.

"Morning." MJ said, sitting down next to Shuri. "So... The text messages from last night, huh?"

"He's gonna be pissed!" Shuri said, laughing.

"The boys already leave for the park?" T'Challa asked.

"They left at like, six this morning." MJ said, pulling out her cell phone. "Peter texted me some pictures of Wanda and Vision outside the Chinese Theater."

"They have a movie theater in the park?" T'Challa asked.

"No. That's where they have Mickey and Minnie's Runaway Railway. It looks like the Chinese Theater in LA." MJ said, turning her phone around to show Shuri the picture.

"ANOTHER RAILWAY!" Bucky complained, he, Steve, and Sam sitting down at the other end of the table next to T'Challa. "Does Stark really hate me that much?"

"Is he going on about the train thing again?" MJ asked, Shuri grabbing her phone to get a closer look.

"Only every day." Sam said exhaustedly.

"She looks so cute!" Shuri said, shoving MJ's phone in T'Challa's face. "Look at Wanda!"

Steve leaned over T'Challa's shoulder, his eyes widening. "That's Wanda!?"

"Yeah!"

"Buck, look at this!" Steve said, grabbing the phone and showing it to Bucky.

Bucky's eyes widened too, looking between Steve and the phone. "Why does she look like she could be our mother?"

"I know! I get that she's dressed in the wrong decade for it, but-"

"She looks like she could be our mother."

"Let me see this." Sam said, grabbing the phone and staring at it, nodding after a couple minutes. "I see it. You three have the same eyes. And you both have her smile-"

"Shut up Sam." Bucky said, grabbing the phone and passing it back to MJ.

"Who wants to bet that she'll be attempting to talk like they do in The Dick van Dyke Show?" MJ asked.

"I don't think we should take that bet..." Shuri said, shaking her head. "Especially since Peter just texted me a Wanda quote for today because he thought I would find it funny."

"What's the quote?"

"Okay, so this was Vision feeding into her, but 'My girlfriend and her flying saucers' 'My boyfriend and his INDESTRUCTIBLE head'."

Sam almost doubled over laughing, looking over at Steve and Bucky. "Just like home, huh boys?"

"It kinda is, yeah..." Bucky said, shaking his head.

"If she makes a crack about Vision not being a robot, I swear to God..." Steve said, shaking his head.

"This is gonna be drunk Wanda times ten today, huh?"

"Oh, let her be happy!" MJ said, shaking her head.

"What do we want to do first when we get to the park, besides track Wanda and Vision down?" T'Challa asked.

MJ and Shuri looked at each other, smiles wide. "Tower of Terror!"

"Tower of what?" Steve asked. "I haven't even gone into Haunted Mansion yet, I-"

"It's a droppy thingy." MJ said.

"Technically speaking, it's a ride with an accelerated drop." Shuri said quickly. "But, yes. Droppy thingy."

"I don't know..." T'Challa said nervously. "Okoye is supposed to come with us today, and-"

"What, are you chicken?" Sam asked, tilting his head a little bit.

"I am not a chicken."

"I kinda don't want to go on it either..." Steve said uneasily.

"I'm with Steve and T'Challa on this one..." Bucky said nervously.

"Sam, MJ, would you look at all these chickens?" Shuri asked jokingly. "I mean, one rules a country, one is a trained assassin, and the other got frozen in ice, and yet, they're too scared to go on a ride that goes up and down."

"I am not a chicken!" T'Challa said, looking over at Steve and Bucky to see them glaring at Shuri. "Shall we prove her wrong, boys?"

"Yeah." Steve said, nodding once.

Right when they got in line at the park, however, the three had second thoughts. Steve looked over at T'Challa and Bucky. "I've heard that Lightning McQueen Racing Academy is pretty enjoyable."

Okoye started making chicken noises, looking directly T'Challa as she did so. T'Challa sighed exhaustedly. "Really Okoye? You two?"

"You literally face down men with giant guns in a cat suit on a regular basis," Okoye said, shaking her head. "And this is what scares you? Going up and down in an elevator shaft?"

"Up top Okoye!" MJ said, holding up her hand for a high five.

"If we back out now, Steve, we are never going to hear the end of it." Bucky said sadly. "We gotta go through with this."

"Just be glad that this isn't the one in Japan." MJ said as they made their way to the preshow room. "The one in Japan has a cursed idol wanting to murder you for entering the hotel. This one just had you experiencing what killed five people years ago in this very hotel."

"You're not helping." T'Challa said bluntly.

"Who said my goal was to help?" MJ asked, Shuri and Sam laughing beside her.

"All three of you, knock it off!" Okoye started to say, then snickered to herself. "We can't help it if they're frozen in fear like an antelope in headlights."

"I never freeze." T'Challa said sternly.

"Well, unlucky for you, we both do." Bucky said, referring to himself and Steve. "And we're close to freezing now."

"Let's just get this over with..." Steve muttered to himself as the preshow started.

After the preshow ended and they made their way to the elevator shaft so they could board. T'Challa tripped on the stairs, but quickly recovered as they made their way through.

Everyone boarded the shaft, Sam, Steve, and T'Challa sitting right next to each other. The ride was normal, but when it came to the drop, the three men clung to each other like they were scared they were going to fly out.

Shuri and MJ looked at each other, and as they dropped, they sang, "Just you and IIIII, DEFYYYYING GRAAAAVITYYY!"

"SHUT UP THE BOTH OF YOU!" T'Challa screeched.

By the time the ride was over, all three men looked absolutely terrified. Sam laughed as everyone unbuckled themselves. "That wasn't so bad, right?"

"Never again." Steve said quickly as the three unbuckled themselves and quickly exited to the gift shop.

"MJ, look!" Shuri said, pointing to one of the picture screens. Bucky's face dropped when he realized that there was now a picture of the three grown men clinging to each other for dear life as they fell. "I'm buying this!"

"Um... Me too!" MJ said happily. "I'm buying two! A nice picture for the scrap book!"

As the girls walked up to buy a picture, Sam quickly deciding to buy one himself, Okoye forced herself not to laugh as she said, "You boys want to go on this again this afternoon?"

"Shut up Okoye." Steve, Bucky, and T'Challa said simultaneously, ready to try and do something more relaxing for the rest of the day.


	20. Hollywood Studios, Day 4, Part 3... AKA Ned and Peter Nerd-Out Hour

"We're going on a trip, in our favorite piece of shit. Soaring through the skies. I wanna die!" Ned sang as they made their way through que for Rise of the Resistance. After waiting in Galaxy's Edge for maybe two hours, their boarding group finally got called, and Peter, Ned, Wanda, and Vision finally got to enter the ride.

"But Ned, we just got in in person line for this thing." Wanda said, tilting her head in confusion. "You can't die now."

"Sure I can. I can die of happiness!"

"Not until after this ride is over!" Peter said, feeling his phone vibrate. He got it out of his back pocket, smiling widely as he started laughing. "I have blackmail for years!"

"Why?" Vision asked, a bit concerned.

"MJ just sent me the best picture in existence!" Peter said, first showing it to Ned.

Ned smiled even wider than how he was already smiling, laughing along with Peter. "This is beautiful!"

"What is it?" Wanda asked excitedly.

Peter handed the phone to Wanda, making sure the picture of Steve, Bucky, and T'Challa clinging onto each other for dear life was on his screen. Wanda saw the picture, snorted, then handed the phone to Vision. "I shouldn't laugh, but it's just so funny!"

"Are they-" Vision started to say, then moved the phone closer to his face. "Are they on Tower of Terror?"

"Yeah."

"I thought that Steve was less of a chicken than this..." Vision said, pursing his lips to attempt to make himself not laugh as he handed the phone back to Peter.

"Just laugh, dude." Ned said. "It'll make you feel so much better."

Vision released a laugh, the four moving further and further into the secret base. "So many opportunities for blackmail..."

"Exactly!" Peter said happily. "MJ got two printed out, Shuri got one printed out, Mr. Wilson got one printed out, and I think Okoye got one printed out. So many opportunities ahead of us..."

"Now boys, we gotta make sure we behave. We are out in public." Wanda said, smiling to herself.

"Okay Mom..." Peter said jokingly.

"Peter..."

"I love you, Wanda."

"Love you too, you dork." Wanda said, rolling her eyes.

"I'm sorry, I'm the dork?" Peter asked, crossing his arms. "That's rich, coming from the woman who purchased that dress while drunk."

Wanda looked like she was about to say something, then closed her mouth. After a couple seconds, she said, "Why am I not allowed to see videos of myself drunk until lunch again?"

"Oh, because Vision has a surprise for you at the end of the day." Ned said quickly, earning a head tilt from both Peter and Vision. Ned started to shrink when he said, "Your drunk self doesn't have the same restrictions you do, so you read his mind and found out what the surprise is. Peter got that part on video, well, not you saying what the surprise is, per se, just you saying that you were gonna keep it secret, and Peter didn't want you questioning what you found out and probing deeper."

Wanda's eyes widened as she looked over at Vision. "That's why you were asking whether or not I remembered anything from yesterday!"

"Yes. Exactly." Vision said, his anxiety raising.

"I'm not gonna probe, Vis, I'm gonna let you surprise me." Wanda said putting her hands up. "That's the bad thing about being a mind reader. You get surprises ruined if you start reading minds. I know nothing. Peter, show me what you can during lunch, okay?"

"You got it!" Peter said, both he and Vision letting out a collective sigh of relief.

As they kept going through the attraction, Ned and Peter took extreme notice of the jumpsuits in the que, all locked inside of lockers. "Peter, I wonder which one of these is Poe's..."

"Dude, none of these are gonna be Poe's suit. He's flying around on a rebel mission." Peter said, shaking his head. "How can one of these be Poe's if he going to be saving our butts?"

"Okay, then I wonder if one of these flight suits is Luke's."

"That seems more likely..."

"You guys are here to join, right?" A Cast Member asked.

"Yes ma'am, we are!" Peter said excitedly.

"How many travelers are you here with?"

"Just four rebels." Ned said happily.

"Excellent! This way to the briefing room. Good luck on your mission!" The Cast Member said as their group walked through.

"We actually talked with a Rebel in the Resistance!" Ned said excitedly.

"You two are enjoying this way too much..." Wanda said, shaking her head.

"You had to expect this, Wanda." Peter said happily. "They're so in character, you have to roleplay with them!"

"We should have known that you two would roleplay with this thing..." Vision said exhaustedly.

"Dude, dude, dude!" Ned said happily, pointing to a base that BB-8 rolling around. "We have spotted BB-8!"

"I need to get a picture for MJ..." Peter said, pulling out his phone and taking a picture. "He is one of her favorite droids..."

"Is C-3PO on this ride?" Vision asked.

"No, but he is on Star Tours."

"Aw." Vision said sadly. "3PO's my favorite..."

Ned snorted. "Of course he is."

The group that had gathered in the briefing room got their mission from Rey, then were quickly ushered into a transport vehicle. Peter and Ned made some small talk about different things in the Star Wars universe until the transport came to a stop. The doors opened, and a member of the First Order announced that the ship was taken prisoner and that they had to go to interrogation. As Ned walked through and saw the Stormtroopers standing at attention, he gripped Peter's arm tightly, his eyes tearing up. "I've never seen something more beautiful in my entire life..."

"I know." Peter said, patting Ned's hand as he looked over at the First Order person. "Excuse me, Miss First Order Lady, before we go to interrogation, can we take a picture with the Stormtroopers?"

The First Order lady looked Peter up and down, then looked over at Vision and Wanda. "Make it quick, Rebel Scum."

"No need to be rude, we'll hurry." Wanda said as Peter and Ned ran over to the Stormtroopers, taking a selfie before they waved Wanda and Vision over.

"Wanda, that's part of the shtick." Peter said, Vision grabbing Peter's phone as he held it out.

"Okay guys," Vision said, shaking his head. "Rebel Scum on three. One, two, three!"

"Rebel Scum!" The four said happily, then quickly got in line to get sorted into interrogation groups.

As they stood in line, a First Order person walked over to a family of four with a stroller. The First Order person grabbed the stroller, sneering at the family, "This stroller is now under the possession of the First Order!"

Peter laughed. "We are so telling MJ about that."

"She would vibe with these people." Ned agreed.

"Okay, but this looks cool." Wanda said, looking around at everything after they got to the front of the interrogation line.

"We're in a battleship, Wanda. Of course it's cool!" Peter said, jumping up.

"Can we try to keep the positivity to a medium?" A First Order person said sternly. "Kylo Ren will shake that out of you soon enough."

Ned snorted. "Sure Ben Swolo will..."

"I don't know who that is." The First Order person said, then motioned to Wanda's dress. "And who gave you the right to wear a dress that has scrap metal on it, Missy?"

"Scrap metal?" Wanda asked, Peter and Ned sliently pleading with her to play along. Coming up with an idea on the spot, Wanda moved her hand in front of the First Order member's face. "No... These are just stripes on a dress. I have no idea what you're talking about."

"My mistake, Rebel Scum." The First Order person said, moving back in line to go harass someone else in line.

"Wanda, that was amazing!" Peter said happily.

"Can't let you two have all the fun, right?" Wanda asked, Vision laughing.

They watched the final preshow, Kylo Ren attempting to interrogate them, before the Resistance broke them out. After they were buckled into the first row, Peter pulled out his phone to take another picture. "Vis, pay attention."

"Oh, sorry!" Vision said happily.

"Everyone say Resistance!"

"Resistance!" The four said, Peter quickly putting away his phone as the ride vehicle started moving.

Throughout the ride, Vision and Wanda laughed as Peter and Ned kept calling out different little things on the ride. After the small motion simulator where they escaped the battleship, Peter looked over at Ned. "Wanna go take a picture with the Millennium Falcon?"

"The Millennium Falcon is here!?" Ned asked excitedly, practically forcing Vision and Wanda to move faster.

They got out of the vehicle, but not before a Resistance member got out the stroller from earlier and said, "We got this back from the First Order for you guys! Make sure to keep this hush hush!"

"They got it back." Vision said shaking his head. "I'm so happy."

Wanda nodded, then looked around to discover that Ned and Peter were missing. She hung her head. "They went to the Millennium Falcon without us."

"We better hurry and make sure they don't cause too much trouble." Vision said, the two running towards the Millennium Falcon, knowing full well that this wasn't going to be the only chaotic part of their day.


	21. Hollywood Studios, Day 4, Part 4... AKA Tony Needs To Learn How To Chill

Tony Stark: Hey kid, we're waiting outside of Hollywood Vine and Dine for you, Wanda, Ned, and Vision when you're ready.

Peter Parker: I don't think we're gonna be able to make it. We've been standing in line for Slinky Dog Dash for an hour, and we just hit the actual que for the ride. I'm sorry!

"You have got to be kidding me..." Tony said under his breath.

"What's wrong?" Pepper asked, setting Morgan down on the ground.

"Wanda and Vision are missing a meal with us again." Tony said angrily. "And they dragged Peter and Ned into it."

"Well, what's going on?" Pepper asked.

"They're in line for some ride, Slinky Dog Dash or whatever, and he said that they not gonna be able to make it to lunch because they just hit the que." Tony said, shaking his head. "You know, I bet this was partially Wanda's idea-"

"And I'm gonna stop you right there." Pepper said, kneeling down to Morgan's level. "Morgan, sweetie, I need you to go inside and sit down with Grandpa Rodgers, okay? Mommy needs to have a conversation with Daddy."

Morgan nodded. "Okay."

Morgan opened the door to the restaurant, weaving her way through the tables until she got to Steve's. "Grandpa Rodgers, Mommy sent me over here!"

"What's going on kiddo?" Steve asked, picking up Morgan and setting her on his lap.

"I don't know." Morgan admitted. "Mommy just sent me in here. Daddy said something about Aunt Wanda and Slinky Dog. I got distracted by a bird eating a french fry."

MJ sighed heavily, getting out of her seat. Steve tilted his head. "Do you know what this is about?"

"Yeah. Shuri, you take Morgan off of Grandpa's hands and get her food." MJ said, shaking her head. "I gotta save her stupid ass brother."

"That's a Daddy word." Morgan said, giving MJ a confused look.

"Well, it's also an MJ word." MJ said, walking out the front door.

"He is a teenager, Tony!" Pepper argued as MJ opened the door. "Let him have freedom!"

"I'll let him have freedom when I know he'll be safe."

"I'm sorry, Tony," MJ said, both Pepper and Tony jumping at the sound of her voice. "But Peter literally got bit by a radioactive spider and Wanda can move things with her mind. If anyone can keep Peter safe, it's gonna be her."

"I'm sorry, who-" Tony started to say.

"And furthermore," MJ continued. "The whole Slinky Dog Dash thing was Peter's idea."

"No, it-"

"To quote a text message from the man himself," MJ said, pulling out her phone and the text message Peter had sent her. "'Hey MJ, I'm forcing Wanda and Vision to go on Slinky Dog with me and Ned. They think it should wait until after lunch, but the wait for the ride is maybe forty minutes right now. I know we said that we'd go on it together, but we can still go on it later, just the two of us'. Then, maybe twenty minutes later, 'So... The ride broke down, and since we've been here for twenty minutes, we're not leaving. I have no idea when it's gonna come back online, but if we're late to lunch, tell Mr. Stark that it's all my doing. If I didn't force Wanda and Vision to do this with us, then we wouldn't be late'."

"See?" Pepper said angrily. "Thank you, MJ."

"You need to let your grudge against Wanda go, dude." MJ said, shaking her head. "Wanda is doing her best to get on your good side, Tony. Let Wanda do some good in her life."

"It's not that I don't want Wanda to get on my good side." Tony argued. "It's that I don't trust her."

"That's where you and Wanda differ, then." MJ said, shaking her head. "Wanda has trouble trusting people because of the amount of people she's lost in her life. She doesn't want to let anyone in out of fear of them leaving her, just like her family. You, on the other hand, have trouble trusting people because you see so many people as the enemy. You don't want to let anyone in because you're scared that they're gonna stab you in the back."

"That's not-"

"Oh, don't try telling me that isn't true." MJ said, shaking her head. "You and I both know that deep down, you're scared of her. You need to get over your fear and see her as a person, Tony. Not a weapon for mass destruction. What example are you setting for Morgan?"

Pepper snorted, rolling her eyes. Tony stared at MJ, face of stone, before MJ finally said, "Yeah. I went there. Stop blaming Wanda. This is on Peter, he said so himself. Get in that restaurant and act like an adult. The fact that your six year old daughter is acting more like an adult than you currently are is extremely sad."

"You heard her." Pepper said, crossing her arms. "Go inside and act like an adult."

Tony didn't say anything, just stared at MJ as he walked inside. As soon as he was gone, MJ shook her head. "Sorry Pepper. I had to do that."

"Um, I don't blame you." Pepper said. "I honestly expected Sam or Bucky to come out here and tell him off. You were a nice surprise."

"Was I wrong with anything I said?"

"No. You hit it pretty spot on."

"That's one thing Peter and I have in common." MJ said, shrugging a little bit. "We're both scarily good at getting a read on people."

Pepper smiled a bit, shaking her head. "We better go in. Chances are, Tony is either festering in anger and you need to finish eating before he tells you off-"

"I can handle him."

"Or he's going to complain to Peter about it."

MJ sighed, taking in a deep breath. "Might want to track down Peter and warn him..."

"That's what I'm thinking, honey." Pepper said, patting MJ on the back. "For what it's worth, Michelle, welcome to the family, for better or worse."


	22. Hollywood Studios, Day 4, Part 5... AKA Alone Together

"Has Tony responded to your text yet?" Wanda asked. The group had finally gotten done with Slinky Dog Dash and was now making their way through the rest of Toy Story Land. They were now standing outside of Toy Story Mania, trying to figure out what to do next.

Peter shook his head. "Nope."

"Which means that he's angry with us." Ned filled in.

"Most definitely." Vision agreed.

Peter felt his phone vibrate in his back pocket. He got it out, hanging his head as he read the text message. "Michelle, what did you do?"

"What's going on with MJ?" Ned asked.

"Something happened during lunch that she needs to warn me about." Peter said, sighing heavily. "Something about how Mr. Stark is probably gonna yell at me tonight based on what she did and what's going on for dinner."

"With my surprise?" Wanda asked. "Does everyone but myself and Tony know what it is?"

"Pretty much." Ned said, checking his phone. "Hold up, Shuri wants me to go and do Rock n' Rollercoaster with her. Somehow, she, Okoye, and Sam managed to convince the three chickens to do it, so she wants a new ride buddy. She said that Sam invited Thor, Loki, that Monica lady and the two people she hangs out with to go with them, and since MJ is meeting up with Peter-"

"Guys, go." Vision said quickly. "Wanda and I will be fine on our own."

"I am meeting back up with you guys for Wanda's surprise though." Peter said quickly, starting to walk away, back towards Galaxy's Edge. "I wanna get it on camera."

"I'll see you two later!" Ned said, running in the opposite direction.

"I guess we're alone now, huh?" Vision asked jokingly, putting his arm around Wanda.

"I guess we are..." Wanda said, smiling up at Vision, her nose scrunching a little bit. "Let's say we go on Toy Story Mania-"

"Then we backtrack and go on Muppet Vision 3D-" Vision interrupted as they started walking through the que for the ride.

"Then we stand in that long line for Mickey and Minnie's Runaway Railway-"

"And then we end the day with Tower of Terror because it can not be as scary as what Steve, Bucky, and T'Challa made it out to be." Vision asked, smiling a little bit.

"Exactly!" Wanda said happily.

"Obviously."

"You know, it is a great thing you and I are a one track mind." Wanda said, smiling a little bit.

"Helps us run like a well oiled machine." Vision agreed, then looked over at Wanda. "Have I told you how smashing you look in that dress?"

"No..." Wanda said, laughing a little bit. "Why, do you like it or something?"

"Yes, I do, but not as a regular thing." Vision said carefully. "I would have told you this morning, I got distracted by the hair. It just... It frames your face so well..."

"I love you too, Vision." Wanda said, getting out from under Vision's arm as they made their way into the building, giant game replicas spread throughout the room. "And thank you, again, for dressing up like you're from the 50's with me."

"Well, every house wife has to have someone to make breakfast for, right?" Vision asked, then concentrated on Wanda's hair. "How is it staying like that, by the way? It hasn't changed, and we went on a rollercoaster."

"I used a whole lot of hairspray and my powers. It's working surprisingly well."

"Yeah. It is." Vision said, laughing a little bit. "I bet I'm gonna get a higher score than you."

"Oh, it is ON Toaster!"

Outside of the Frozen Sing-Along, Peter saw MJ reading her book. "MJ... Hey..."

"Hey." MJ said, smiling nervously as she grabbed a Mickey Pretzel from her Yeti Loungefly backpack she had bought when they went to Animal Kingdom. "I figured you haven't ate lunch."

"Yeah, I haven't. We just got out of Slinky Dog maybe ten minutes ago." Peter said, breaking off a piece of the ear and biting into it. "Want some?"

"No thanks."

"So what exactly happened?"

"Pepper sent Morgan to Steve, where I was sitting, and she said that Tony had mentioned something about Aunt Wanda and Slinky Dog Dash." MJ explained. "I knew what it was, Shuri took Morgan to go get food, and I went out there and confronted Tony about the whole thing."

"You WHAT!?" Peter asked, laughing a little bit. "Michelle Jones..."

"I'm done with his attitude."

"I mean, so am I, but he is gonna be yelling at me for my girlfriend jumping his case!" Peter said, shaking his head. "I would never be able to do that without fearing for my life."

"Pepper is calming him down for me. She welcomed me to the family and everything."

"What did you say to him?"

"The truth." MJ said. "That he needs to let go of this silly little grudge he has against Wanda and that he's never going to learn to trust if he keeps holding onto the past. I also may have said that he was being a bad role model for Morgan."

"You are my hero." Peter said, clapping his hands as one held the pretzel. "I could never do that."

"Sure you could." MJ said, smiling at Peter. "Just like you could stand up to Flash if you really wanted to."

"MJ-"

"You know that I find it admirable that you're the pacifist in our relationship, Peter, but sometimes the path of least resistance is not the right answer."

"I know, but he's done so much for me. I wouldn't be the Spiderman I am today if I didn't have his help."

"While that is true," MJ said, poking Peter in the chest. "You are still that same friendly neighborhood Spiderman without that suit on. Covering up your identity doesn't change that, Peter. Tony Stark may have helped make you who you are, but that doesn't mean you have to live by his example. You don't have to rely on him for everything."

"Is this about the Quinten Beck situation?" Peter asked, remembering the events after their class trip to Europe right after school ended.

MJ looked down at her feet, taking in a deep breath. "While I do believe that you should be able to reveal your identity on your own accord, would it really be that bad if people knew?"

"You know that I want to stand on my own two feet, MJ, but if people know that I'm Spiderman, then they're gonna get too distracted with the fact that I can climb walls and lift up cars with my bare hands to even bother giving Peter Parker a chance." Peter explained, taking in a deep breath as he and MJ got in line for the sing-along. "I'm thankful for everything Mr. Stark has done for me, don't get me wrong, but sometimes I wish that I had never gotten bitten by the spider to begin with."

"Some good things have come out of it, though, right?" MJ asked. "I mean, you have a whole other family. You have Wanda."

Peter laughed to himself. "Well, yeah, having Wanda in my life is amazing, but... I got her at what cost?"

"All I'm trying to say," MJ said, putting her hands up. "Is that with or without that suit, you are Spiderman. Forget the past, forget the present, Spiderman stands up for what is right, no matter what. And if it comes to it, I have no doubt that you are the right decision no matter what you do, Peter, even if you have a personal attachment to the person in the wrong. You would still be Spiderman, even if you weren't bit by a radioactive spider. It's in your personality at this point. There is no escaping."

"You have that much faith in me?" Peter asked.

"I always have that much faith in you, you dork." MJ said, elbowing Peter gently. "I'm just trying to get you to have that much faith in yourself. You could probably wreck Tony's whole super hero career if you really wanted to."

"MJ..."

"You are a badass, Peter." MJ said, laughing a little bit. "You just have to see that for yourself."

Peter laughed a little harder, smiling as he looked up at MJ. "Maybe you're right."

"Maybe?"

"You are right."

"There we go!"

"If he asks me about it, do I have your permission to blame you?" Peter asked.

"Peter..."

"I'm kidding!" Peter said, holding up his hands and the leftover baking sheet like paper that was used to hold the pretzel. "Let's just forget all of this for the moment and enjoy the sing-along, okay?"


	23. Hollywood Studios, Day 4, Part 6... AKA 50's Wanda Annoys Steve and Bucky

"Hey guys!" Peter said as he and MJ walked over to Mickey and Minnie's Runaway Railway.

"Hey, Peter's still alive!" Steve said happily. "We were scared Stark had gotten to you first."

"I haven't seen him all day." Peter said, shrugging as he looked over at Ned. "How was Rock n' Rollercoaster?"

"T'Challa and Bucky are still recovering." Shuri said, motioning to the two practically shaking as they talked to Okoye.

"I don't get what they found so scary..." Steve said, shrugging. "It was kinda fun! Not my kind of music, but kinda fun!"

"Rich, coming from you." Sam said, shaking his head.

"AAAAAAANNNNNNDDDDD SNEAK ATTACK!" Wanda said loudly, coming up from behind Peter and hugging him tightly.

"Hi Wanda." Peter said casually, not even phased by the fact that Wanda was on her tippy toes to get her head on top of his. "Hewo to you too Vision."

"I told her not to do that." Vision said, coming into view as he shook his head.

"I don't mind." Peter said, patting Wanda's arm around his neck. "How ya doing?"

"I think the coffee from earlier is wearing off." Wanda said, removing her head from on top of Peter's and releasing his neck. "I feel tired."

"Well, you gotta stay awake. We still got your surprise." Peter said, looking down at his bottle as he handed it to Wanda. "I have Coca-Cola. Want sip?"

"Yes." Wanda said, grabbing the bottle and taking a small sip of the soda, leaving a small lipstick stain around the rim. "Yum... Sugar."

"Don't make her hyper, Peter." Vision begged.

"I got this!" Peter said, grabbing the soda bottle back and handing it to MJ, who put it in her backpack.

"Guys, let's go do Runaway Railway!" Darcy said excitedly.

"No!" Bucky said quickly. "I've been traumatized enough today! No more!"

"Chicken!" MJ said jokingly.

"Mr. Barnes, do you wanna partner up for this one?" Peter asked. "I mean, the two of us are both scared of trains, so we can keep each other calm."

"Are we sure that's a good idea?" Ned asked nervously.

Bucky walked over, taking a deep breath before he stuck out his metal arm, his hand in a fist. "Let's do this Queens!"

"Awesome!" Peter said, fist bumping Bucky.

"We'll sit with them to make sure that they don't completely freak out." Vision said quickly, looking over at Wanda as she feverently nodded.

"Wait, how many people per car?" Monica asked.

"According to a quick Google search," Jimmy said, typing it out on his phone. "Eight. Four people per row, two rows per car, four cars total."

"Okay, so Peter, Bucky, Vision, and Wanda are a row... And we have twelve more people." Loki thought out. "So... What are we doing?"

"Obviously, the four of us are in a row." Darcy said, motioning to herself, Loki, Jimmy, and Monica as they walked into the que for the ride.

"I can take the rest of the teenagers." Steve said, Shuri, Ned, and MJ smiling happily and nodding enthusiastically.

"I guess that leaves us four." Sam said, referring to himself, T'Challa, Thor, and Okoye.

"Joyful..." T'Challa said sarcastically.

"Now how are you boys doing today?" Wanda asked, turning to Steve and Bucky.

"It's already weird enough that you look like you could be our mother, do you have to sound like it too?" Steve asked.

"Let her have some fun!" Bucky said, waving his hand dismissively.

"Thank you James." Wanda said, noticing that there was carpet on the inside of the que. "Make sure you guys wipe your feet. We don't want to track mud in here!"

"Have you two been dealing with this all day?" Shuri asked, laughing a little as Steve and Bucky wiped their feet before walking in.

"Oh, it gets better." Peter said, looking over at Wanda. "Wanda, why don't you share your fun fact you told me while Vision helped Ned track down a bathroom this morning?"

"Are you all aware that married men are killing single men at an alarming rate?" Wanda said, Steve and Bucky looking at each other and struggling not to laugh. "I looked it up in a magazine this morning!"

Thor broke down laughing, followed by T'Challa, Sam, and Okoye. Vision looked over at them, shaking his head. "Snitches end up in ditches, you four."

"Vis, what on Earth are you talking about?" Wanda asked.

"Nothing, Darling." Vision said, shrugging. "It's just an expression, an abbreviation for something a bit longer, if you will."

"You can move at the speed of sound and I can move a pen through the air. Who needs to abbreviate?" Wanda asked jokingly.

"Imagine if this was a sitcom..." Monica said, watching Vision and Wanda talk to each other.

"I mean, I'd watch it." Darcy said.

"Same here." Loki said, nodding at what Darcy said. "It'd be pretty fun to watch."

"Can you imagine the chaos?" Jimmy asked.

"It would be quite hilarious." Thor agreed.

"I swear, if Shuri gets her to say something about Vision not being a robot..." T'Challa said, shaking his head.

"You're just saying that because you don't want to hand money over to those of us who bet she would." Sam said, crossing his arms.

"It is really sad you guys placed a bet on that." Okoye said, shaking her head.

"Don't go pretending that you also didn't, Okoye." T'Challa said quickly. "We all placed the bet this morning."

"I know, but still." Okoye said. "It's sad."

Everyone gathered in the preshow room, watching the Mickey Mouse cartoon before they entered the cartoon world to board the ride. Wanda kept making jokes in her 50's voice before they got to the boarding area.

"How many in your group?" The Cast Member asked.

"Sixteen." Wanda said happily. "We've already split ourselves up into groups of four if that helps any."

"That does. Take up the first four rows."

"Thank you!" Wanda said happily as the group got to the ride vehicles.

After everyone buckled themselves in, Bucky turned around to look at Steve. "You know, this actually doesn't feel that bad."

"All aboard!" Goofy's voice said as they started moving. The doors on the back of the main train swung open, revealing Goofy.

Bucky sighed, tightly gripping the bar in front of him. "I am mistaken, this is bad."

"We're gonna be fine!" Peter said, then the cars swerved as Goofy's train got unhitched from the rest of the train. "I'm mistaken, this is bad."

"You guys are overreacting." MJ said from the back row.

"I'm sorry, have you fallen off of a train?" Bucky asked.

"Or have you been hit with a train?" Peter asked.

"Well, no..."

"Exactly." Peter said quickly.

"Don't say we're overreacting MJ." Bucky said, holding up his hand as he and Peter high fived.

"Oh no..." Steve said, shaking his head. "They're bonding..."

By the time the ride was done, Peter and Bucky had quickly gotten over their small fear of trains. When they got out, Peter got out his phone as Bucky approached the poster of Goofy, a frame around him that said 'Employee of the Month'. Bucky lightly punched the poster. "Real bang up job you did there, Mr. Employee of the Month."

"I am so glad I got that on camera." Peter said, starting to post it on his Instagram Story.

"Tag me in that!" Bucky said excitedly, both Steve and MJ sharing a concerned look.

"What's your username? I know you're in my close friends list because that's what I use for Avengers stuff, but-"

"It's wolfie.barnes."

"Why?" Peter asked, laughing.

"Don't ask."

"Okay... And it's posted to my close friends!" Peter said excitedly.

"You never showed me the videos from yesterday, Peter." Wanda commented.

"Dinner, I promise." Peter said, checking the time on his phone. "Which is ten minutes from now. We should probably get going."

"It's your surprise." Vision said quickly.

"Oh?" Wanda asked, a bit confused. "I thought it was going to be something over dinner, not actually dinner."

"You're gonna love it, Wanda." Sam said quickly. "Peter and Pepper did good."

"Peter and Pepper?"

"Don't ask." Peter and Vision said, giant smiles on their faces.

"Let's get going then?" Wanda said uneasily as everyone made their way to the 50's Prime Time Diner.


	24. Hollywood Studios, Day 4, Part 7... AKA Tony Stark's Worst Nightmare: Making Wanda Happy

"Wanda, close your eyes!" Peter said excitedly, noticing that the diner was coming up.

"But how am I gonna keep walking?" Wanda asked.

"I'll lead you." Vision said, walking in front of Wanda.

"Okay..." Wanda said uneasily, closing her eyes as she grabbed Vision's hand.

"You guys go in without us. MJ, save us a spot." Peter said, watching as everyone walked ahead.

"You got it." MJ said, running to catch up with everyone.

Peter got out his camera, ready to record Wanda's reaction as they stood outside the restaurant.

"Peter, you got the camera ready?" Vision asked.

"I'm recording in three, two, one." Peter said, pressing the record button.

"Wanda, open your eyes."

Wanda hesitantly opened her eyes, looking at Peter and Vision in amazement. "This is where we're eating?"

"Yeah. Mama Stark and I tricked Mr. Stark into booking it by saying that it was to mess with Steve!" Peter explained from behind the camera.

"I'm gonna cry..." Wanda said, already starting to tear up. "You two..."

"This is mainly Peter's doing. I merely approved of it because I knew it would make you happy." Vision said happily. "Do you want to go in?"

"Peter, I hope you realize that I'm giving you a big fat hug when we get to our table." Wanda said, tears starting to fall.

"Am I a good little brother, or am I a good little brother?" Peter asked, laughing a little bit as he stopped the video.

Wanda ran over and hugged Peter tightly. "I love you so much, I hope you realize that."

"I did a lot of research into this thing." Peter said, the trio walking inside once Wanda released Peter. "Everything has that 50's aesthetic, they tell you not to put your elbows on the table, they treat you like family, home cooked meals, they even feed you the food if you only have a couple bites left."

"It sounds too good to be true..." Wanda said as Vision walked up to the host desk.

"We're with the Starks."

"More the merrier!" The hostess said, then noticed tears continuing to pour from Wanda's eyes. "Is she okay, sugar?"

"Yes. My girlfriend grew up watching The Dick van Dyke show with her family and we didn't tell her that this is where we were eating dinner. Nostalgia, you know?" Vision asked.

"Well, isn't she just too precious?" The hostess said, grabbing some menus. "You're sitting with that nice girl who told us to look out for three others, right?"

"Yes, that would be my girlfriend's brother's girlfriend." Vision said, laughing nervously. "Confusing, I know."

"Oh, it's fine!" The hostess said, looking at Wanda and Peter. "You two coming?"

"Yeah..." Wanda said, gripping Peter's arm as they walked further into the restaurant.

"Hey!" MJ said happily. "Welcome to the 50's Wanda!"

Tony's head shot up, looking in the direction of MJ's voice. He tilted his head when he saw Wanda. "Why is Wanda dressed like-"

"Dressed like what?" Pepper asked innocently, taking a sip of her water.

"You convinced Peter to do this last night, didn't you?"

"Would I do that?" Pepper asked.

"Oh my God, look at Tony's face." MJ said as Peter got out his phone, zooming in on Tony's face.

"That right there is the face of someone who knows he's been beat." Peter said, zooming in and out on Tony's face after focusing on it for a moment, then turned the phone on Wanda's face, tears still glistening in her eyes as she looked around the restaurant. "And this is the face of someone who looks scared to speak because they might burst into happy sobs."

"Peter..." Wanda said, jokingly pushing the camera away.

"Wanda, what do you want to say to your public?" MJ asked.

"Just that I am very pleased." Wanda said, smiling widely. "I love you Peter."

"Love you too." Peter said happily.

"And I love you too, Vision." Wanda added.

"Love you too, Darling." Vision said, winking at her as he looked at the menu.

"Wanda, I wanna try that Peanut Butter and Jelly milkshake they have here." Peter said, tapping the area in front of Wanda. "Wanna split it?"

"Yeah!" Wanda said excitedly. "I'm thinking of getting the sampler plate and saying that Vision and I are sharing."

"Why am I getting dragged into this?" Vision asked. "I'm just here for the ambience."

"They force feed you if you don't finish your food." MJ said, setting down her menu. "You're a robot. You can't exactly eat. If we wanna be lowkey-"

"Oh, I already had a plan for that." Peter said, Vision tilting his head. "We know I have a high metabolism, and we didn't exactly eat lunch today. The only thing I have eaten today is a pretzel MJ gave me. I was just planning on eating whatever Vision got, because something is telling me that the chicken pot pie isn't going to be enough."

"So whatever I put on Vision's plate, you're gonna eat?" Wanda asked.

"I prefer fried chicken and meatloaf, but I'll eat whatever you give me." Peter said, scanning the menu. "I'm also thinking about getting that fried cheese thing..."

"Good plan, good plan."

Over at the Stark table, Pepper looked over at Tony, shaking her head. "Can you at least pretend that you're having a good time, Tony?"

"I can't believe you two tricked me into doing this."

"Well, if Peter told you up front that he wanted to do something nice for Wanda, would you have let him?" Pepper asked. Tony was silent, unsure of how to respond. "Exactly. You are letting your personal grudges blind you to what is right in front of you. Remember when you were in that coma after you snapped away Thanos? Wanda and Peter were the last two to leave. Peter, I'm sure you can imagine why he was the last, but Wanda stayed because she wanted to make sure Peter was going to be okay. She cares about him just as much as he cares about Morgan, Tony. I understand that Wanda threw cars at you or whatever you're angry with Wanda about, but she did what she had to do, just like you did. You can't possibly blame her for that, can you?"

Tony still didn't respond to Pepper's question, instead looking over at Peter's table, where Vision had somehow got some of the waiters and waitresses to sing some song. "What is Vision doing?"

"He got the waiters and waitresses to sing his song with Wanda." Natasha said from a table over. Clint, Bruce, and Carol nodded in agreement.

"He has a song with Wanda?" Tony asked.

"Yakety Yak." Carol said, looking over at the singing table and Wanda and Vision got up, still singing but now swaying in the small space between tables. "Oh my God, Wanda and Vision are dancing at the table. They're so cute."

"Things are going really good between them, Tony." Clint said, smiling as Peter started recording them, he and MJ laughing as the song continued.

"Yeah." Bruce agreed. "Technically speaking, Vision is our child, so maybe you shouldn't speak too badly against his girlfriend. It's like he and Wanda were made for each other or something."

Tony sighed, smiling at Morgan as he tried to ignore the ruckus at Peter's table. "Let's just get through this meal, okay?"

Out in Toy Story Land, Hayward looked over at Agatha and Quinten. "So, do you two have a plan for how we're gonna tear those three apart yet?"

"Oh yeah, we have a plan." Quinten said happily.

"I'm enacting it tonight, while they're sleeping." Agatha said happily. "Trust me, if it works, Wanda and Vision aren't going to know what hit them."

"Good." Hayward said, taking out his cell phone. "I've been taking some notes of my own. All I need is to figure out how he works, then I can perfect my rebuild of Vision."

"And I am going to slowly start driving Peter Parker to madness..." Quinten said, smirking as he shook his head.

"Tomorrow is going to be a good day." Agatha said, smiling to herself as fireworks went off in the evening sky.


	25. Hotel Before Disney Springs, Day 5, Part 1... AKA Peter Snaps On Tony

"Mom... Dad... Wake up, we're hungry." A child's voice said the next morning.

Wanda slowly opened her eyes to see two children, boys, ten years old by the look of it, staring directly at her. One was wearing a green jacket, blue shirt, and Bermuda jean shorts, while the other was wearing a red shirt with blue stars on it and khaki shorts. Her eyes widened, quickly sitting up in bed. She looked over at Vision's still sleeping form, quickly patting his shoulder. "Vis... Vis, wake up."

"Wanda, the alarm has-" Vision started to say, waking up and seeing the two kids. He looked over at Wanda. "You see them too, right?"

"No, I woke you up because I saw a cat in our room." Wanda said sarcastically.

"Kids, where are your parents?" Vision asked.

The two boys looked at each other in confusion before the boy in the red shirt said, "Right in front of us..."

Vision and Wanda's eyes widened. Wanda laughed nervously, then looked back over at the kids. "Okay... Boys... Why don't you two grab the remote and find something to watch on TV? We have to go talk about something real quick."

"Okay Mom." The boy in the green jacket said, he and the other boy sat down on the couch and put on some cartoons.

Wanda grabbed Vision's arm, dragging him onto the balcony. Once they were outside in the drizzling weather, Vision pointed to the room, panicking. "How did they get into our room?"

"I don't know!"

"Why are they calling us Mom and Dad!?"

"I don't know!" Wanda said, just as panicked.

"What do we do?" Vision asked.

Wanda started pacing in a circle, the braid she had put her hair into after she took a shower last night hitting her back before she spun towards Vision, snapping her fingers. "There's that one guy on this trip... Um... Dr. Strange, right?"

"Yeah..."

"He has the green one." Wanda said, Vision tilting his head. "The green version of what gave me my powers and powered you."

"The green Infinity Stone?"

"That's it! I forget what they're called sometimes! The green one deals with time, right?"

"Yeah!" Vision said happily. "We ask him to turn back time so we can figure out how these two got into our room!"

"Exactly!"

"What room is he staying in, though?"

"I don't know, but I do know where Peter is, and where Peter is-"

"Tony is." Vision said, then looked over at Wanda. "Maybe I-"

"No, you are staying here to watch the kids. I'll go ask." Wanda said, walking back into the room, quickly putting on a bra and grabbing a red sweater to throwing it on. Vision uneasily sat down on the bed, staring at the heads to the two children. Wanda walked over to the door, nodding. "I'll be right back, I promise."

Wanda almost ran down the hall until she got to Tony's room, quickly knocking on the door. Pepper answered, giving Wanda a concerned look. "Wanda, what's wrong?"

"I need to ask Tony something. It's an emergency." Wanda said, her voice shaky.

"Wanda, sweetie, just ask me. What's going on?"

"I need to talk to Dr. Strange, but I don't know where his room is." Wanda said, noticing Peter's concerned look from the couch. "Vision and I are dealing with something, and we need his expertise."

"I can show her where Mr. Dr. Strange is." Peter said, quickly standing up and walking to the door. "He's just down the hall, right?"

"Yeah." Pepper said, nodding once. "I'll tell Tony when he comes back with breakfast."

"I'll be back soon." Peter said, Pepper closing the door as Peter started walking towards Dr. Strange's room. He looked over at Wanda. "What's going on?"

"Vision and I woke up with two kids calling us Mom and Dad. We want to know who their real parents are and how they got in our room." Wanda said, taking a shallow breath. "Vision is in the room watching the kids now."

"Jesus..." Peter said, stopping in front of a room and knocking on the door. "Mr. Dr. Strange, it's Peter Parker."

The door opened, and Dr. Strange was sitting on his bed. The cloak bowed at Peter and Wanda as Dr. Strange looked over at the duo. "Peter, Ms. Maximoff. What's going on?"

"Vision and I need help." Wanda said quickly. "We woke up with two kids in our room, and they're calling us Mom and Dad."

"You guys need me to turn back time so you can see how they got there, huh?" Dr. Strange asked, getting off of his bed and grabbing the cloak, putting it on his shoulders. "Let's go."

As they walked back to Wanda and Vision's room, Tony walked out of his room, looking over at Wanda. "You and Vision are having issues?"

"Just come on." Wanda said exhaustedly as she kept walking to her room. She tapped her Magic Band on the scanner, noticing that Vision was still sitting in the same spot she left him. "They didn't vanish on you, did they?"

"Nope. They're still here." Vision said, sounding a bit dead inside, as everyone walked inside.

"You two have kids in here." Tony commented. Wanda, Vision, Peter, and Dr. Strange all gave him a look that clearly said that they knew and to shut up.

"Okay everyone, hold onto something." Dr. Strange said, starting to gain access to the Time Stone.

"Kids, come here!" Wanda said as the two boys ran over. She held them back with one arm, Vision grabbing Wanda's shoulder. Tony then, uneasily, grabbed Vision's while Peter grabbed Wanda's other arm for reassurance and Dr. Strange's cloak.

Everyone watched as time sped backwards until everyone was confronted with Wanda and Vision's sleeping forms on the bed. Red and yellow magic was coming from the two and forming two shapes on the couch.

"What is happening?" Tony asked, focusing on the yellow and red magic.

"Wanda, look." Peter said, pointing at Vision's forehead. Wanda zeroed in on where Peter was pointing, noticing that a halo of red was surrounding the spot where the Infinity Stone would be, but now was just artificial power.

"I didn't..." Wanda said, her voice shaking.

"You must've accidentally used your powers in the middle of the night, activated Vision's left over Mind Stone energy, and made... Kids." Peter said, looking over at the two children Wanda was holding. "They weren't lying. You two are their mom and dad."

"I'm a father..." Vision said uneasily.

"I made twins..." Wanda said, just as uneasily.

Dr. Strange sped time back up to the present, looking over at Wanda and Vision. "I guess I should say congratulations..."

"Thank you." Vision said as Wanda let go of the kids. She walked over to the bed, putting on a pair of flip flops. "Wanda, where are you going?"

"You two do eat food, right?" Wanda asked uneasily.

"Yeah. Tommy and I eat food." The boy in the red shirt responded.

Vision froze, looking at the boy in the green jacket. "You're name is Tommy?"

"Yeah. After Thomas Magnum and T. S. Elliot." Tommy said nervously.

"Which makes you-" Wanda said, looking at the boy in the red shirt.

"Billy, after William Shakespeare." Billy said happily.

"I'm the oldest twin." Tommy added happily.

Vision and Wanda looked at each other with wide eyes before Wanda shook her. "I'll be back with breakfast."

As Wanda walked out of the room, Tony followed her, shaking his head. "I thought you were smarter than this."

"I'm sorry?" Wanda asked, turning around to face Tony.

"Making kids in you sleep? What, your family is already broken enough that you want to add kids to the mess?" Tony asked.

"You don't get to lecture me about a broken family when you helped to make it broken." Wanda said, her anger bubbling up.

"Oh, I don't? Even though you helped break mine apart?"

"I didn't do that, Tony. You and Cap were having issues way before Pietro and I came into the picture." Wanda said, her Sokovian accent coming back as she started to shake in anger. "I will admit to my part in the Civil War, but you're the one who let vengeance rule your life. I turned away from that once I realized what Ultron's true goal was. You, on the other hand, were so angry with the fact that a brainwashed Bucky Barnes killed your parents that your vengeance is what broke apart your friendship with Steve."

"And that gives you the right to drive a further wedge into my relationship with Peter?"

"What are you talking about?" Wanda asked. "You are the one wrecking your relationship with him because you don't trust me."

"And do you blame me?" Tony asked. "You threw cars at me, tried to brainwash me, you blew up a building-"

"All of those were the mistakes of past Wanda. That is not who I am now, Tony."

"You know, I miss the person you were, Maximoff. You were quieter and didn't fight back as much." Tony said, shaking his head. "A little moody about her dead brother, but I could handle that."

"You would miss her." Wanda said, angry tears starting to fall down her face. "She was easier to keep locked up in her room."

Wanda wiped away her tears as she walked to the elevators, getting into the first one. Tony stood in the hallway, taking a deep breath before he heard, "I'm just gonna go back to my room now, Peter."

Dr. Strange walked past Tony as he turned around to see Peter Parker standing in the hallway, shaking his head angrily as he walked to the elevator. "I can't believe you, Mr. Stark."

"Pete-"

"Do you even know what she's been through?" Peter asked. "Do you even care?"

"Peter, I am no-"

"No, we're having this conversation." Peter said angrily, turning towards Mr. Stark as tears started falling from his eyes. "Wanda has lost everyone she has ever loved, and the very second she accidentally makes twins, you decide to attack her!?"

"That was not-"

"Oh, that was an attack."

"Why do you even care?"

"Why do I care!?" Peter asked, readjusting his stance. "Why do I care? Oh, I know, because if Wanda and I were switched, she probably would've ended up like me. Think about it. We're both orphans. We both only have one person we consider our family left. If she had gone down the right path in her teen years, I bet she would've ended up like me and Pietro would still be alive. If I didn't have you, or Aunt May, or even the rest of the Avengers, I probably would've ended up like her. Wanda and I are extremely similar, Mr. Stark. You're just blinded by some childish grudge against her to see that."

"So you're choosing her side over mine?" Tony asked.

"That's the thing, Mr. Stark." Peter said, taking in a deep breath as a poor attempt to calm himself down. "I'm not choosing sides. You're the one who's making them."

Peter pressed the elevator button, turning away from Tony. "Kid, where are you going?"

"To go find Wanda and remind her that someone else other than Vision cares about her." Peter said, still not looking over at Tony.

"What about breakfast?"

"Not hungry, since my idol, the person I looked up to my entire life, just hurt someone I care about." Peter finally turned to Tony, his eyes lined with red as tears fell down his face. The elevator dinged and the doors opened. Before Peter walked in, he said, "I am very disappointed in you, Tony Stark. I thought you were better than this."

The elevator doors closed, leaving Tony in the hallway all by himself to reflect on Peter's words.


	26. Hotel Before Disney Springs, Day 5, Part 2... AKA Sam and Bucky Meet The Twins

Vision watched the kids in silence until he heard his cell phone ring. Seeing it was from Peter, he quickly ran out to the balcony and closed the door. "Peter, is Wanda okay?"

"Probably not, since Mr. Stark just attacked her!" Peter said angrily. Vision could hear the tears in his voice.

Vision kept his voice deadly calm. "I'm sorry, Tony did what?"

"He just attacked Wanda in the middle of the hallway about my nephews and how they came to be." Peter said angrily. "I lit into him, and to make sure Wanda's okay, I'm looking for her now. She's not on the third floor getting breakfast, so chances are, she's either somewhere outside, or she's hiding somewhere else in the building."

"You lit into him?"

"He hurt Wanda, and when he hurt her, he hurt me. I thought he was better than this."

Vision sighed, trying to keep himself from getting angry. Peter sounded some mixture of sad and angry, which Vision understood perfectly. "Peter, calm down. Wanda isn't going to react well to seeing you upset too."

"I know, I know, I just... How could he do this?"

"I know." Vision said, taking a deep breath. "I'll handle this. You just focus on Wanda, okay?"

"Okay. When I find her, I'll let you know."

"Okay..." Vision said, hanging up the phone and looking up at the sky.

"Dad..." Billy said nervously. Vision turned around to see the twins standing in the open door. "We're sorry."

"Sorry for what?" Vision asked, kneeling down to get to their height.

"We didn't mean to cause any trouble..." Tommy said, starting to cry.

"You two aren't causing any trouble."

"Whoever you were on the phone with made it sound like we were making trouble." Billy said, crying with his brother.

"You two are not causing any trouble." Vision said quickly. "If anything, one of my creators is the one causing trouble. Your mother and I... We just never expected this to ever happen for us, and we're both dealing with it in our own way. However, the three of us need to help your uncle."

"Uncle?"

"That teenage boy your mother walked in here with. That's Uncle Peter. He just had a fight with that other man who was here, not the one in the cape, the other one, Tony Stark, one of my creators, and Uncle Peter is trying to find your mother and calm her down." Vision said, standing up and ushering the boys back inside the room. "I just need to text your grandmother about what happened. We had a plan as a precaution, and now we need to enact it."

"Was it that bad?" Tommy asked.

"Yes." Vision said, quickly texting Natasha. "And the three of us are going with two of your other uncles to go yell at Grandpa Tony. Well, I'll do the yelling."

"Okay." Billy said, looking over at Tommy. The two nodded, then looked back at Vision. "We'll be there for silent support."

"There's my boys!" Vision said happily. Vision heard a knock at the door, walking over and opening the door to discover Sam and Bucky. "Hey guys..."

"What was the fight about?" Sam asked.

"Are those our other uncles?" Tommy asked excitedly as he and Billy ran over to the door, squeezing in so they could stand in between the adults.

Bucky's eyes widened. "These are children."

"My children with Wanda." Vision said, shaking his head. Sam and Bucky looked at each other with surprise as Vision looked down at the twins. "Yes, Tommy, these are some of your other uncles. We'll go over everyone later. For right now, this is Uncle Sam and Uncle Bucky."

"Hi!" Billy said excitedly. "I'm Billy!"

"Twins." Bucky said under his breath, then smiled. "Nice to meet you, Billy and... Tommy, right?"

"Yeah."

"I'm Bucky." Bucky said, then looked over at Sam. "And that geezer right there is Sam. We're friends of your parents."

"Okay, let's go fight Tony." Vision said angrily, leading the charge. Everyone walked over to the Starks room, but Vision was already angrily knocking on the door. "Anthony Edward Stark, you open this door right now! You and I need to have some words!"

Pepper opened the door, a bit shocked to see the small crowd. "Vision, what-"

"He made Mom angry!" Tommy said, trying his best to be intimidating.

"Yeah!" Billy agreed. "He also made Uncle Peter angry!"

"We're not used to this either, Pepper, but they have kids now and Tony attacked Wanda about how they came to be." Sam summed up.

Pepper slowly turned around, opening the door wide enough for everyone to see Tony stuffing a Mickey waffle in his face. "Is what they say true, Anthony?"

Tony nervously swallowed his piece of Mickey waffle. "Maybe..."

"What are you thinking!?" Vision yelled. "Wanda didn't do this in purpose!"

"Can we-"

"Yes, we can!" Vision interrupted. "The fact that Peter called me up in angry tears over this should say everything!"

"Pepper, where's Peter's room?" Bucky asked. "We're here because Natasha came up with a plan to move Peter out of here for a while until he calms down."

"He is not moving out-" Tony started to protest.

Pepper held up her finger. "Where's he moving?"

"Steve's room."

"That door right there." Pepper said, pointing to Peter's room.

"Pepper-" Tony continued to protest.

"No. I don't want a bloodbath on my hands. It's a good idea for Peter to leave for a while. Obviously, one of you is more mature than the other. If anyone can calm Peter down, chances are, it's gonna be Steve." Pepper explained, then looked over at Vision. "I'll come with you to get stuff for the kids for Disney. Magic Bands, maybe a couple shirts, and I'll add them to the account. And, since I'm at it and to give you, Wanda, and the kids more bonding time, I'll add some more days to the vacation."

"Pepper-"

"You don't get to talk, Tony." Pepper said, shaking her head. "Morgan, you're staying with Daddy while I try to clean up his mess."

"Okay Mommy." Morgan said happily.

Pepper went down to hug Morgan, whispering in her ear, "If you annoy your father, I'll get you a stuffed animal from the gift shop."

"Okay." Morgan said, running back to finish her breakfast.

"You boys almost done?" Pepper asked.

"Yeah, we got everything." Sam said as Bucky zipped up Peter's suitcase. Sam was holding Peter's backpack, which had some park stuff and his suit inside, swinging it on his back. "Let's roll Bucky."

"We'll see you two later!" Bucky said happily, waving goodbye to the twins.

"Bye Uncle Bucky! By Uncle Sam!" The two said in unison.

"Vision, let's go." Pepper said, grabbing her purse as she walked out the door.

Before the twins left, they did the motion of "I've got my eyes on you" before turning around and following Pepper out of the room.

"I can't believe you, Tony." Vision said, following everyone out to leave Tony with Morgan.


	27. Hotel Before Disney Springs, Day 5, Part 3... AKA Peter Parker Meets Pietro Maximoff

"Wanda!" Peter yelled outside. He had combed the entire building for Wanda, but by this point, the back of the hotel with the pooled seemed to be the only place left. Peter turned around, and in the shadow of the hotel, behind some bushes, Peter saw some bright red poking out. He ran over and saw a red dome like thing sandwiched in between two bushes. Having a feeling Wanda was inside, Peter pushed through the done. "Wanda?"

"Peter?" Wanda asked. Peter looked over and saw Wanda talking to a man with silvery blonde hair and a slight beard, giving him a concerned look. "What are you doing here?"

"What do you think? I'm looking for you. You and Mr. Stark had that fight right in front of me and Dr. Strange."

"We didn't!" Wanda said, her eyes widening.

"Don't worry, I already yelled at him." Peter said, looking over at the other man. "Who is this?"

"I'm Pietro, her twin." Pietro Maximoff said, walking forward and offering his hand. "Nice to officially meet you, Peter Parker. My sister's told me a lot about you."

"How is this possible?" Peter asked, shaking Pietro's hand. "He is supposed to be dead."

"Yet another question mark." Wanda said uneasily. "If I knew, I'd tell you. About a month after Pietro died, I was really upset, and I made this. I walked in, and here was Pietro. I really only do this when I get stressed out and need someone outside of the drama to talk to."

"Our best guess," Pietro added. "Is that when I died sacrificing myself for Barton, the part of the Mind Stone that activated my powers went back to her. When she makes this thing, we call it a Hex, I'm alive and she's able to see and interact with me. If we knew exactly why, we'd tell you."

"You said you got into a fight with Tony." Wanda said, quickly walking towards Peter. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine!" Peter said, looking over at Pietro tilting his head in disbelief. "He does the head tilt thing too, huh?"

"Where do you think I got it from?" Wanda asked, shaking her head.

"Are you doing okay?" Peter asked. "I mean... You have kids, and Tony, and-"

"Not really." Wanda said honestly, taking a deep breath, looking over at Pietro. "Talking with you and Pietro helps, though."

"She has kids?" Pietro asked. "I haven't been dead for that long."

"Maybe you should make this for the kids." Peter suggested. "They might want to meet Uncle Pietro."

Wanda shook her head. "I don't think so, Peter."

"Wanda-"

"I can't tell anyone about this. Vision's already freaking out about Billy and Tommy, I can't load this onto him too."

"But... Maybe this could help explain why you were able to make Billy and Tommy. I mean, you made a place for Pietro to still be alive." Peter said excitedly. "Wanda, this is amazing!"

"No, it's not." Wanda said. "If anyone finds out about this, I might get experimented on or something. This is just like the headache thing. It's unexplainable!"

"Doesn't mean we can't try." Peter said, walking over and grabbing Wanda's hand. "Vision and I aren't going to let anything happen to you. And neither are the kids, for that matter."

"Are the kids even real?"

"You can hug them, right?"

"Well... Yeah."

"Then they're real. You and Vision are going to make amazing parents."

"He is right, you know." Pietro said. "I know our parents died when we were young, Wanda, but you are going to be an amazing mom."

"And it's not like I'm not gonna be there to help!" Peter added. "You are gonna be the best mother those kids ever have!"

Wanda started tearing up again, wiping her eyes. "I love you both. You know that, right?"

"I know." Pietro said, looking over at Peter. "And we both love you too."

Wanda looked down at what she was wearing, laughing a little bit. "Guess I should go back up and change, huh?"

"Actually, sis," Pietro said, looking over at Wanda. "Could you hang out outside for a moment? I want to talk to our little brother alone."

"Okay." Wanda said, looking over at Peter. "That is good with you, right Peter?"

"Yeah." Peter said, waving his hand dismissively. "I got this."

"I'll be outside. Just come out when you're done." Wanda said, exiting the Hex.

"So you're the Peter Parker she keeps telling me about..." Pietro said, walking around the hexagram. "She speaks highly of you. Surprising her with that 50's diner yesterday? Good touch."

"Thank you?" Peter said uneasily. "Is there a reason you wanted to talk to me alone, or-"

"I wanted to thank you." Pietro said quickly.

"Thank me?" Peter asked. "Thank me for what?"

"For taking care of Wanda, since I can't." Pietro said, starting to tear up. "I love my sister, don't get me wrong, but she needs all the help she can get. When she first met you outside of fighting, she told me that you quite literally forced her to be your friend. That's what she needed right then. A friend."

"Ya know, she accidentally called me Pietro once." Peter said, trying to make conversation. "It's why we're as close as we are. My goal is never to replace you as her brother, even though the two of us are close enough at this point to be siblings."

"I know." Pietro said, nodding to say he understood. "You just want to make sure she's going to be okay. I respect you, brother."

"I respect you too."

"Continue taking care of her for me, okay?"

Peter nodded. "I will. You have my word."

"Tell Wanda that I love her and that I expect to talk to the both of you later, especially since you know about this."

"I will." Peter said, starting to walk out of the Hex. "See ya later, Pietro."

"See you later." Pietro said, watching as Peter walked out of the Hex.

Wanda closed it, raising her hands above her head to do so, before looking over at Peter. "Is everything okay?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"You're crying, Peter."

"Oh, shit." Peter said, wiping away the tears. "Pietro and I just had a nice talk, that's all."

"What'd he say?"

"He wanted to thank me for taking care of you. He also says that he loves you, and that he expects me to tag along since I know about this."

"That's my brother." Wanda said, laughing a little bit. She looked over at Peter. "Are you sure you're okay? I know that Tony is like your dad-"

"No, I'm not." Peter said, struggling not to cry. "I just... I can't believe that he would actually attack someone I care about in public. I know I made the right decision, calling him out on it and all, but... I can't believe the things he said."

"I'm used to it-"

"You shouldn't have to be." Peter said, tears starting to flow from his eyes. "That's what I'm getting at, Wanda. Why was he being so cruel? Nobody should be talked to like that-"

"Shh..." Wanda said, starting to tear up, grabbing Peter and hugging him tightly. "It's okay."

"Why are you crying now?"

"Because I've never had someone so hellbent on standing up for me." Wanda said, her Sokovian accent coming back with a vengeance.

Peter laughed a little, feeling his phone vibrate. He pulled it out, wiping away his tears as he read the message. "Well, I'm not the only one who stood up for you. Vision and the kids stood up for you too."

"They did?"

"Yeah. And according to Mr. Barnes, I've also been moved to Steve's room."

"Of course they've moved you..." Wanda said, shaking her head. "Wanna come with me to go get breakfast for the kids?"

"Yeah." Peter said, putting his arm around Wanda as the two headed back in. "Let's go."

As the two walked back inside, no one noticed as Hayward walked over to the bushes the Hex was, snapping off a branch and noticing a trace of Wanda's powers on the leaves. Hayward stuffed it into his jacket, then walked away.


	28. Hotel Before Disney Springs, Day 5, Part 4... AKA Steve Likes Gen Z

Peter stood outside of Steve's room, taking in a deep breath before knocking on the door, gripping the bag of breakfast items tightly. Steve opened it up, smiling nervously. "So, you got into a fight with Tony?"

"Can you... Not do that today?" Peter asked uneasily.

"Right. Sorry." Steve said, remembering the various videos he made for different school settings and letting Peter in the room. "Your suitcase is on the bed, Sam also grabbed your backpack that has your suit in it, and Vision texted me that you sounded upset when you called him about the whole Wanda/Tony situation, so I got you a water bottle. Hydrate or diedrate, right?"

Peter laughed, nodding his head. "Yeah. Thanks."

"Don't mention it." Steve said, smiling a little bit. "You wanna talk about the whole Tony thing? I'm used to dealing with his brand of crazy."

"Um... Something's going on with Wanda." Peter started off, grabbing some clothes to wear for the day.

"Okay..."

"Her powers are being wonky."

"Wonky how?"

"At Animal Kingdom, on that Navi River Cruise thing in Pandora, she made those red ball things like she was going to attack someone, and she couldn't make them go away. She wasn't even aware she was doing it until Vision pointed it out."

"How is that even possible? Wanda's always had pretty good control over her powers..." Steve commented. "Not perfect, but good enough."

"When she was drunk at Epcot, she mentioned something about a purple lady trying to control her powers. I don't know if that's the truth, but it would explain what happened last night."

"What happened last night?"

"Wanda and Vision are parents now."

"Wanda's pregnant? How is that even possible?"

"No no, not pregnant. She, in her sleep, used her powers to control whatever Mind Stone properties were left in Vision, and they made twins. Literally. They look like they're ten years olds."

Steve's mouth dropped open, unsure of how to respond to that. Instead he said, "So your theory is that this purple lady, whoever she is, forced Wanda to use her magic to force Vision to help Wanda make twins?"

"It even sounds crazy when you say it." Peter responded. "Anyway, they woke up with two unidentified children, they got me and Dr. Strange, Mr. Stark met up with us, we found out what happened, and when Wanda went to go get food for her and her kids because yes, Billy and Tommy Maximoff do, in fact, eat food, Mr. Stark attacked her in the middle of the hallway."

"Attacked her how?"

"He said something about Wanda's family already being broken and that she made it more broken by dragging the kids into it even though Wanda clearly didn't know what she was doing when the kids were created."

"Anthony Edward Stark, you dumbass." Steve muttered under his breath.

"Dr. Strange and I walked out of their room and witnessed the argument go down, after Wanda left, I argued with Mr. Stark about it, and he said that I was choosing Wanda's side over his!"

"You're kidding!" Steve said, shaking his head. "Tony's the one making sides!"

"I know!"

"I am so sorry for both you and Wanda!" Steve said as Peter started unpacking the bag. "What did you get?"

"Well, after I finally found Wanda and calmed her down, we got breakfast." Peter said, opening one container and handing it to Steve. "I got you food too, as a way to say sorry you have to deal with me."

"Well thank you..." Steve said, opening the box and discovering Mickey waffles. "Are the kids nice, at least?"

"They seem healthy." Peter said uneasily. "I don't know. I haven't really had a conversation with them yet."

"You have a lot of food." Steve said, a bit surprised.

"High metabolism. It's a spider thing. The bite also probably gave me a little bit of ADHD. Those goggle things I wear, they help me concentrate while fighting. Zeroing in on stuff." Peter explained. "I think that my spider sense is an extension of that."

"Your what?"

"Throw something at me, but don't tell me what it is." Peter said, turning around. "The bigger, the better."

"What!?"

"It's easier to show than explain." Peter said. "And don't tell me when you're throwing it either."

"Okay...?" Steve said uneasily, grabbing the water bottle he got for Peter, waiting a couple seconds before throwing it as hard as he could at Peter.

In an instant, Peter jumped onto the ceiling, reaching down and grabbing the water bottle before it could hit the balcony window. Peter nodded, using his free hands to get back to ground level, letting his feet drop before releasing his hand and dropping to the ground. "Thanks for the water bottle."

"How did you-"

"That's the spider sense. I can sense danger from all around me. I'm still kinda iffy on using it, but... It is what it is." Peter said, starting to unpack his suitcase so he could find something to wear today.

"Are you sure you're gonna be able to eat all that? You could invite your friends over to eat with you..."

Peter froze, holding a Finding Nemo shirt, as he looked over at Steve. "I'm allowed to invite my friends over?"

"Did Tony not let your friends in the room?" Steve asked, a bit surprised.

"No... He said that they're bad influences for Morgan and that her being around them at the parks is enough."

"Yeah, you're allowed to invite them over." Steve said as Peter finally found a pair of shorts, putting them in his hands. "I actually really enjoy your generation."

"As fun as that would be, I have to meet at Chicken Guy, I think it is, with Clint and Natasha."

"Why?"

"We're the original three that Vision asked to help for the Wanda proposal." Peter explained, walking to the bathroom. "We're gonna comb over the pictures that were sent in the group chat, choose our favorites, and then present them to Vision and get a game plan, which now we're also gonna have to figure out how to get Vision away from Wanda and the kids so that we can talk to him in private. Why is this my life?"

"I can help with that." Cap said quickly. "I mean... I'm essentially the grandpa of the Avengers, so I can always say that I want to spoil my new grandkids or something. Give Wanda and Vision a break, or Wanda can come with us."

"Thanks." Peter said, laughing a bit. "We're meeting at 11."

"And you're eating now!?"

"High metabolism! I burn it very quickly." Peter said, going to the bathroom. "Trust me, I'll be ready to eat again in a couple hours."

Steve laughed. "Okay Queens. You do you."


	29. Disney Springs, Day 5, Part 5... AKA Debate Over Pictures

Peter stood outside of Chicken Guy, playing with his phone.

"Hey Peter." Clint said walking up.

"Hey Clint." Peter said, putting away his phone.

"Where's Nat? It's weird that I'm here before her."

"Probably being a good grandma and getting something for Wanda and Vision's children."

"Wait, what!?" Clint asked.

"Oh. Yeah. Hasn't gone through the Avengers yet. Wanda and Vision accidentally made ten year old twins named Billy and Tommy. They did it last night. Had a fight with Mr. Stark, the both of us did this morning, and now they're wandering with their twins and figuring out how to parent."

"Why is this our lives?"

"I know." Peter said, shaking his head. "Trust me, I know. I questioned it too. I asked Steve about it too after I got moved to his room. It's weird. We're just rolling with it."

"Why is this our lives?" Clint repeated.

"I don't know, and I don't like it." Peter said, shaking his head.

"I didn't think them having kids was even possible."

"I didn't either."

"I hate asking this, but do they... Are they..."

"They look human, if that's what you're trying to ask."

"It is." Clint said uneasily. "Could you imagine if she brought Pietro back?"

"Yeah... Imagine that..." Peter said uneasily.

"How can she... Why can she... What else can she-"

"I don't know, I don't know, and I don't know. Neither does Wanda, which is what makes this whole situation even more confusing."

"Wanda..." Clint said, shaking his head. "Is she doing okay, though? And are you, after the fight with Tony?"

"Yeah. We're okay. Processing everything, sure, but okay." Peter said, noticing Natasha and Bruce walking towards them, both carrying giant bags. "And just as I thought, here comes Natasha with shopping bags."

"Oh Nat..." Clint said, shaking his head.

"Sorry, we were in line!" Natasha said, walking up to Clint and Peter. "I brought Bruce with me to help."

"Why did we buy all this stuff for Morgan?" Bruce asked, setting down his giant bag. "I don't think she's even watched Star Wars..."

Peter sighed heavily, looking over at Natasha. "You didn't tell him, did you?"

"How am I supposed to tell him?" Natasha asked.

"Like this." Peter said, looking over at Bruce. "Hey Bruce, don't freak out, but you and Natasha really bought that stuff for Wanda and Vision's ten year old twins, Billy and Tommy."

Bruce started laughing nervously, dropping the bags he was carrying with a thud before looking over at Natasha. "This is a prank, right?"

"No..." Natasha said, shaking her head. "It's not."

"Vision and Wanda haven't even know each other for ten years." Bruce commented. "How is that pos-"

"We don't know." Clint said exhaustedly. "All we do know is that Tony attacked Wanda for it, Peter witnessed it, and then Peter snapped on Tony."

"That explains the phone call to Sam and Bucky this morning."

"Yeah." Natasha nodded, then looked at her bags. "Wait a minute... Wanda and Vision have kids..."

"Yes Nat, we've established this." Clint said, shaking his head. "You literally bought stuff for them."

"How are we gonna get Vision away from Wanda and kids to talk to him about this?"

"I already recruited Steve. I'm just waiting to text Vision that we have our top picks so that he can tell me where they are." Peter said, waving his hand dismissively.

"And what exactly is the plan?"

"You've gone full grandma, clearly-"

"I am a cool aunt, thank you very much." Natasha corrected.

"Steve is gonna go grandpa mode on the kids, and Vision is gonna say that he wants to get Wanda and the boys ice cream. We're meeting at the Ghirardelli Ice Cream Shoppe, so if any of you get a milkshake here, I would like to remind you, ice cream shop." Peter said, a little bit on edge as he explained it.

"Someone's cranky." Clint commented.

"Yes, Clint, I am cranky." Peter said angrily. "I got into a fight with Mr. Stark today because he said the wrong things to Wanda, I cried for a collective total of fifteen minutes, most of which with Wanda, attempting to comfort her, I have a headache that is a combination of stress, dehydration, and exhaustion, I woke up today and just about everyone I had a conversation with chose violence, and because of my high fucking metabolism, I'm hungry despite the fact that I ate, like, ten Mickey Mouse shaped waffles and fruit two hours ago. I have the right to be cranky, Clint. Can we go in and get food please?"

"Yes, Peter," Natasha said, laughing a little bit as she witnessed Peter's relay of the past morning. "We can go in and get food, but do you want a hug first?"

"Yes I do, Natasha. Thank you for asking." Peter said, holding out his arms as he started walking towards Natasha. "Being an adult is HARD!"

"I know, sweetie, I know." Natasha said, laughing as she lovingly rubbed Peter's back. "I've been an adult a lot longer than you have, kiddo. I'm aware with how hard being an adult is."

"Should I text Sam and Bucky to get him apple juice?" Bruce asked, full blown laughing.

"Yes." Peter said, laughing as well. "Yes you should. I am cranky without my juice."

"Let's go inside before he cries even more." Clint said exhaustedly as the four walked inside, helping Bruce carry the rest of the bags as they got in line. After they placed their orders, the group sat outside, getting out their cellphones and started scrolling through the messages.

"Okay, can I just say something?" Peter asked, looking up from his phone screen. "Can we all agree that Wanda is not getting proposed to at Animal Kingdom?"

"Oh yeah, definitely." Clint said. "It'd be different if she was an animal lover, but she's not, so no."

"I agree to that." Bruce said.

"Yeah." Natasha said, scrolling down. "And she's also not getting proposed to here."

"Agreed." Peter, Bruce, and Clint said, scrolling through the messages.

"How are we feeling about Hollywood Studios?" Clint asked. "I mean, it has the 50's thing-"

"I don't think Vision's gonna go for that." Peter said bluntly. "You weren't hanging out with Wanda at all yesterday."

"I was following her and Vision. That's close enough."

"Why were you following her and Vision?" Natasha asked.

"You have your methods for figuring out what places she likes, I have mine."

"Either way, sure, Wanda would be jazzed, but I feel like the proposal location has to, realistically, be something Vision would pick, but Wanda would like." Peter explained. "Sure, Wanda would like a 50's themed proposal area, but is that something Vision would necessarily pick?"

"Good point." Natasha said. "I still say we should include one or two Hollywood Studios locations just because."

"The Chinese Theater, and then that one shopping area near Tower of Terror because of the music?" Bruce suggested.

"I can roll with that." Clint said, scrolling through the text messages and downloading those pictures.

"Okay, Magic Kingdom." Peter said, taking in a deep breath. "We gotta include the castle. I know it's cliche, but Vision's a cliche guy."

"Agreed." Natasha said, nodding once. "I am also suggesting that one fountain near Gaston's tavern. Beauty and the Beast themed ring, Beauty and the Beast location, it fits in my mind."

"Yeah." Clint said, downloading those pictures onto his phone before scrolling to the Epcot pictures. "We have a lot of options for Epcot."

"Steve actually requested that I throw one into the ring for him, and this isn't up for debate, because I completely agree." Peter said, Natasha being a bit taken aback.

"What spot is this?" Natasha asked.

"That one bridge that connects the UK and France." Peter explained. "It has an amazing view of Eiffel Tower statue they have there, there's a little bit of sentimental value there."

"What sentimental value?" Bruce asked.

"Greenwich Village." Peter said simply.

"You want to remind Wanda of the last place she saw Vision before he died the first time?" Natasha asked.

"Hear me out, Natasha." Peter said quickly. "It could, in theory, be like them coming full circle. Their relationship, in all technicalities, started in secret. You, and Sam, and Steve saved them while they were having a secret relationship behind everyone's back because, oh yeah, Wanda was a wanted criminal for two years. If he proposes close to the place they hid, even if it isn't exactly the place where they met in secret, it's like Vision saying that he wants to be seen with Wanda in public, he doesn't want to hide his feelings for her, AND that he is in it for the long haul. It fits the two of them and their relationship."

"That's actually really good..." Clint said, downloading the picture. "Plus, Wanda would be drawn to the location out of nostalgia for a simpler time."

"We're giving Vision options, and I think that's a good option." Bruce said, putting his hands up. "Not that my opinion matters, but-"

"Fine, we'll include it." Natasha said, hearing someone call their name for food. She looked over at Peter. "You're the youngest one here. Go get the food."

"Fine!" Peter said, standing up to get the food. As he walked back out with the tray, Peter froze, staring directly at a man in a baseball cap and green Hawaiian shirt. He may have been trying to hide his face, but Peter recognized him almost immediately. Quentin Beck. That couldn't be him though, could it? He was dead, Peter was sure of that.

"Peter?" Bruce asked, snapping Peter's attention away from the man in the Hawaiian shirt. "Are you good?"

Peter looked back over at where the man in the Hawaiian shirt was standing, discovering him to be gone. Peter shook his head, walking back to the table. "Yeah, I'm fine. I'm good."

"You sure?" Clint asked. "You look like you've seen a ghost."

"Let's just focus on finalizing more places to show Vision." Peter said, ignoring Clint's comment on seeing a ghost, worrying about how accurate that comment really was.


	30. Disney Springs, Day 5, Part 6... AKA Peter Notices More Weird Things

"Hey guys!" Steve said, walking up to Vision, Wanda, and the kids. "Peter told me about your kids."

"Mom, who is this?" Tommy asked.

"This is Grandpa Steve!" Wanda said happily.

"You boys remember Uncle Bucky from this morning?" Vision asked.

"Yeah..." Billy said uneasily.

"Well, Grandpa Steve is Uncle Bucky's best friend." Vision explained.

"Oh..." Tommy said.

"Hi!" Billy said happily.

"Which one of you is Billy, and which one of you is Tommy?" Steve asked excitedly.

"The one in the red shirt is Billy, the one in the green jacket is Tommy." Wanda said quickly, almost like she was getting flashbacks about her childhood with Pietro and she was done with it.

"How do you boys feel about letting Grandpa Steve get you something from the Lego store?" Steve asked excitedly.

"Really!?" Tommy asked excitedly.

"Steve, I don't think-" Wanda said hesitantly.

"I'll pay for it." Steve said quickly. "You can even go with us to approve what they get, Wanda."

"What about Vision? Isn't he going with us?" Wanda asked.

"I mean... Vision, are you coming with us?" Steve asked, then once Wanda turned her head, he got out his phone and acted like he was taking a picture.

"What are you doing?" Billy asked, causing Wanda's attention to shift to Steve as he put away his phone.

"Nothing. Just waiting for an answer." Steve said, staring at Vision and giving him a look that said 'Work with me, here'.

"No, actually, I'm not." Vision said, Steve releasing a breath of relief.

"Why not?" Wanda asked.

"I think it's about time we introduce the boys to ice cream." Vision said quickly.

"Why don't we all just go get ice cream together?"

"No... You go hang out with Steve and help the boys go pick up a Lego set." Vision said, starting to walk away. "I'm just going to get something at the Ghirardelli Ice Cream Shoppe. I'll come meet you guys!"

"You heard the android!" Steve said excitedly. "Let's go get Legos!"

As soon as they were out of eyesight, Vision ran to the ice cream shop, then stood in line to order some milkshakes, deciding that that was a safe option.

"What can we get you?" The Cast Member asked.

"Um..." Vision started to say.

"He'll get a cookies and cream milkshake, two frozen hot chocolates, a vanilla milkshake, a chocolate milkshake, and a strawberry milkshake." Peter said, coming up from behind Vision. The lady gave Vision and Peter a concerned look before Peter added, "He's ordering enough for the wife, uncle, and kids."

"Aw..." The Cast Member said, then rang up the order. The lady gave Vision the buzzer.

"Should keep us occupied for a while." Peter said, leading Vision to a small table where Clint, Bruce, and Natasha were sitting.

"Thank you." Vision said. "I know nothing about ordering food."

"Oh, I know." Peter said, Clint quickly pulled out his phone and showed the pictures to Vision. "We have a lot of options for you."

"Oh?" Vision asked.

"First off, with Hollywood Studios-" Clint started to say.

"I am not proposing to Wanda at Hollywood Studios." Vision said quickly. "I know she likes the 50's stuff, but I am putting my foot down on this one."

"I told you so." Peter said quickly.

"Most of our spots are at Epcot, so we're just gonna go to Magic Kingdom." Clint said, swiping to the two Magic Kingdom pictures.

"The castle?" Vision asked.

"We know it's cliche, but we just wanted to throw it in there." Bruce said quickly.

"Our other option for Magic Kingdom is the Beauty and the Beast section of Fantasyland." Natasha said, swiping the phone screen.

"That's an option." Vision said, nodding with approval.

"Okay... We also have Norway for an option at Epcot." Bruce said, swiping the phone. "We also have China, maybe... Italy-"

"Not Italy." Vision said, shaking his head. "That's where she got drunk with Natasha."

"God damnit." Natasha cursed.

"Finally," Peter said, grabbing the phone. "Technically speaking, this was Steve's idea, but I was gonna bring it up anyway, the bridge that connects France and the UK."

Peter turned the phone to Vision. Vision immediately recognized the picture, remembering when he and Wanda were talking about were talking about the apartment in Greenwich, reminiscing about simpler times, when powers weren't going crazy and making kids in the middle of the night. Vision smiled, laughing a little bit. "That's it. That's where I'm proposing to Wanda."

"Really?" Natasha asked, a bit surprised. "There?"

"Wanda and I were talking about the old days on that bridge before we met up with you guys. While I was standing there, something about it just felt right. I can't explain it, but-"

"When you know, you know." Peter interrupted. He looked out the window, seeing the man in the Hawaiian shirt and hat from earlier talking to a man wearing Bermuda shorts and a thin jacket. Peter froze, trying to understand what he was seeing. The man in the Hawaiian shirt took off his hat to scratch his head. It was definitely Quentin Beck, there was no doubt about it. Whoever he was talking to, it wasn't good.

"Earth to Peter Parker." Clint said, waving a hand in front of Peter's face.

"What?" Peter asked.

"We were talking about what we should do next, Vision mentioned that Pepper extended the vacation for everyone so Wanda and Vision have time to bond with their kids, and you zoned out." Bruce explained.

"Sorry..."

"Is something wrong Peter?" Natasha asked.

"No, nothing's wrong." Peter said, looking in the area where he had seen Quinten Beck. Beck was nowhere in sight, but the man he was talking too was still standing there, looking in Peter's direction, or maybe a little past it. He was looking at Vision. "Just tired, that's all."

"You sure?" Bruce asked. "You have that same look on your face that you had at Chicken Guy."

"Yeah, I'm fine." Peter said, keeping that guy in the corner of his eyes as he switched his main focus to the rest of the group. "Still shell shocked over the fight with Mr. Stark."

"Understandable." Natasha said, a little weary of what Peter was saying. "Anyway, what's going to be the game plan?"

"I'll text in the group chat that Vision is gonna propose at Epcot, and hopefully Pepper can schedule Epcot to be our last day." Peter said, getting out his phone to text in the group chat, keeping it eye level so he didn't have to take his eyes off of the man watching them. "The next time we go to Epcot, we all meet up on the bridge and go over the game plan. Time of day, who's distracting who, stuff like that."

"Sounds like a plan." Vision said, feeling the buzzer start to vibrate. "Does this mean the ice cream is ready?"

"Yeah. Go get it, dude." Peter said, starting to text MJ that he was going to have to rain check. "And then I'm gonna go with you so I can spend time with my sister and nephews."

"Don't you have to meet up with MJ, Ned, and Shuri?" Bruce asked.

"I'll meet up with them later." Peter said, getting up to help Vision carry the to go trays. "I want to spend time with my nephews."

"I'm sure Wanda will be thrilled to hear that!" Vision said, handing Peter the tray with the frozen hot chocolates. "I'm assuming those are yours."

"I need a lot of sugar today." Peter said, taking his eyes off of the man for one split second to say goodbye to the other three as he and Vision walked off.

"Peter is definitely being weird today, right?" Clint asked. "It isn't just me, right?"

"No, he's been weird all afternoon." Natasha said, looking out the window to where Peter was staring at. "He's keeping something from us, and I'm gonna find out what."


	31. Disney Springs, Day 5, Part 7... AKA Wanda and Peter are Sus

By the time dinner came around at the dinosaur restaurant, Wanda and Vision were exhausted.

Peter pulled Billy and Tommy in close, taking them away from their parents. "Wanda, Vis, go have fun with the adults. Gen Z can watch the kids."

Wanda and Vision looked at each other uneasily. Wanda shook her head. "I don't know, Peter..."

"Just let him watch the kids!" MJ said, coming up behind Peter and putting her arm around him. "It's not like Shuri and I aren't there, Wanda."

"Well... Okay..." Wanda said uneasily.

"Come on guys, let's go!" Peter said excitedly. Billy and Tommy ran towards the table Shuri and Ned had already claimed.

"I don't know about you, Vision, but I need a drink." Wanda said, laughing a little.

"Let's go sit with Grandma Nat and Grandpa Steve." Vision agreed as he and Wanda sat down at Natasha and Steve's table.

"Where are my nephews?" Natasha asked.

"Peter and the rest of his generation are watching them." Wanda said, grabbing the alcoholic drink menu. "Nat, what do you recommend?"

"Parenthood really hit you two like a bus, huh?" Sam asked jokingly.

"More like a freight train." Vision said, then looked over at Bucky nervously.

"It's accurate, I don't care." Bucky said, shrugging.

"I mean... Has anything similar to this ever happened with you two?" Steve asked.

"Not that I know of." Vision said uneasily. "Wanda?"

Wanda froze, looking at everyone nervously. "Nope. Nothing like this has ever happened with me before."

"Are you sure?" Vision asked, looking at Wanda.

"Positive." Wanda said quickly.

"Have you two noticed that Peter's been acting weird today?" Natasha asked.

"Now that you mention it, yeah." Vision said. "Maybe it was that fight with Tony."

"Or maybe it was something completely different." Wanda suggested. "We don't know what's going through his head."

"Don't you, though?" Bucky asked.

"Mind reading is an active choice, and I don't want to read his mind. Chances are, it's thoughts of MJ."

"Peter, what's going on?" Ned asked at the Gen Z table. "You're looking around the place like a mad man."

"You and MJ are going to think I'm crazy." Peter said uneasily.

"Peter..." MJ said sternly. "Just tell us."

"We won't tell anyone unless we have your permission." Shuri added.

Peter took in a deep breath, looking over at the twins. "If either of you repeat this to your mother and father, I will web you up to the ceiling. I don't have enough proof yet, and I don't want your parents to freak out. Do you two understand me?"

"Yes Uncle Peter." Tommy said, nodding.

"We understand." Billy agreed.

"I saw Quentin Beck today." Peter said quickly.

MJ and Ned looked at each other, then back at Peter. MJ shook her head. "Are you sure it was him?"

"I'm confused." Shuri said. "Who's Quentin Beck?"

"Remember that Mysterio guy?" Ned asked. "That dude who told the entire world that Peter was Spiderman before Tony Stark covered it back up? That's Quinten Beck."

"He's also the reason I have a fear of trains." Peter added.

"Oh, that dude." Shuri said. "Isn't he dead? Didn't he frame you for his murder?"

"That's the thing. I don't think he's dead. Seeing him once as a one off thing could be considered a coincidence. Seeing him again within a couple hours of the last time, I don't think he's dead." Peter said nervously. "That's not all..."

"It's not?" Tommy asked.

"This part specifically is what you can't tell your parents, because it concerns them. Don't tell them about the Beck stuff either, because it's all connected." Peter said, taking a deep breath. "I think Beck is working with someone, maybe two, I'm not entirely sure-"

"Peter, slow down." MJ said, reaching across the table and touching his hand. "Deep breath. What evidence do you have? Let's start there."

"When we were talking about proposal locations-"

"Proposal locations?" Billy asked. "You mean Mom and Dad aren't married?"

"You're not allowed to tell them that you know. Understood?"

"Yes sir."

"Anyway, we were talking about locations for Vision to propose to Wanda at, and I saw Beck talk to someone, a man wearing a jacket. I looked away for a split second, and when I looked back, Beck was gone, but the man was still there, and he was staring at us through the window."

"He was stalking you?" Ned asked.

"That's the thing. I don't think he was stalking me. I think he was stalking Vision." Peter said, Ned and Shuri looking like they were about to protest. "Before you guys protest, I just need to show you guys something."

Peter got out his phone, pulling up a picture he had taken of Wanda, Vision, and the kids in front of the Lego sea dragon. MJ said the picture, shrugging. "Okay... It's a wholesome family picture. What are we supposed to be seeing?"

Peter zoomed in on a trio in the background. "Anything about that group seem familiar?"

Ned focused on the guy on the far right, his eyes narrowing. "That's... That's definitely Quentin Beck. I'd recognize that face a mile away."

"Hey, Tommy, isn't she familiar?" Billy asked, pointed to the dark haired woman on the far left.

"Yeah." Tommy agreed. "It's like a faint memory... Or something..."

"Everyone who was there the first day at Epcot, notice what color she's wearing." Peter instructed.

MJ's eyes widened. "She's wearing purple."

"'The purple lady who keeps trying to make me use my magic'." Shuri quoted, looking over at Peter. "You don't really think that-"

"Maybe..." Peter said uneasily. "This could just be me looking for a problem where there isn't one, but there's also a lot of evidence that says I'm not."

"Hey guys!" Monica said happily as she walked over to the Gen Z table. "What are you guys do- Why do you have a picture of Hayward?"

"You know his guy?" Peter asked, pointing to the man he saw stalking Vision.

"Yeah. That's my boss." Monica said, staring at the picture. "Why do you have a picture of my boss?"

"It's not a picture of your boss." Tommy said, grabbing Peter's phone and zooming out. "It's a family picture of me, Mom, Dad, and Billy."

"Okay, now that's just creepy!" Monica said, shaking her head. "If Hayward sent me here to babysit, why is he stalking Wanda and Vision?"

"I don't know. I just saw him watching Vision today." Peter said uneasily. "This whole situation is weird, but I'm going to-"

"Oh no," Monica said quickly. "I'm investigating this. You kids enjoy vacation. You deserve this."

As Monica walked away, the kids all looked at each other, understanding passing through their faces. Peter looked over at Billy and Tommy. "You'll tell me if you see anything weird, right?"

"Yes sir." The twins said in unison.

Outside the restaurant, Hayward shook his head at Quentin. "The spider kid is growing suspicious of us, Beck. Great job there."

"That was part of my plan." Beck explained. "Peter Parker is so convinced that I'm dead that seeing me is going to destroy his mind. Couple that with the argument he had with Tony Stark today and Agatha making the twins exist, and he's going to be driven to insanity. Trust me, you two are going to accomplish your plans with Wanda and Vision. Peter Parker isn't going to stand in the way."

When Wanda, Vision, and the kids got back to the hotel, the kids instantly passed out on the other bed in the room. Wanda laughed as she and Vision walked out onto the balcony. "We rock at this parenting thing."

"Yeah. We do." Vision said uneasily.

"What's wrong?" Wanda asked, noticing Vision's tension.

"Wanda, darling, what aren't you telling me?" Vision asked.

"What do you mean?"

"I sense that you're keeping something from me. Both you and Peter." Vision said, looking over at Wanda. "Something about the boys."

Wanda staggered back a bit, giving Vision a concerned look. "You don't... You don't think I made them on purpose, do you?"

"No, of course not. We both know your powers have been acting up." Vision asked. "I just think that you two might be hiding something about how you could be able to do this."

"I'm not... I'm not hiding anything from you."

"First the headache, then the kids, what aren't you telling me, Wanda?"

"I... I've told you everything."

"Then why did you hesitate when Steve asked?"

Wanda looked over the edge, shaking her head. "It's... It's hard to explain."

"So something like this has happened." Vision said. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because I don't want to be treated like a freak." Wanda said, her eyes starting to tear up. "Vision, all due respect, you don't know what it's like to have this amount of power and to be treated like a weapon."

Vision laughed, looking over at Wanda. "I don't?"

"That is not what I-"

"I know it's not what you meant." Vision said sternly, starting to head back inside. "I'm going to bed, Wanda."

"Vis-"

"We can talk about this more later." Vision said, walking back inside and getting changed into his pajamas, leaving Wanda on the balcony to her own thoughts.


	32. Hollywood Studios, Day 6, Part 1... AKA Brotherly Advice

"Hey Peter," Steve said, tapping Peter on the shoulder the next morning. "We have 30 minutes before Stark wants us downstairs."

"You didn't make me up at six in the morning?" Peter asked excitedly.

"Teenagers need sleep, right?" Steve asked. "I did get you breakfast after I came back from my morning run, though. Hope a breakfast sandwich is okay."

"A breakfast sandwich is amazing, thank you!" Peter said, digging into the bag of food and grabbing his sandwich.

There was a knock on the door, and Steve opened it to discover Bucky. "Hey Steve. I left my eyeliner in here yesterday. Can I grab it?"

"You use eyeliner, Bucky?" Peter asked, a bit surprised.

"It's waterproof in case I cry or get on a water ride." Bucky said happily. "Why? You jud-"

"Oh no, dude. All the power to ya!" Peter said happily. "Guys wearing makeup is the norm now, dude. I don't do it, personally, because it might smudge in my mask, but it looks so natural on you that I didn't even know you wore it until you mentioned it."

"Steve, remember how I said that I don't like him?" Bucky said, holding up his eyeliner pen.

"Yeah?"

"I retract that statement. You're alright Queens!"

"You're alright too, Mr. Barnes!" Peter said happily, then took a bite out of his food.

"Uncle Peter!" Billy said happily, running into Steve's room, Tommy close behind as Bucky tried to walk out, Steve holding the door right open.

"Woah Maximoff twins, calm down!" Steve said, making way for the kids.

"Hey guys, what's up?" Peter asked excitedly.

"Mom wants to know if you'll be her ride buddy today." Tommy stated.

"What about your father?" Peter asked.

"They're being really awkward with each other." Billy explained. "I heard Dad say something last night about Mom not telling him everything."

"Pietro..." Peter muttered under his breath.

"What does he have to do with this?" Steve asked.

"I can't tell you because Wanda's sworn me to secrecy." Peter said, then looked at the kids. "However, all I need is four hours max with your mother. Can you two help me with that?"

"Yeah. We can do that." Tommy said after he and Billy exchanged a knowing look.

"Since, chances are, your father is going to be watching you two, be good for him, okay? Then, once I get it through to your mother that telling your father about Pietro is a good idea, the three of us are going to go do something. Your mission, if you choose to accept it, is to get a map of Hollywood Studios, and choose something you want to do, preferably not a rollercoaster or Rise of the Resistance because I have to sit with you two and we're not gonna get good seats for Rise of the Resistance by the time we get to the park. Understood?"

"Yes Uncle Peter." Billy said, nodding.

"If you boys are good, I'll buy you something within reason. Do we have a deal boys?"

"Yeah we have a deal!" Tommy said excitedly.

"Okay. Tell your mother I'll be her ride buddy, and whatever you do, do not mention Pietro. If she finds out that I even mentioned his name to you two, I'm literally dead."

Billy nodded. "Okay Uncle Peter. We'll see you later!"

"Bye!" Peter said, Steve laughing as the twins ran out of the room.

"You are really good at this uncle thing." Steve commented as Peter started getting some clothes together.

"What can I say, I'm good with kids."

"Peter, I promise I won't-"

"Steve, as much as I want to, I can't tell you." Peter said quickly. "Wanda trusts me to keep that a secret, and I plan on doing that. All I will tell you is that the creation of the twins and Pietro are vaguely connected. It's Wanda's thing to tell, and I respect that."

"Understood." Steve said, dropping the topic. "You're a good man, Peter."

"Thanks, I guess." Peter said, grabbing a Toy Story shirt that had Woody on it, taking off his pajama shirt as he started changing into clean clothes.

Steve and Peter changed, casually walking downstairs. Wanda saw them coming, smiling widely as she walked over to Peter. "Hey!"

"Morning!" Peter said happily, hugging Wanda. "How are you doing?"

"Oh, you know, the usual."

"Wanda..."

"I'm fine, Peter."

"Uh huh..."

"I'm fine." Wanda repeated. "Let's just get on the busses!"

Peter sighed heavily, looking over at Vision's perplexed expression as Peter and Wanda walked over to the busses.

After being in the park for maybe an hour, the two in line for Toy Story Mania, Peter looked over at Wanda. "So... The boys tell me of a little bit of tension between you and Vision..."

"There is no tension."

"Billy told me that he heard you two arguing last night, so don't give me that bull, Wanda." Peter said quickly.

"Billy heard us?"

"Yeah. He did." Peter said, looking over at Wanda. Behind her, Peter noticed Tony watching him like a hawk, but decided to ignore it. "Wanda, I know that this isn't my place to talk-"

"Then why are you?"

"Because I care about you, and Vision makes you happy." Peter said, steeling his nerves. "I think you should tell Vision about Pietro."

"I can't. I'll be treated like a freak."

"By your android boyfriend?" Peter said jokingly, as if trying to remind Wanda of how weird their lives were at that point.

"Maybe. Peter, I'm scared of just how powerful I am." Wanda said, trying to calm her breathing. "I'm scared that Vision might start treating me differently because of what I can do."

"Hmm... What did a strong lady tell me the first time I met her?" Peter asked. "'I can't control everyone else's fear, only my own'. That was you who said that, Wanda. So, control your fear and tell Vision the truth. He's not going to treat you like a freak, and he's not going to leave you. If anything, telling him will give us an understanding of just how powerful you really are."

"I don't know Peter..."

"I'm literally planning on taking the kids off of your hands, so you better tell him. It'll make your life so much easier, Wanda. Trust me on this one."

Wanda sighed, shaking her head. "Maybe you're right..."

"You're telling him after lunch. I am putting my foot down on this one."

"Fine, fine."


	33. Hollywood Studios, Day 6, Part 2... AKA Vision Remeets Pietro

"Okay kids!" Peter said, clapping his hands as they walked out of the Italian restaurant in the Muppets area of the park. "I'm kidnapping you so your parents can talk."

"Peter, I really don't think-" Vision said uneasily.

"Come on Dad!" Tommy begged, running off in a blip of green. He came back two seconds later, green fading around him. "Mickey and Minnie's Runaway Railway is only at a 40 minute wait, and Uncle Peter offered to take us on it!"

"Dude, you ran really fast!" Billy said excitedly. Tommy grabbed Billy's arm, and the two ran around the courtyard.

"They have super powers." Wanda said, shaking her head. "Of course they have super powers. Why wouldn't they have super powers?"

"Peter, are you sure you can handle them?" Vision asked cautiously.

"WILLIAM, THOMAS, GET IN LINE RIGHT NOW!" Peter yelled. Billy and Tommy froze where they were standing, then slowly ran to Peter's side. Peter looked at Wanda and Vision's shell shocked faces, then shrugged. "I think I got this under control. We're going to walk to the ride, do you understand me, Tommy?"

"Yes Uncle Peter." Tommy said, and the trio walked out of the Muppets area and back to the main part of the park.

"We need to talk." Wanda said nervously. "Or I need to show you something."

"What?" Vision asked gently.

Wanda looked over at the alley way between one of the store, dragging Vision inside as she made a Hex big enough for three people. Vision took a step back, his eyes widening. Once it was made, Wanda turned around and grabbed Vision's hand. "It's okay. It won't hurt you. It... Might explain the kids. You trust me, right?"

"Of course I do." Vision said, letting Wanda lead him inside. Once inside, Vision staggered back a little bit, surprised to see Pietro standing before him. "I don't know what I was expecting, but I was not expecting this."

"Vision, nice to see you again." Pietro said earnestly, looking over at Wanda. "Introducing me to two people in two days, quite the record."

"This is what Peter and I were hiding." Wanda said. "I asked him not to tell anyone, and maybe I should have-"

"It's okay. We'll figure this out together." Vision said quickly, gripping Wanda's hand. "Just explain how you found out you could do this, and we'll work from there."

"Not much to say, I was mourning Pietro, and I accidentally made this." Wanda said simply. "I used to make it every day, just to make sure that I got the hang of it and that it was real, but as time went on, the amount of times I made it lessened. First every day, then every other day-"

"Except on Tuesdays." Pietro interrupted. "Tuesdays were our sitcom day."

"That's why you would never let me in your room in Tuesdays!" Vision realized.

"Exactly. Having you and Peter in my life... It helped lessen the time that I needed to go talk to him. It's like you said when Pietro first died, 'What is grief, if not love persevering?'. I think that this Hex, that's what Pietro and I call this thing, is my love and my attachment to Pietro persevering." Wanda explained. "Neither of us know why I can do this or how, but I can."

"Wanda, it's okay." Vision said quickly. "We're gonna figure this out together."

"Sis, if you don't mind," Pietro said, looking over at Wanda. "I'd like to speak to Vision by myself for a little bit."

"Are you good with that?" Wanda asked.

"Yeah. I'm fine with that." Vision said, nodding his head once.

"I'll be outside." Wanda said, walking out to the Hex.

"Long time, no see Vision." Pietro said, crossing his arms. "You adjusting to human life well?"

"Your sister helps."

"Figures."

"How big has Wanda actually made this thing?"

"As big as the Avengers Compound. She did it one night when she was the only one there, and the two of us raided Stark's private ice cream stash."

"That explains why Tony sat everyone down and asked about why his ice cream was gone..."

"Not that I'm not enjoying the chit chat, Vision, but I have a serious question." Pietro asked. "When are you going to propose to Wanda?"

"What?"

"She's told me a lot of things about you. Mostly good, but she did explain her frustrations with the 'locking her in her room' situation. She loves you, Vision. When are you going to ask her to marry you?"

"Actually, um..." Vision grabbed the envelope out of his backpack that he had borrowed from Natasha. She had stuffed it in there for safe keeping when Vision had handed it to her the first day in Disney World, and had now handed it back so he could have something to carry some cheaper snacks for the boys. "I'm planning on proposing at the end of the trip. The ring is in this envelope with the deed for the property I bought for us."

"About damn time!" Pietro said, shaking his head. "She loves you probably more than she loves herself. If she lost you again... Hoo boy, I do not want to deal with that."

"Really? You too?" Vision asked.

"I trust you to take care of her." Pietro said, smiling a little bit. "I told this to Peter yesterday, and I'm going to say now. Thank you for taking care of Wanda since I can't. You and Peter mean the world to her. After our parents died, Wanda didn't smile much. She let her grief consume her, we both did. You and Peter... There's something about the two of you that makes her forget all of her trauma. You two help her remember what age she is, and you two help her smile again."

"She has a beautiful smile." Vision said, smiling to himself. "It's my favorite thing about her. She doesn't smile often, but when she does, you just have to stop and stare."

"You really are in love with her." Pietro said, rolling his eyes.

"It was nice talking to you, Pietro." Vision said, turning around to leave.

"Vision?" Pietro said, stopping Vision in his tracks.

"Yes?"

"Wanda's going to say yes." Pietro reassured. "You don't have to worry about that."

Vision laughed a little, smiling to himself. "Thanks Pietro."

"No problem!" Pietro said, smiling as Vision left.

Wanda took down the Hex, looking over at Vision. "What'd you two talk about?"

"Nothing. He just interrogated me because of the civil war situation."

Wanda shook her head. "That's Pietro, alright."

"Since Peter's watching the kids-"

"Go on a couple rides by ourselves?" Wanda interrupted.

"Just what I was thinking." Vision said, walking out of the alley with Wanda. "Thank you for trusting me."

"Thank Peter and the kids. They told me to trust you." Wanda said, smiling a little bit. "Let's just focus on going on a couple rides, huh?"

"Let's do this!"


	34. Hollywood Studios, Day 6, Part 3... AKA How Wanda Maximoff and Peter Parker Became Sibilings

"Hey Uncle Peter," Billy asked as Peter paid for the Mickey Mouse pretzels. "Tommy and I have some questions."

"What kind of questions?" Peter asked.

"Who's Pietro?" Tommy asked.

"Your mother's twin brother."

"I thought you were her brother."

"We're not actually related. We just call each other brother and sister because of how close we are."

"What happened to Pietro?"

"Why are you guys asking?"

"You said not to let Mom know that we know about Pietro." Billy said. "Besides, we don't think she'd tell us if we asked. We just want to know where we come from."

Peter sighed, shaking his head. "Your mother is so going to kill me... Claim a table. We'll have a conversation over our snack."

Billy ran over and sat down at a table with an umbrella on it. Tommy joined him, sitting down at the table. Peter placed the pretzels down, sighing heavily. "What do you two want to know?"

"What happened to Uncle Pietro?" Tommy asked.

"You two have to understand, before I start explaining all that, that your mother and uncle did not have the best life. You know that Tony Stark guy your father yelled at yesterday?"

"Yeah..." Billy said uneasily.

"Well, Mr. Stark sold bombs to the wrong people. Your mother isn't American, even though she sounds like it. She comes from this country called Sokovia, it doesn't exist anymore which I'll explain in a minute, and when your mother was... How you look... Ten years old, Sokovia was having a civil war. The bad people used the bombs that Mr. Stark sold them, and they bombed your mom's apartment. Your mother and Pietro were the only survivors.

"Years passed, and your mother and Pietro joined this thing called Hydra because they wanted to change the world because the world they were currently in had Tony Stark in it, who they blamed for the death of their parents. They volunteered for some experiments that gave them their powers. You actually have Pietro's powers, Tommy. He could run really fast too, as far as I know. To make it a long story short, your mother and Pietro joined the bad side with this dude named Ultron, they found out just how bad Ultron was, flipped sides and joined the Avengers, they were there when your father was made, your father has literally known your mother since the day he was born, and when they fought in Sokovia, trying to get the citizens before Sokovia exploded, Pietro didn't make it out. He died protecting a child and that Clint Barton your mom was talking to yesterday."

"Where do you come into the picture?" Tommy asked.

"The next stage of your mother's life. You two will probably notice that there's some tension between Mr. Stark and Grandpa Steve. That's because the two of them had a fight, many years ago, concerning your mother, originally, this thing called the Sokovia Accords, and then Uncle Bucky. There were two sides, Grandpa Steve's, which was about going against the Sokovia Accords because they treated people like us like weapons, your mother especially after she accidentally bombed a building in Lagos, and Mr. Stark's, which was about people like us being regulated. Your mother was on Grandpa Steve's side, and your father and I were on Mr. Stark's. If I had known what we were fighting about and didn't get bought with a new suit, I would have joined Grandpa Steve's side, not gonna lie.

"Your mother became a war criminal after that whole business, and after your father, wrecked with guilt, helped arrange for Grandpa Steve to get all of his allies out, your mother wanted to track me and talk to me."

Three weeks after the airport fight...

"Peter, are you sure you're okay?" Ned asked as he and Peter left the school building. "You still look pretty rough after those guys from Brooklyn beat you up."

"Yeah, I'm fine." Peter said, moving his backpack from his normal shoulder to his other one, remembering that his normal shoulder still hurt from getting thrown around in Germany.

"What were you even doing in Brooklyn, anyway?" Ned asked, using the cover story Peter had given everyone

"Weird thing for the Stark Internship." Peter lied, looking towards the exit gate and seeing a woman with bright, orangey red hair wearing a bright red jacket, the hood over her head. She may have dyed her hair, but Peter still vaguely recognized her as Wanda Maximoff. Peter looked over at Ned nervously. "Speaking of Stark Internship, I have to go do that."

"Right. You're always busy after school now." Ned said, shaking his head. "Text me later, okay?"

"I will." Peter said, slowing down a little to let Ned pass before Peter put his head down, trying to avoid Wanda's gaze.

This ultimately failed as Wanda stood in his path. "You're Peter Parker, right?"

"I don't want any trouble-"

"And I don't want to cause any." Wanda said quickly. "I just want to talk. Can we do that?"

Peter nodded and started walking side by side with Wanda. After a minute or so, he said, "How did you find me?"

"I pulled in a favor with Natasha." Wanda replied. "Listen, Peter, I just wanted to meet you."

"Meet me?" Peter asked. "Why?"

"Because you remind me of me." Wanda said honestly. "I got mixed up in this world when I was about your age, and I left with a more substantial wound than you did in my first battle. I wanted to make sure you were okay."

"I did some research on you." Peter said uneasily, keeping his head down. "I did research on everyone I fought that day. You were the only one who really stuck out. Sure, we have the ex-con, and the family man, and the assassin, but you're an orphan, like me."

"You're an orphan?" Wanda asked, a bit surprised.

"I lost my mom and dad when I was really young. I don't even remember them. I moved in with my Aunt May and Uncle Ben after my parents died. They raised me to be who I am. Everything I do is to protect them and to thank them for taking me in when I had no one else left. I lost Uncle Ben around the same time I got my powers." Peter explained, starting to cry. "The only thing I could think of while I was reading about you was 'If something went wrong in my life like this, I could be Wanda. That could be me in this situation'. I know that that's a bad thought-"

"But it's the truth." Wanda said, sighing heavily. "The main thing I like to think of is that I can't control anyone else's fear, only my own. People are scared of what they don't understand."

"I'm not that scared of you." Peter said, smiling over at Wanda.

Wanda felt her mouth curl into a smile, but quickly forced the feeling to leave as she readjusted her jacket. "I should be going-"

"Wanda, wait." Peter said, grabbing a small notepad from his pocket, biting off the cap of a pen he was holding and writing something down. He tore out the sheet of paper, handing it to Wanda.

Wanda laughed, turning the paper in her hands. "What is this?"

"My phone number." Peter said simply, recapping the pen and sticking it into his backpack.

"Peter, I can't take this." Wanda said, handing the paper back to Peter.

"And why not?" Peter asked.

"I don't think it's a good idea to take the phone number of Stark's new ward."

"Mr. Stark doesn't have to know." Peter said, stuffing the piece of paper back into Wanda's hand.

"That's not what I'm talking about." Wanda said, starting to walk away and down the crowded street.

"You're scared to trust people." Peter commented, starting to chase after Wanda.

"What?"

"I know about you and The Vision." Peter said. "Everyone you've ever loved has died, and right when you start getting close to Vision, he betrays your trust."

"That is not-"

"Don't try telling me that that's not what's going on, Maximoff. You don't have to be alone."

"Well maybe I should be." Wanda said, turning around to face Peter. "People won't be able to hurt me if I'm alone."

"Then why did you want to meet me?" Peter asked. "It can't be as simple as me reminding you of yourself. If you don't let people in, it's going to be a very lonely existence. You don't really want that, do you?"

Wanda didn't respond, instead opting to look down at the ground. Peter continued, "Don't give up on people, Wanda. You've been hurt before, but that's just life! Life is full of risks and mistakes and trials and tribulations, but that's what life is. It... It's a giant obstacle course and you just have to jump in and have a leap of faith. Taking that initial leap is a lot harder when you don't have someone in your corner. Trust me, I would know. I literally only have one friend in my life right now, and one of the only two people I had in my corner before this is gone. He's dead. I know that he's not here anymore, but he would want me to face life head on and take that leap of faith. Something tells me that your brother would want you to take that leap too, Wanda."

"You don't know my brother."

"You're right. I don't, and I never will." Peter said, shaking his head. "But think, Wanda, would your brother want you to live alone, without laughter, without love, without companionship? I'm not trying to tell you how to live your life. I'm just trying to offer you an alternative to living without someone to talk to, even if it is just on the phone. Don't give up on friends, and love, and humanity just yet. Give me a chance."

Wanda looked down at the phone number, sighing heavily. "If I took this... What would I have to do?"

"Call or text me at least once a week so that I know you're okay." Peter said quickly. "I won't tell Mr. Stark that I'm in contact with you, you have my word."

"How do I know you won't go against that?"

"When I give someone my word, I don't go against it. I wasn't raised to break promises."

"And you won't tell Vision?"

"No, I won't." Peter said, then nervously looked over at Wanda. "You should give him another chance too. People make mistakes. He may be a robot, but he's learning how to be human. He made a mistake, and he owned up to it by helping Captain America get you guys out."

Wanda was taken aback. "He... He helped?"

"He shot me an email a couple weeks ago when Cap broke you guys out. He said that he felt bad about the Sokovia Accords and helping Tony, so he hacked into the Raft security to turn off the camera while Cap got you guys out. He actually sent it to everyone who was on Tony's side, so it wasn't just me he sent it to. He also said he got his first real emotion from this whole thing. Loneliness, because he missed you." Peter explained, Wanda looking down at her feet, being unable to meet Peter's eyes. "Give him another chance. He regrets what he did to you. It can't possibly hurt more than how much you've already been hurt, right?"

Wanda didn't respond, instead folding up the piece of paper and stuffing it into her jacket pocket. "I'll text you when I get my burner. I can't promise that I'll be able to text every week, but-"

"Some idea that you're alive is all I need." Peter said quickly.

"Alright." Wanda said, turning back around. "I'll see you later, Peter Parker."

Present Day...

"So that's how you and Mom became friends?" Tommy asked.

"Yeah." Peter said happily.

"But how did you two become sibilings?" Billy asked.

"That happened years later." Peter said uneasily. "Two years after your mother and I started talking, there was this giant war. It was called the Infinity War. Your mother and I didn't see each other in between the first time we officially met, but your mother had gotten back together with your father and things were going well. Then Infinity War came. I was with Mr. Stark, she was in this African country called Wakanda, where Shuri from dinner comes from, and we both got snapped away."

"Snapped?" Billy asked.

"We got turned to dust because a guy snapped his fingers. We didn't come back until five years later, or as we know it, eight months ago..."

Eight Months Ago...

"I got it!" Peter yelled as T'Challa threw up the gauntlet, catching it midswing. As Peter crashed onto the ground, enemies surrounding him, he yelled, "ACTIVATE INSTANT KILL!"

Peter fought his way through, more enemies kept piling on top of him. "I got this, I got this... NO I DON'T GOT THIS, HELP!"

"Hey Queens," Steve said over the ear piece that connected everyone. "Heads up!"

Peter looked up and saw Thor's hammer soaring above him. He shot his webs at the hammer, soaring through the sky. Eventually, a laser beam cut his web. As Peter screamed for dear life, Pepper came soaring through the sky, grabbing Peter's arm as she flew through the air. "Don't worry, Peter, I got you!"

She flung Peter into the air until he landed on Valkyrie's pegasus. "Hey! Nice to meet you- OH MY GOD!"

A laser beam shot in front of the pegasus, throwing Peter from the back and onto the ground, still holding the gauntlet. He ran until a beam shot in front of him again, shooting him back against a rock. Peter clung onto the gauntlet like it was a stuffed animal, trying to protect it from all the other kids at the playground. Eventually, the shooting at Peter stopped, instead deciding to target a flying yellow thing in the sky, barreling through the sky and ships.

"Danvers, we need an assist here." Steve said over the earpiece.

The yellow thing eventually landed in front of Peter, revealing itself to be Carol Danvers. Peter laughed nervously. "Hi... I'm Peter Parker."

"Hey Peter Parker. You got something for me?" Carol asked as Peter slowly stood up.

"I don't know how you're gonna get it through all that..." Peter said uneasily, handing over the gauntlet as he watched the hordes of enemies start to swarm their location.

"Don't worry." Wanda said, descending from the sky and standing next to Peter as the other female super heroes started surrounding him.

"She's got help." Okoye said, turning around and nodding at Peter as she readied her spear.

"Get out of here, Pietro, and go somewhere safe." Wanda commanded, looking at Peter.

"I... I'm sorry?" Peter asked. "What did you just-"

"Go." Wanda said, tears in her eyes as she smiled at Peter. She then turned her attention to the enemies and charged with the other ladies.

Peter scrambled away, hiding behind a rock to gather his energy. Did... Did Wanda just call him Pietro?

Peter watched as Thor, Steve, Carol and Tony fought with Thanos for the gauntlet, ending with Tony charging Thanos and scrambling for the gauntlet. Thanos threw Tony off of him, his voice thundering through the rubble as he held up his fingers in a snapping motion, "I am inevitable."

Thanos snapped his fingers. Peter waited for something to happen, maybe for the dust feeling to come back, but nothing did. Instead, he looked over at Tony and saw that Tony had the stones in his gauntlet. Peter couldn't hear what Tony was saying, but he knew what it was nonetheless: "And I am Iron Man."

Tony snapped his fingers, and the battlefield was caved in bright light. All around Peter, enemies started turning to dust. He quickly got up and started running to Tony, a slight limp in his step from the pain he was feeling all over. Pepper did the same, running towards Tony.

Rhodey was already there by the time Peter got there, Tony's face cupped in his hand. Peter, already ready to cry, said as he kneeled in front of Tony's body, "Mr. Stark, hey. Mr. Stark, can you hear me? It's Peter. Hey... We won, Mr. Stark. We won. It's done, we won, you can- Sir, sir please, don't- I'm sorry. Please don't die."

Pepper helped pick Peter up, Rhodey holding Peter back as Pepper knelt down on the ground in front of Tony. "Hey, FRIDAY?"

"Unable to comply."

Pepper put her hand on Tony's chest, smiling up at him. "Tony, look at me. We're gonna be okay. You can rest now."

Tony's eyes closed, like he was about to take a nap, but his arc reactor never faded. Pepper backed up a bit, shocked with the fact that Tony wasn't dead, before she said, "FRIDAY, what's going on with Tony?"

"He is in critical condition, ma'am. The reason I couldn't comply is because I was alerting emergency authorities. Hospitals are busy, so we'll have to take him there ourselves."

"I'll take him." Rhodey said, picking up Tony's body, his eyes still closed, as he started flying to the nearest hospital.

As everyone quickly started making their way to the hospital, Pepper grabbed Peter's arm. "Peter, I need you to do me a favor."

"What do you need me to do?" Peter asked.

"Tony and I, we have a cabin on a lake maybe thirty minutes away from here, I need you to tell Happy and Morgan what happened and send them to the hospital."

"Who's Morgan?"

"My daughter, with Tony." Pepper said quickly. "Tony, after he came back from Titan, he went around New York and got your emergency backpacks, so we have some extra clothes for you at our house so you don't have to show up in your suit. I just... If Tony dies, Morgan deserves to be able to say goodbye."

"I'll be there as soon as possible." Peter said, starting to swing in the direction Pepper had told him.

Peter landed on the deck of a lake house, frantically knocking on the door. Happy opened the door, staggering back in surprise. "Ki... Peter, is that you?"

"Mr... Mr. Stark... He's in the hospital, he's going there in critical condition-"

"Oh my God." Happy said, hugging Peter tightly, then froze and let go of Peter. "Tony's in the hospital?"

"Yeah."

"Morgan, get your shoes on!" Happy yelled, opening the door. "I'll get one of your backpacks for you."

Peter awkwardly stood in the doorway of the house, watching as a little girl with brown hair came running down the stairs. She looked up at Peter, tilting her head in confusion. "You're the boy from the picture."

"What?" Peter asked.

The little girl grabbed Peter's hand, dragging him to the kitchen and pointing to a shelf by the sink. "The boy in the picture."

Peter grabbed the picture in question, gently picking up the black frame. It was a picture of himself with Tony, the two of them giving each other bunny ears. Peter was holding his Stark Internship certificate upside down, in classic Peter Parker fashion. The sight made Peter tear up. "Yeah... That's me..."

"Peter, I see you've met Morgan." Happy said, holding out one of Peter's backpacks.

"So you're Morgan." Peter said, kneeling down to Morgan's level. "It's nice to meet you. I'm Peter. Peter Parker."

"Where's Dad?" Morgan asked.

"We're gonna go see him. He's gonna be fine." Peter said, standing up and grabbing the backpack. He went to the bathroom after struggling to find it, quickly changing into a pair of loose fitting jeans and a Midtown sweatshirt, happy to discover a phone charger in the bag. Once he, Happy, and Morgan got into the car, Peter plugged in his phone, surprised to find that it still had battery. Peter turned around and looked at Morgan. "How old are you, Morgan?"

"I'm five." Morgan said, holding up five fingers.

"It really has been five years." Peter said, leaning back in the passenger seat of the car.

"Aunt May's also been gone for five years." Happy added, putting the car into reverse. "Your friends, MJ and Ned, they also got snapped away."

"Shit, Aunt May." Peter said, grabbing his phone and dialing Aunt May's number.

"Peter!?" Aunt May said in a panicked voice. "Are you okay?"

"We won." Peter said uneasily. "We defeated Thanos. We're on our way to the hospital. Mr. Stark... He's in critical condition."

"Peter-"

"He hugged me, Aunt May. Mr. Stark actually hugged me for the first time. I'm scared... I don't want him to die. I don't want anyone else I care about to die."

"Peter, calm down. Take a deep breath." Aunt May said, her voice shaking. "You guys are going to that hospital near the compound, right?"

"Yeah."

"I'll be there as soon as I can. A family moved into our apartment while we were gone, so I have to deal with that, then I'll be at the hospital. Will you be okay until then?"

"Yeah." Peter said, putting on a brave face. He looked over and saw Happy starting to tear up. "I'll be fine."

"Hang in there, okay?"

"Okay. I love you, Aunt May."

"I love you too, Peter." Peter hung up the phone, scrolling to Ned's contact info.

"He hugged you?" Happy asked.

"Yeah. Right when he saw me."

"He missed you a lot, Peter." Happy said, taking a deep breath.

Peter jumped at the sound of his phone, discovering that it was MJ. "Hello?"

"Peter, thank God you answered." MJ said, taking a deep breath. "My parents told me that I've been missing for five years!"

"You're not the only one." Peter said, taking a shaky breath. "I've been gone too. So has Ned, according to Happy."

"Your boss at the Stark Internship? What are you doing with him?"

"Mr. Stark got sent to the hospital. Something about him being in critical condition after the final battle, I don't know." Peter lied. "Pepper called me, and now I'm with Happy and Mr. Stark's daughter. We're on our way to the hospital right now."

"Keep me updated, okay?" MJ asked. "My parents want to fill me in on the last five years, maybe I can send you a summary?"

"Send it in the group chat with Ned. He's been gone too, according to Happy."

MJ laughed bitterly, shaking her head. "Even catastrophic events can't separate the three of us, huh?"

"I guess not." Peter said, laughing just as bitterly. "Who was the first person you called?"

"You." MJ said honestly. "I assume you called Aunt May?"

"I was gonna call you and Ned next." Peter said, biting his lip. "I'm gonna get off and call Ned now."

"I'll call him in twenty minutes." MJ said, laughing a little bit. "Is it weird to say that I'm glad you were also in the half that got snapped?"

"I don't think so." Peter said, shaking his head. "I'll talk to you later, okay?"

"Okay. Keep me updated on Mr. Stark."

"I will." Peter said, hanging up the phone and quickly dialing Ned's number.

Ned's first reaction was, "Peter, we aren't dead, are we?"

Peter shook his head, laughing to himself despite the circumstances. "No Ned, we aren't dead."

"So what did we miss?"

Peter explained everything he knew right up until they got to the hospital. As Happy pulled in, Peter said, "Ned, I gotta go. We're at the hospital."

"Group call with MJ later?"

"Maybe... I don't know."

"Depends on how Mr. Stark is doing?"

"Yeah."

"Understandable. Text me when you get an update, okay?"

"Okay."

"I love ya dude."

"Love you too, Ned." Peter said, hanging up the phone. As everyone got out of the car, Morgan ran over to Peter and hugged his legs tightly. "Morgan, what are you doing?"

"You're sad, so I'm hugging you." Morgan said, causing Peter to tear up again.

"How about I give you a better place to hug me?" Peter asked, picking up Morgan and carrying her into the hospital.

The Avengers took up the waiting room, a couple people surrounding Pepper. When she saw Peter walk in with Morgan, she got up and ran to meet them.

"How is he doing?" Peter asked, handing Morgan over to Pepper.

"They're still working on stabilizing his condition, but they're hopeful." Pepper said, smiling to herself. "Thanks for being here. Tony really missed you, Peter. He'd be happy that you're here."

"I'm just gonna sit down." Peter said, nodding as he sat down in a chair. He looked around the waiting room, noticing that Wanda wasn't anywhere in sight.

"Hey Peter Parker..." Carol said, holding out a water bottle. "How are you doing?"

"Having a hard time believing that I've been gone for five years." Peter said, laughing to himself.

"Tony talked about you a lot. He always referred to you as the 'the kid'. 'I can't believe I lost the kid'. 'I wish the kid was here'. 'The kid would make some annoying sci-fi reference about this situation, but I miss his references'. 'When I see the kid again, I'm gonna give him a big hug'." Carol quoted, laughing bitterly. "You remind me of my niece, Monica. I called her Lieutenant Trouble. Her mom, Maria, she relapsed from cancer while you guys were gone. Monica never got to say goodbye."

"I'm sorry for your loss." Peter said, taking the water bottle and taking a sip of water.

"I want to give this to you." Carol said, pulling out a small black box with some sci-fi things attached to it. "It's a pager. It's from the 90's. Consider it as a 'Here's an extra parent' present."

Peter laughed, stuffing it into his pocket. "Have you seen Wanda Maximoff?"

"She's out in the hallway. I saw her when I went to go get that water bottle. She's not talking to anyone. She's all alone. Does she not have any loved ones she missed while she was gone?"

"Vision, but I didn't see him while we were fighting Thanos." Peter said, getting out of his seat. "I'm gonna go talk to her. Thanks Carol, really."

"No problem, kiddo." Carol said, smiling as Peter walked into the hallway.

Wanda was sitting on a bench, also not bothering to change out of her super suit, but looking shell shocked and like she was trying not to cry. Peter gently sat down next to her, holding the water bottle in his hand. "Hey Wanda."

Wanda jumped a little, not feeling Peter's presence when he sat down. Her Sokovian accent was coming out thick and heavy. "Peter, hey."

"Want some water?" Peter asked, offering Wanda the water bottle.

"I'm fine." Wanda said, not meeting Peter's gaze.

"Um..." Peter said uneasily. "Can we talk about what happened out there?"

"What do you mean?" Wanda asked.

"When you were working with Carol and the other ladies to keep the gauntlet away from Thanos, you... You called me Pietro."

Wanda instantly started tearing up. "I called you Pietro?"

"It could've just been me mishearing things, but-"

"Peter..." Wanda said, literally starting to shake as tears fell down her face. "You're all I have left."

"What about Vision?"

"He's dead." Wanda said, sobs escaping her mouth as she violently shook, desperately trying to pull herself together. "He made me kill him so Thanos couldn't use the Mind Stone, and then Thanos rewound time and made me watch Vision die all over again."

"Oh my God..." Peter said, starting to tear up as he leaned over and hugged Wanda. He and Vision were never close, but seeing Wanda so worked up didn't sit right with him. "It's okay, Wanda, it's okay."

"I keep getting hit with the freight truck over and over again. Every time I think I'm doing okay, I get with the freight truck of death and I get tossed into an ocean of grief. I try to stand, and the waves keep crashing me down. I'm drowning in grief, and I don't want to drown anymore. Every time I get close to someone, they die. I don't want anyone else to leave me."

"I'm not planning on leaving you Wanda..." Peter said, crying into Wanda's shoulder. "I'm not leaving anytime soon."

The two sat like that for an hour, Wanda's sobs turning into hiccups until she quieted down. After the hour passed, Peter lightly pushed Wanda off of him. "Do you want to go inside the waiting room? Maybe talking with people will help."

"No... I don't want anyone to see me like this." Wanda said quietly, wiping away a couple tears. Peter could feel her shaking as she desperately tried to keep herself together, for her own sake if not for Peter's. That made him realize why Wanda probably walked out her and sat at the bench. She didn't want to break down in front of Pepper in case Pepper lost Tony. She didn't want the attention to be on her.

"No one will judge you." Peter said. "I'm not planning on leaving your side, so if they do, they'll have to deal with me. I meant what I said. I'm not leaving your side anytime soon. You have my word."

"Okay..." Wanda said hesitantly, keeping her arm around Peter as the two walked inside the waiting room.

Steve was the first one to notice them walk inside, freezing in his place before he quickly walked over and hugged the two of them. "Wanda, I am so sorry."

"It's not your fault, Steve." Shuri said quickly. "If I had worked faster, maybe he wouldn't be dead."

"This isn't your fault, Shuri. It's mine. I was powerless to save him." Wanda said, choking back a sob.

"This is not your fault, Wanda." Peter said, getting Wanda's attention. "You did all you could. He will always love you, in life, or in death. He would be happy that you're alive. If he had to make a choice, he would choose you every single time. He would not want you blaming yourself for his death. He-"

Wanda sobbed loudly one more time, hugging Peter tightly. She whispered in Peter's ear, "I love you... Brother."

Taken aback for a second, Peter hugged Wanda as tight as he possibly could without breaking her bones. He whispered back in her ear, "I love you too, Sis."

Present Day...

"Tell your mother I told you this, and you're dead." Peter said, looking at the two twins.

"You were the only one who checked on her?" Billy asked.

"Everyone was wrapped up with Tony, and Pepper, and filling friends in on what they missed, and Wanda snuck away, so a lot of people forgot about her." Peter explained. "She didn't really have family left, so I brought her into mine. That night, long after everyone else had left, I forced Aunt May to let me take her home. We did, your mother slept on the couch, and the next morning, she went out on her own. Didn't hear from her for maybe three weeks, and when I did, she had moved into an apartment, maybe twenty minutes away from mine, with your father."

"I'm confused. If Dad died in Wakanda, how'd Dad come back?" Tommy asked.

"Monica, Jimmy, and Darcy. They found your father's body and Shuri helped bring him back online. Wanda told me that Vision was back maybe a week after he was alive again, when I went to their apartment." Peter explained.

Billy got up from his seat, walking to Peter and giving him a hug. Tommy followed his lead as Billy said, "Thanks for looking out for Mom, Uncle Peter."

"It's my honor." Peter said, wiping away the tears from his eyes with his free hand. "You guys want to go on some rides now?"

"Yeah!" Tommy said, nodding once. "Let's give Mom and Dad some alone time."

"Yeah." Peter said, cleaning up the messes from the pretzels as he and the boys walked towards Runaway Railway.


	35. Hollywood Studios, Day 6, Part 4... AKA Peter Parker and the Minimoffs

By the time dinner came around, Peter had a pretty good grasp on how the twins operated.

"How we-" Wanda started to ask, then discovered that Billy and Tommy were holding two giant stuffed animals, Tommy holding a Mike Wazowski toy, and Billy holding a Winnie the Pooh toy. Wanda pointed to the toys, shaking her head. "Peter, what is this?"

"I told them that if they were good, I would get them whatever they wanted within reason." Peter explained.

"Ah, so bribery is how you work." Vision commented.

"It's not bribery per se..." Peter said, looking over at the two twins. "It's more like I understand how they work and what they respond too. I also gave them a couple rules based on the powers we already know."

"You gave them rules?" Wanda asked, laughing a little bit.

"Boys..." Peter said, looking over at the twins.

"Rule number 1," Billy said, nodding a little bit. "Don't use our powers in public unless we have specific permission to do so."

"And rule number 2," Tommy added. "If I break the sound barrier, I have to take Billy with me."

"That's right!" Peter said, holding up his hands. "Gimmie five, Minimoffs!"

As Peter and the twins high fived, Wanda tilted her head in confusion. "Minimoffs? Why are you calling them that?"

"They are Minimoffs because their mother is a Maximoff."

Vision snorted, almost doubling over with laughter, as Wanda smiled a bit, shaking her head. "I hate you, Peter."

"No you don't. You love me." Peter said, noticing that the twins were trying to sneak over to Steve's table. "Minimoffs, you can say hi to Grandpa Steve after you eat, so sit down at the table and order your food."

"You are really good at this." Vision commented as Billy and Tommy immediately came back to the table.

"Mr. Stark usually has me babysit Morgan when I'm free." Peter explained. "I speak their language."

"We're bad at this." Wanda said, lightly putting her head on the table.

"You're not bad at this, Mom." Billy said, reaching over and touching Wanda's head. "You and Dad just need a little practice. You especially need to stop doubting yourself so much."

Wanda looked up, tilting her head. "What did you say?"

"That you need to stop doubting yourself." Billy said nonchalantly. "Your thoughts are all about how you don't think you're worthy to have us. You are. You need to stop doubting your own self worth."

"And we have another mind reader..." Peter said, shaking his head. "Chips off of the Maximoff block."

"Rule number 3," Vision added. "Billy, no reading minds without someone's permission."

"Listen to your father, kids." Wanda said, lifting her head. "No reading minds without permission."

A couple tables over, Hayward shook his head. "Kids? Giving them kids was your plan?"

"Wanda doesn't think she's worthy to have a family because of the amount of people she's lost. These kids are going to cripple her self doubt even more, making it easier for me to sneak into Wanda's mind and discover just how much power she has!" Agatha said happily.

"And Peter is close to breaking. He's just barely keeping it together, Hayward!" Quinten said excitedly. "Once he's broken, I'll officially fly right in for the final blow. It's more than what you've been doing."

"Oh yeah?" Hayward said, smirking a bit. "I got a branch yesterday."

"You got a tree branch. Yippee for you." Agatha said sarcastically.

"It's infused with power from the source!" Hayward explained. "With it, I'll be able to make my own version of Vision, one that doesn't know how to pretend to play Daddy Dearest."

Billy could hear the trio's thoughts, tugging on Peter's arm. "Uncle Peter... You see those three people?"

"Woah, what is happening?"

"I'm communicating with you through your mind. You told me to let you know if I see suspicious activity." Billy explained. "Well, those three, maybe four tables over. Don't they look like the people in that picture from yesterday?"

Peter looked where Billy was indicating, his eyes widening. The man in the hat and the woman had their backs turned to Peter, but he recognized the face of the man that he could see. What did Monica call him yesterday? Hayward!

"Wanda, Vision, smile!" Peter said, pulling out his phone and taking a quick picture before the two had time to pose.

"P-Peter!" Wanda said, shaking her head.

"I'll send it to you two later." Peter said, checking his phone. He had gotten the three who were stalking them in the picture.

"Mom, can Uncle Peter hang out with us tomorrow at Magic Kingdom?" Tommy asked.

"I'm sorry guys, I got plans tomorrow." Peter said quickly. "We're having a teenagers only party tomorrow since it's my girlfriend's birthday."

"Oh, it's MJ's birthday tomorrow?" Wanda asked.

"Yeah. We're meeting in Adventureland tomorrow at ten. I need time to grab her birthday present."

"What are you getting her?" Vision asked.

"Well... I already have it, it's in my backpack right now, but I need to get the actual bag for it." Peter explained. "I found out that there's a bag like the little Loungefly backpack she got from Expedition Everest when we went to Animal Kingdom, but it's themed after the maid outfits in the Haunted Mansion, and that's her favorite ride in the entire park, obviously."

"What's the thing you already got her?" Vision rephrased.

"Um..." Peter said, pulling out his phone and showing Vision and Wanda a picture. "This Haunted Mansion charm bracelet, a book on famous murders in America, and this choker I found that comes with this picture charm that has black dahlias and violets on it. The black dahlias are our flower, and the violets represent our song because during Ophelia's crazy flower speech in Hamlet, violets are some of the flowers she hands out. It's a niche reference, but that's all about MJ."

"Only been dating, what, two weeks, maybe a month, and you two already have the rest of your lives planned." Wanda said, slowly clapping. "That's better than my messy life."

"But messy is also good." Vision said, reaching over and grabbing one of Wanda's hands.

"Yeah. Messy's good."

"And messy is what we excel at!" Peter said jokingly.

"Ya got that right, Peter!" Wanda said, laughing to herself. "Cheers to being messy!"

"Cheers!" Everyone said, Peter and the twins sharing an all-knowing look as they took a sip of their drinks.


	36. Magic Kingdom, Day 7, Part 1... AKA Happy Birthday MJ

"Okay, we got everything ready?" Ned asked as Peter ran up to him and Shuri standing outside of Pirates of the Caribbean.

"Be Our Guest takes walk ins for lunch, so we'll have to stand in line and hope they have a place to sit in the Beast's room." Peter said, getting his backpack off of his shoulders and grabbing MJ's birthday presents and started putting them into the Haunted Mansion bag.

"I got a birthday button for MJ!" Shuri said, producing the small wrapped present from her backpack and the button with MJ's name on it. "Hopefully, she likes what I got her..."

"Trust me, she will." Ned said, producing a small bag, maybe about the size of a cell phone, from his his Star Wars backpack. "And I booked us Fast Passes for Peter Pan's Flight since that's her favorite Disney movie because of the dark source material."

"We're gonna be fine!" Peter said, stuffing the Loungefly, packed with MJ's presents, in his backpack.

"Here we go..." Shuri said as MJ came walking up to them, readjusting her dark purple Haunted Mansion shirt as she pulled up her shorts.

"Hey guys..." MJ said, a little concerned.

"Hey MJ!" Ned said happily.

"What's going on?" MJ asked.

"Nothing, just waiting out here for you." Peter said, shrugging.

"Oh..." MJ said, noticing that they were the only people in that area. "I thought that we'd be hanging out with Wanda, Vision, and the twins..."

"Nope. I'm a free man!" Peter said happily. "I just have to text Steve every couple hours so he knows I'm alive."

"Oh... Stark not being your keeper?"

"We haven't talked since I yelled at him about Wanda. He's avoiding me just as much as I'm avoiding him."

"Let's not talk about him though..." Shuri said, smiling widely as she produced the present and the button from behind her back. "BECAUSE IT'S YOUR BIRTHDAY!"

Ned shook his head, looking over at Shuri. "Dude, we've been over this! The plan was to shout Happy Birthday before we got in line for Pirates!"

"Sorry! I got excited!"

MJ laughed. "You boys remembered!"

"Of course we remembered!" Peter said, laughing a bit. "Why would we forget your birthday?"

"Well, you've been preoccupied with the twins-"

"I call them the Minimoffs, and I had to watch them for a little bit yesterday." Peter said as everyone stated walking into the attraction. "Next time I think I'm watching the kids is Epcot, and that's because we're taking the twins with us to strategize on how and when Vision's gonna propose. Easier to keep Wanda off the scent if she thinks the boys are spending some time alone with their father and Uncle Peter."

"But who's going to keep Wanda away from... Wherever Vision's planning on proposing."

"My brother and Dr. Strange are doing that." Shuri said quickly. "He's proposing on the bridge that connects France and the UK, so they're going to invite Wanda to go to Test Track with them."

"We're also meeting with a cast member representative to see if we could section that pathway off so that we could get some good pictures." Peter added.

"Who's gonna be taking pictures?" MJ asked.

"Scott and Hope are sneaking their suits in tomorrow so we can do a test run." Ned explained. "I'm the tech person for this thing."

"Guy in the chair!" Peter said happily as he and Ned started doing their handshake.

"That's right!"

"Need any help figuring out placements?" MJ asked. "Like, where Vision should stand, and where Wanda should stand. I am the art person here."

"True..." Peter said, shooting finger guns at MJ. "We're meeting tomorrow at 1 in France. Nat and Clint are dealing with the cast members, Steve and Bucky are serving as look outs on either side of the bridge in case they see Wanda coming so everyone can scatter, Bruce and I are walking through Vision's plan with him, Rhodey and Pepper are distracting Mr. Stark, Ned's running the tech stuff... Am I forgetting anything?"

"I'm running tech stuff with Ned." Shuri added.

"Right, that."

"And I'll figure out placements and time of day." MJ said happily. "Sounds like a plan!"

"This really is a team effort..." Ned said, shaking his head.

"Everyone wants Wanda to be happy." Peter said, sighing heavily. "What was I getting at before we started talking about the proposal?"

"The twins." MJ said quickly.

"Right, the Minimoffs are fun to hang out with, but I don't plan on watching them at all today, so I'm free!" Peter said happily.

"Uncle Peter..." Billy's voice said in his head.

"And just when I say that..." Peter muttered before he thought, "Yes Billy?"

"That one guy from yesterday and that lady he was sitting with are following us onto Splash Mountain. They're sitting maybe three rows behind us. The guy keeps thinking of a different version of Dad, and I can't get a read on the lady. She sounds quiet. Kinda empty..."

Peter's eyes furrowed, trying to think of what to do. "Don't let them know that you know they're there. If your mom's powers act up again, try getting a read on her mind. See if something's intruding, then report back to me, okay?"

"Mom's gonna be okay, right?"

"Of course she is. I'm just gathering enough evidence to make sure what I think is happening is happening. Let me know as soon as something happens."

"Okay."

"Sorry about that, guys." Peter said. "Minimoff in my head."

"What?" Ned asked.

"They have super powers. Tommy's really fast, and Billy is his mother's child. I was just having a conversation with him in my head."

"Was it about the Beck situation?" MJ asked.

"All three of them were at dinner last night."

"Well, fuck." Shuri said, then handed MJ her presents. "Forgot to hand these over."

"Thanks..."

"We don't have to worry about that right now, though." Peter said quickly. "Let's focus on giving you the best birthday ever!"


	37. Magic Kingdom, Day 7, Part 2... AKA Wanda and Vision Become Storytellers

"Okay boys!" Vision said, clapping his hands. "What are we going to do now?"

"I don't know." Tommy said, looking over at Billy.

"Neither do I!" Billy said happily.

"Wanda..." Vision said uneasily.

"Okay..." Wanda said, scanning the area. She took a deep breath, finally landing on 7 Dwarves Mine Train. "Should we take them on a rollercoaster?"

"What about the Tea Cups?" Vision asked.

"You want to take a boy who can go fast on a very fast spinny ride?" Wanda asked, laughing a little bit. "Vis, sweetheart, you may not have a stomach, but Billy and I do."

"Right." Vision said, laughing a little bit. "Sorry."

"It's fine..." Wanda said, laughing to herself. "Now, boys, who wants to go see the seven dwarves?"

"Why are there seven of them?" Tommy asked.

"Because it's a good number." Wanda said nervously, trying to come up with an excuse for why there would be seven of them.

"But what's the story?" Billy asked.

"See, boys," Vision started to say.

"Vis," Wanda said nervously, remembering the real version of the fairytale. "Remember to tell them the Disney version. Please."

"I got this!" Vision said, then turned to the boys. "They come from a movie called Snow White. The story is about this princess, Snow White, who's step-mother was so jealous that Snow White was prettier than her, that the queen ordered her huntsman to kill Snow White in the woods."

"Is she okay?" Billy asked, full of concern. Tommy mimicked Billy's concern, the two becoming invested in the story.

"Of course she is, because seven dwarves who work in a jewel mine took Snow White in, keeping her safe, as long as Snow White cleaned their cottage in the woods." Wanda explained, smiling a little bit.

"Did the evil queen find her?" Tommy asked excitedly.

"Eventually, yes." Vision said, getting into full storyteller mode. "The evil queen said into her mirror, 'Magic mirror on the wall, who's the fairest of them all?'. When the mirror respond, 'Snow White, my queen', the evil queen flew into a jealous rage, and poisoned-"

"An apple!" Wanda said, making an apple appear in her hands close to her chest, looking around to make sure nobody was looking.

"Wanda..." Vision said, shaking his head.

"No one was paying attention, and it was for a dramatic flourish." Wanda said, then looked at the twins. "Do what we say, not what we do. No using your powers unless you have permission."

"Yes Mom." Tommy and Billy said.

"Anyway, the queen, disguised as a hag, gave Snow White the apple." Vision continued

"Snow White took a bite of the apple," Wanda said, taking a small bite in the apple as she started leaning against Vision. "And fell into a deep, deep sleep."

As Wanda started making snoring noises, the boys laughed. Billy smiled. "How's Mom gonna wake up, Dad?"

"Well, as the story goes," Vision said, putting his arms around Wanda. "The dwarves put her in a glass casket, and one day, a prince came along. He was completely enamored with Snow White's beauty, so he asked the dwarves to remove the glass covering. He leaned down, kissed Snow White on the lips,"

Vision kissed Wanda, and Wanda made a show of waking up by dramatically yawning and smiling at Vision. The kids laughed as Wanda concluded, "And she woke up because of true love's kiss. They both lived happily ever after."

"Wanda, if you wanted me to kiss you, you could've just told me." Vision said, laughing and smiling widely.

"I could have," Wanda said, laughing a little bit. "But this was more fun."

"Do all the things here have story backgrounds?" Tommy asked.

"Yeah. The company that owns this park made a bunch of movies about different fairytales." Wanda explained as they walked inside the que for the mine train. "The tale of Snow White was the first movie the company made."

"And they're musicals." Vision added.

"Yes. They're musicals."

"What about the castle?" Billy asked.

"That is Cinderella's castle."

"Who's she?" Tommy asked, one of the adults turning to Wanda and Vision, giving them a concerned look like they were bad parents.

"Cinderella was a poor servant girl. She lived with her cruel stepmother and stepsisters. One day, in their land, the king decided to throw a ball to find his son a wife. They invited every maiden in the land, including Cinderella. Cinderella's family didn't want her going, so they ripped up her dress and kicked her down a couple pegs. Later that night, Cinderella got visited by a fairy godmother, and she gave Cinderella a new dress and a pair of shoes made out of glass. The fairy godmother, before Cinderella left, warned her that the magic she used would only last until midnight. Cinderella went to the ball and met the prince. He was enamored with her, and the two danced together all night long. The clock struck midnight, and Cinderella ran out of the castle to make it back to her home, accidentally leaving behind a shoe."

"The prince found this shoe," Vision said, taking over. "And launched the kingdom into a manhunt to find the girl who fit the shoe. He found Cinderella, the two got married, and they lived happily ever after."

"Hey Dad, is Mom your Cinderella?" Tommy asked.

"Eh..." Vision said, only to have Wanda give him a confused look. "While I would tear apart an entire country to find your mother, I would not consider her my Cinderella. I would consider her my Belle."

"Vision..." Wanda said happily, putting a hand on her chest and smiling. "And after all this time..."

"Where's she from?" Billy asked.

"Beauty and the Beast." Wanda said, smiling a little bit. "A tale as old as time about learning to look past how one looks on the outside, for true beauty comes from within."

"Not to be confused with the tale of Aladdin, where you can't be fooled by common place appearances, for your true worth comes from within." Vision said, laughing a little bit.

"True, true." Wanda said, smiling a little bit.

"Mom, where can we see these movies?" Tommy asked.

"Um... I'll have to ask Uncle Peter about that later." Wanda said, smiling a little bit. "But we are gonna have fun the rest of the day!"

"Your mother is right, we're going to have a lot of fun!" Vision said happily, putting his arm around Wanda. As the boys cheered, Vision whispered into Wanda's ear, "We are doing our best at this parenting thing, right?"

Wanda laughed, shaking his head. "We're making this up as we go along."


	38. Magic Kingdom, Day 7, Part 3... AKA Ned and MJ See Beck

"I can't believe we're eating at Be Our Guest!" MJ said excitedly.

"And it's just the four of us!" Peter confirmed. "Mr. Stark has everyone eating at Liberty Tree, and Wanda and Vision are purposefully avoiding Mr. Stark for as long as possible, so I think they're taking the kids to a quick service place in Adventureland or something."

"They're really avoiding Tony, huh?" Shuri asked.

"They're taking what he said personally." Peter said, shrugging. "Can you really blame them?"

"Not really..."

"What's the plan after this, again?" Ned asked.

"Well..." Peter said, checking his phone. "Our fastpasses for Peter Pan are at two, then at five thirty, we have to meet everyone at that one restaurant across from Jungle Cruise."

"And after dinner?" MJ asked.

"Well, while we were gone, that one parade you like at Disneyland also got moved here during the Blip-"

"Wait... Magic Happens is here?" MJ asked excitedly.

"Yeah. You and I are gonna break away and go watch the parade, then we're gonna walk back to the hotel so we can mentally prepare for tomorrow." Peter explained. "Ya know... Some alone time."

MJ smiled and nodded as they made their way through the line to get into the restaurant. "This is turning out to be better than the rest of my birthdays in the past five years..."

"MJ-" Shuri started to say.

"Shuri, don't." Ned said quickly. "She knows."

"I still need to catch up on so much over the past five years." Peter said, sighing heavily.

"I know..." Ned said, shaking his head. "It's still crazy to think about... Can you think about how this place must've looked while we were gone?"

"Empty." MJ said, looking around. "Deserted."

"It's weird to think that this place would ever be at half capacity." Peter agreed. "Is it weird to say that I'm glad we weren't here during all that?"

"Maybe a little..." Shuri said, shaking her head. "I mean, you and I, we didn't have enough time to actually stop and think about it because we were immediately thrown into battle, and then we had to go to the hospital, but everyone else? Imagine the chaos."

"Sure, it was a little... Weird to see my bedroom turned into a storage room, but... I'm kinda glad I wasn't there for it. My parents told me that getting by was really hard. Sure, the world hasn't entirely snapped back yet, but my parents said that it's a lot better now than back then." MJ explained.

Ned nodded. "I had it a little easier. My entire family disappeared. We just went back to normal after the Blip. I bet you two had it a little tough though."

"Not really for me." Shuri said, shrugging. "I mean... My brother went back to ruling Wakanda, sure the clans argued, but besides that it was a smooth transition."

"Yeah... It was a weird couple months for me after the Blip." Peter explained. "I didn't put on the suit again for a couple months because I was scared I was gonna disappear again, then there was my spider sense, which I only recently got over, then there was the whole Wanda situation-"

"Yeah, what happened after the hospital?" Shuri asked. "I remember you not leaving her-"

"Well, since we were the last two there and Aunt May had the apartment situation taken care of, I brought Wanda home and she slept on the couch. She left the next day, didn't hear from her for a while, maybe three weeks, then I got a phone call out of the blue from Wanda asking me to go to some random apartment maybe twenty minutes away from mine as soon as I could. I went there after school, saw Vision, and they calmly explained that Vision had come back to life and that the apartment was where they were staying for a while."

"Sounds like an over simplification." MJ said jokingly.

"Um, it is." Peter said, noticing that they got into the main ordering area. "I am not getting into that trauma right now."

"Right, right." Ned said, looking behind the group. His eyes widened, then he quickly diverted his attention back to the group.

MJ tilted her head. "Ned, what's wrong?"

"Remember how Peter mentioned that Quentin might be behind some of this?" Ned asked.

"He's following us, isn't he?" Peter asked.

"Uh huh. How'd you know?" Ned asked, MJ glancing behind the group and seeing Quentin before she looked away.

"Remember when I was having that conversation with Billy earlier?" Peter explained. "He told me that he saw the other two people Beck was with yesterday following them while they were going on rides. Hasn't updated me since."

"Maybe we should tell someone..." MJ said uneasily. "We might be in over our heads."

"MJ, while I appreciate the concern, I don't think we can." Peter said uneasily. "I mean, who can we trust, huh? I don't want to talk to Tony right now, Monica already told us to stay out of it and that she'd handle it-"

"Bang up job she's doing." Shuri said, shaking her head.

"Not to mention that if I told Steve or any of the other adults, they're not gonna take us seriously." Peter argued. "I may have fought with them, and so has Shuri, but they're not gonna listen to me. To all of them, I'm still the excitable kid from Queens, ready to get into a fight."

"And I'm known as T'Challa's meme loving sister." Shuri agreed. "We don't have that much credibility."

"You could tell Wanda and Vision." Ned suggested.

"And potentially set Wanda off, give Vision more to worry about, and give the two of them anxiety about their relationship? Absolutely not." Peter said, shaking his head. "I... This is partially my mess. Beck is the person I have to deal with. I dealt with him by myself in England on the London Bridge, I can do it again."

"Peter..." MJ said gently. "You didn't deal with him by yourself. Tony-"

"I know what Tony did for me, MJ, but... I can't rely on him forever. My mess, I have to pick it up."

"Okay." MJ said, nodding once as she put her hand in the center of their group. "No telling the adults."

"No telling the adults." Ned confirmed, putting his hand on top of MJ's.

"No telling the adults." Shuri repeated, doing the same motions.

Peter nodded once, putting his hand in the center. "Look, let's just try to enjoy the rest of the day, right?"

"Yeah. Beck... He may be watching us, but he doesn't exist." MJ said, smiling as they walked further in line.


	39. Magic Kingdom, Day 7, Part 4... AKA How Wanda and Vision Met

"Tommy, have you noticed anything else?" Billy whispered.

"No... Not yet." Tommy answered, moving forward in the que for Jungle Cruise. "Not since this morning, anyway."

"What are you boys whispering about?" Vision asked.

"Nothing!" Billy and Tommy said at the same time.

Wanda tilted her head. "Boys..."

"It's nothing, we promise." Tommy said quickly.

"Uncle Peter just has us playing a game." Billy lied.

"What kind of game?" Vision asked.

"We're looking for spies!" Tommy said, then looked over at Billy as he slapped Tommy on the arm.

"Spies?" Wanda repeated, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes..." Billy said, quickly coming up with a plan. "Spies. Uncle Peter told us that he had spies all around the park who are going to report to him on whether or not we're well behaved today. We're curious about who they are, so we're looking for them."

"We wanna say hi!" Tommy added.

"That does sound like something Peter would say, Darling..." Vision said, believing their lie.

"Well... Your uncle's right. There are spies everywhere. Keep your eyes open." Wanda said, laughing to herself as she turned back to Vision, keeping an eye on the boys.

"Dude!" Billy quietly hissed.

"I panicked, I'm sorry." Tommy quietly apologized.

"We can't let them know! We're causing them enough stress already!" Billy said quickly.

"I know, I know, we only tell Uncle Peter." Tommy said, shaking his head. "There's a reason you're the smart twin!"

"What are you two whispering about now?" Vision asked jokingly.

"Just a... Fun fact I heard about the ride..." Billy said quickly, remembering something MJ had mentioned at dinner a couple nights ago. "One of the effects they use for it is low tech. There's that one part of the ride where you go into a dark cave thing, and the glowing eyes of the animals don't actually glow. The eyes are marbles painted with a reflective coating."

"Oh, oh, I know one!" Tommy said excitedly. "In the Disneyland version of Pirates of the Caribbean, they use real human skeletons!"

Wanda started chuckling, closing her fist and putting it over her mouth. Vision gave her a confused look. "Wanda, why are you laughing?"

"They are DEFINITELY your children."

"What does that mean?" Vision asked.

"You're joking, right?" Wanda asked, laughing before she said in a horrible British accent, "Did you know, that when It's A Small World first opened in the 60s, Walt Disney invited children from around the world to dedicate it? They all brought water in Tupperware containers from their homelands and they dumped it into the flume, so that everyone could be united in the Anaheim attraction?"

"I do not sound like that." Vision denied.

"Yes you do." Monica said, poking out her head from behind Wanda and Vision. Standing behind her was Jimmy, Darcy, and Loki, per usual. "Sorry to interrupt family time, but as one of the three people who got you back online in Wakanda, yes, you do sound like that."

"It's not just fun facts, though." Darcy said, shaking her head. "It's also a lot of, 'Where's Wanda? Is okay Wanda? Is Wanda alive?'."

"As much as I hate to say it," Jimmy said, struggling not to laugh. "They're right. That's all you said for like... Twenty minutes."

"I believe my brother told me that you said, 'I am not Ultron, and I am not Jarvis. I am... I am' almost as soon as you were alive." Loki added.

"Thank you for validating me." Wanda said happily.

"You're not off the hook either, Wanda." Loki said, extremely amused. "My brother noticed those lingering looks, the staring at Vision, the come hither eyes-"

"I don't even know what half of that means." Wanda asked, laughing to herself. "And I did not have any lingering looks."

Vision gave Wanda a confused look. "Oh, so what was that about when I saved you?"

"What are you talking about?"

"When you went after Ultron for killing Pietro." Vision said, laughing a bit. "You pulled out his heart, Sokovia was going down, I flew in to save you, and you looked at me."

"As one does when a red android flies in from no where, who, by the way, was literally born the night before this, picks you up from your free fall bridal style, and flies you out of there while your homeland is crumbling to the ground." Wanda said, Billy and Tommy laughing their heads off. "What did you expect me to do, throw you a party?"

"No... There was something in your eyes." Vision said quickly.

"There was not!"

"Yeah there was..." Vision said quickly. "I touched your arm, I literally held you in my arms, we looked at each other, we connected. Do not try lying about that, Wanda Marya Maximoff."

Wanda shook her head. "I should not have told you my middle name."

"Are you gonna stand there and tell me I'm wrong?"

"It's embarrassing!" Wanda argued back.

Jimmy looked over at Loki, shaking his head. "You really enjoy causing mischief, don't you?"

"Do you blame me? This is entertaining!" Loki argued, Darcy nodding with approval as she and Loki fist bumped.

"Why did you even fall in love with me?" Wanda continued, Billy grabbing Wanda's cell phone out of her back pocket, starting to record the conversation for Peter.

"I don't know!" Vision argued, laughing as the conversation continued. "I thought you were pretty...?"

"I had eyeliner," Wanda said, starting to laugh, her nose scrunching up as she struggled to keep talking. "Thicker than my eye bags. Why did you find that attractive?"

"I... Don't... Know..." Vision said, struggling to form words as he kept laughing. "Maybe it was because Thor was thinking of Jane Foster when he brought me to life and you looked like her at the time, not so much now, obviously, because you now have red hair and your eyeliner isn't as thick, or maybe it was because you were the first female I had established eye contact with like... Ever, but all I know is that after I held you in my arms and saved your life, I was feeling weirdy for the rest of the day!"

"Well, how do you think I felt?" Wanda asked, the two disintegrating into a fit of giggles. "My twin brother had just died, and I was catching feelings for someone. And even then, it wasn't a someone at the time. It was a something! I was catching feelings for a robot! Do you understand how weird that is?"

"I've always said we're an unusual couple!" Vision argued, his eyes closed tight as he tried to stop himself from doubling over from laughing so much.

"We are! I mean, we made our kids accidentally using our-" Wanda started to say, turning around to motion to Billy and Tommy, but then seeing that Billy had her cellphone in his hands. She paused mid sentence, tapping Vision on the shoulder. He opened his eyes, saw where she was motioning, and the two kept laughing, Wanda resting her head on Vision's chest and Vision resting his on Wanda's head. Wanda managed to compose herself a little quicker than Vision, and without lifting her head from Vision's chest, said, "You... You two are recording this to send it to Peter, aren't you?"

"I think he'll appreciate the, 'I was feeling weirdy for the rest of the day' line." Tommy said, holding up his hand and high fiving Billy as Billy sent the video to Peter through Instagram.

"Why did you four let this happen?" Vision asked, still laughing as he slightly turned his head to look at Monica, Darcy, Jimmy, and Loki.

"Hello, I'm the god of mischief." Loki reminded them. "Why would I stop it when I was also the one who helped do this?"

"I wanted to see where it was gonna go." Darcy said simply.

"I was gonna step in and stop it..." Jimmy said, looking down at his feet. "But Monica told me not too."

"I wanted to see how long it was gonna take you two to realize that you were being recorded." Monica said, laughing. "Plus, it was very entertaining to see you two freak out about what happened when you two first met."

"I just figured Uncle Peter would enjoy the meme value." Billy said, handing the phone back to Wanda.

"You already sent it to him, didn't you?" Wanda asked, shaking her head as her sparkly Cinderella mouse ears slid off of her head and onto her nose.

"Through Instagram!" Tommy said happily.

Wanda readjusted her mouse ears, chuckling to herself. "You two are gonna be the death of me..."

"Mom, can we sit with Mr. Loki?" Billy asked.

Wanda and Vision looked over at Loki who just shrugged. "I can watch them. Give you two a break."

"You sure?" Vision asked uneasily.

"How much trouble can they really be?" Loki said, shrugging as Tommy and Billy ran over to them, talking to the other four adults.

Vision out his arm around Wanda, pulling her in close as the two watched Monica taught the boys a song of some sort. Wanda laughed a little, leaning her head on Vision's chest. "I don't know what I did to deserve this."

"Deserve what, exactly?" Vision asked.

"You. The boys. Peter." Wanda said, starting to tear up. "I have... No idea what I did to be able to deserve to be this happy."

Vision leaned down, brushing away front of Wanda's hair so he could kiss her forehead. "The world's taken so much from you, you deserve to some happiness."

"I love you, Vision." Wanda said, laughing a little as she wiped away a tear. "Why am I crying?"

"Because maybe, just maybe, this is something you're worthy of." Vision quietly suggested.

Wanda shrugged. "I don't know. All I do know is that this is the happiest I've been in a long time."

"I know." Vision said, holding Wanda closer. "And I love you too."


	40. Magic Kingdom, Day 7, Part 5... AKA Danger Happens

"Thanks, Peter." MJ said as she and Peter sat down on the sidewalk, waiting for the parade to start. "This is... Probably the best birthday I've ever had."

"Good." Peter said, smiling a little bit. "I-I'm glad, really."

"I know you've been trying to put on a brave face for everyone," MJ said uneasily. "But are you sure you're okay with the whole Tony situation?"

Peter looked down at his feet, staring at the brick road of Main Street USA. "Uh... No, not really. I just... I'm tired, MJ."

"Tired of what, specifically."

"Tired of seeing people I care about get hurt, or get caught in the crossfire." Peter said, taking in a deep breath. "When Happy told me that you and Aunt May and Ned, that you all got dusted with me, I didn't know if I was happy that I wasn't gonna be alone, or if I was sad that I couldn't do anything to stop it. And then... The situation with Beck, before I got hit with the train-"

"You mentioned that he showed you some stuff before you got hit. What exactly-"

"What didn't he show me is the better question." Peter said, his laugh making his voice shake. "Um... Nick Fury dying, Mr. Stark's corpse, you getting thrown off of the top of Eiffel Tower-"

"He showed me in danger?" MJ interrupted, a bit surprised.

"He used everyone I cared about at the time against me. He even..." Peter steadied his breathing, closing his eyes and counted for a second before he continued talking. "He even blamed me for Mr. Stark being in a coma. He said that if I was a better super hero, Mr. Stark wouldn't be close to death."

"Peter, that's not on you."

"I know... But... While Mr. Stark was fighting Thanos, I hid. I... I'm a coward."

MJ rolled her eyes. "Would a coward stand up to Tony Stark when he was clearly in the wrong?"

"Probably not."

"Exactly." MJ said, laughing to herself. "You are many things, Peter Benjamin Parker, but a coward is not one of them."

"I know. Trust me, I know."

"But... I understand why you don't want to tell anyone about the Beck situation." MJ said, Peter looking over at her and giving her a confused look. "Beck made you feel small. He used your own greatest fears against you. When he did something you couldn't calculate, Tony had to step in, mere months after coming out of his coma and in the middle of recovery. You're tired of letting people you care about get wrapped up in your messes. You see Beck as a mess you still need to clean up. He is your responsibility, and you need to take care of him with the least amount of casualties as humanly possible. Am I wrong?"

"No, you're not..." Peter said, taking a deep breath. "I just..."

"You don't want to be the one to deal with it." MJ said, reaching her hand over and touching Peter's hand. "I know."

"MJ..." Peter said, rubbing the back of his neck out of nerves. "I know that this probably isn't the right time, but-"

"I love you too." MJ said, smiling at Peter nervously. "That is what you were going to say, right?"

Instead of answering, Peter leaned over and kissed MJ on the lips. They both separated, a little nervous, as Peter looked back down on the ground, his face becoming red. "Sorry... I panicked a little bit."

"Why are you sorry?" MJ asked, smiling to herself.

"Beck, we have a situation." Agatha said, pulling him into a dark corner.

"Why, what's going on?" Quentin asked.

"I don't have any control over the twins."

"How is that possible? I thought you made them!"

"But I didn't. Technically speaking, it was Wanda and Vision who made them. I just made it happen." Agatha said, watching as the parade started.

"Okay, but if they can't be controlled, how are we gonna use them to distract the three?" Quentin asked.

Agatha smirked, zeroing in on something in the Coco section. "I have an idea on something that will distract them..."

MJ and Peter sat on the ground, vibing to the music of the Moana section of the parade. They sang the song of that section, oblivious of what was going on maybe a block away in the Coco section behind them. As the Moana unit's music quieted, Peter heard screaming. He whipped his head around and saw the Pepita puppet, which usually had five people manning it, now moving on it's own accord, the five people manning it dangling from the legs.

"What the-" MJ started to say.

"MJ, get out of here." Peter said, grabbing his backpack as he ran to the bathroom.

"Peter!" MJ called, then assumed that he was going change.

"Mommy, what's happening?" A little girl beside MJ asked.

"Ma'am, we need to get out of here!" MJ said, then turned to everyone else in the crowd and yelled, "COME ON EVERYONE! WE NEED TO GET OUT OF HERE!"

Everyone quickly ran to the exit, trying to avoid the Pepita puppet as it dived out of the way. Peter ran out of the bathroom, dressed in his Spiderman suit, as he swung up on top one of the buildings. The puppet flew into the air, the people who were supposed to be manning it clinging on for dear life.

Thinking fast, Peter shot webs between some lamp posts near the entrance to make a trampoline type area. He shot a web onto the puppet, grabbing it tightly as he was flung forward. He looked up at everyone, one of the three people on the underside, a girl with bright red hair, looked at Peter with surprise. "Spiderman!?"

"At the count of three, everyone lets go!" Peter said quickly. "I made a web trampoline, so no one should be injured."

"What about the puppet? We don't even know what it's doing!" One of the guys dressed in bright colors, one of the two who was supposed to be manning the wings when the puppet worked as normal, asked, the wings almost throwing him and his partner off as they flapped to stay afloat.

"You'll be fine! I promise I won't break it!" Peter said as the puppet neared the drop zone. "Count of three! One... Two... THREE!"

The five adults dropped onto the web trampoline, the puppet still flying through the sky. An idea coming to Peter's mind, he climbed onto the two sticks that help up Pepita's wings during the parade, webbing them together before he climbed onto Pepita's back. He webbed up the giant area in front of the Main Street Station for the train, then flew Pepita into the net. The puppet went limp, not being able to fly.

Peter scrambled off of the puppet, then swung over to the five people who were still on the puppet, helping to get them off of the web. "Are you guys okay?"

"We're fine." One of the other people who was under the puppet, a man with black hair and green eyes, said as Peter grabbed some webs off of his black shirt. "Thanks-"

"Spiderman!" A voice said. Peter tensed up and slowly turned around to see Beck, in his full Mysterio garb, hovering above him. Peter focused on Beck, his spider sense helping Peter realize that the suit was fake and had no real threat. The only thing he knew for certain was that Beck was in front of him, physically in front of him, but where was the suit coming from... It couldn't be a drone, could it? "Glad you could join us!"

"What do you want, Beck?" Peter grumbled, focusing on the color surrounding Beck. Purple, not the usual green Mysterio had. This wasn't being caused by drones. "Is it too much for a guy to ask to have a normal vacation?"

"For you, yes." Beck said, waving one of his hands. "Stop looking into my activities, or else."

"Or else what?" Peter asked, following the trail of purple to see a woman in a purple shirt hiding behind the Main Street Firehouse, waving her hands and muttering something under her breath. "You're gonna frame me for murder again?"

"I'm gonna hurt who you care about." Beck said, disappearing in a purple haze. The woman vanished as well, right before Peter's eyes. Now he knew he wasn't crazy.

Peter swung out of the park, grabbing his backpack, as he ran to some bushes, quickly changing back into civilian clothes. MJ was waiting for him by the crosswalk, pacing in a small square. When she saw Peter coming, she ran forward and hugged him tightly. "Oh thank God..."

"MJ, I'm fine." Peter said, visibly shaking.

"Peter, don't lie. I can feel you shaking."

"I haven't put on that suit since Beck revealed my identity."

"I know." MJ said, letting go of Peter. "What happened?"

"Let's just say that everything I've been theorizing has been pretty spot on." Peter said, starting to walk back to the hotel.

"Seriously?" MJ asked, following Peter.

"Yeah. Beck is back, and he has help." Peter said, gears turning in his head. "I need to block news feeds from everyone."

"You need to what?" MJ asked. "Peter, slow down! Talk to me!"

"Beck said that if I didn't stop, he'd hurt who I care about." Peter said, stopping in his place as he turned to look at MJ. He still looked terrified, still shaking all over, but his voice sounded determined, more determined than he had been for days. "Those glasses Mr. Stark gave me for my birthday, they're connected to a mainframe that all of the Avengers are connected to. All I have to do is say the word, and I bet EDITH could block the Avengers's newsfeeds about what happened tonight."

"Peter, I don-"

"I know, I know," Peter said quickly. "It's a bad idea, I get that. Trust me, I think I'm gonna tell an adult about this."

"What adult?" MJ asked.

"The one least likely to tell anyone else." Peter said, starting to walk back to the hotel again. "You'll see tomorrow."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so... i bet some of you are going to hate me, but this is all i have written so far. i'm going to post more chapters when i have an entire day written, just so i don't leave anyone on too many cliffhangers. don't expect a post tomorrow, but i will post whenever i get a day finished. until then, thank you for reading!


End file.
